Disputas familiares y del corazón
by Natsy37
Summary: Nanami esta viviendo son su tío, por diversas situaciones, lo cual le dio una vida pacifica, pero la aparición de su primo y de su padre le complicaran la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Los últimos días habían resultado un infierno para Nanami, al grado que esa tarde había pensado que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, debido al estricto régimen de estudio que se había sometido. Sin embargo no podía ser de otra forma. Tenía tanto miedo de reprobar los exámenes y perder la beca que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido.

Por eso fue que su tío le había sugerido dar un paseo por la plaza y así despejar su mente un momento. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo en un principio, pero ahora lo agradecía infinitamente. El paseo resulto mucho más placentero de lo que pensó, el día era caluroso y soleado, a diferencia de los días anteriores que había estado nublado, le daba la impresión de que el sol había salido únicamente para recibirla. Y así decidió pasar un par de horas más en la ciudad, sin preocupaciones.

Cuando volvió a casa su tío Mikage la recibió, con una expendida sonrisa. Su cabello rubio estaba suelta y como de costumbre vestía un kimono, de color azul claro. Ella también lo saludo como de costumbre y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a sus primos Onikiri y Kotetsu, que eran 8 años menores que Nanami, tenía unos trastes en las manos y como de costumbre llevaban sus máscaras, que su padre les había regalado el festival pasado. Ambos chicos la saludaron, al igual que ella. Y comenzó los preparativos de la cena.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y cenando, hablaron un poco sobre lo que les había pasado durante el día y como de costumbre los menores habían acaparado la atención. – les tengo una noticia – dijo Mikage cuando la cena estuvo a punto de finalizar – esta mañana recibí una llamada de su onee-san, - todos lo miraron atónitos,- dijo que volvería a casa por las vacaciones - los dos niños mostraron su emoción (a pesar de traer las máscaras) - Enserio – Onikiri estaba ilusionado ante la noticia Mi - si, me dijo que llegaría en 4 días - Na - son excelentes noticias – Nanami hacia lo posible por mostrar una sonrisa y alegría, pero de cierta forma fue imposible. en un principio cuando se mudó con su tío hace 3 años la idea de conocer a Tomoe le encantaba, pero debido a varias situaciones siempre terminaban en disputa y no había tenido contacto con el, más que de vez en cuando por casualidad ella contestaba sus llamadas, desde que se avía ido a estudiar a Osaka hace 2 años.

Después de la cena, levantaron todo y Nanami volvió a su recamara. Repaso algunos de los problemas, pero su mente estaba más centrada en lo que pasaría cuando Tomoe volviera. Se recostó en la cama y se llevó la mano a su dije, lo levanto y lo observo con detenimiento.

Era una especie de clave de sol, sin embargo solo formaba la curva, donde destacaba una piedrecita blanca, y al concluir con la espirar, se podía apreciar la forma de un lirio floreciendo - okasa,- murmurando para ella - ¿crees que esta vez las cosas sean diferentes? – la relación que había tenido con su primo, no había sido buena, y el hecho de que se fuera a estudiar lejos no había ayudado.

Aunque de cierta manera entendía como se sentía, una extraña de su misma edad había invadido su casa, debió haberse sentido amenazado por ella, a pesar de que Mikage nunca había mostrado ninguna diferencia entre ellos. Aun así, le molestaba la idea de que Tomoe la atacara, ¿tal vez había madurado? O ¿tal vez no?, pero pasara lo que pasara tenía que sobreponerse a las cosas.

Sujeto el dije con ambas manos y lo apretó contra su pecho, imaginando a su madre. Así dejo que el sueño se apodera de ella. Mañana tenía un examen y no quería agobiarse. Pasará lo que pasara tendría que sobreponerse a lo que viniera.

-que bien me siento – dijo Nanami estirándose y recostándose en el escritorio, por fin había acabado los exámenes, y no le había ido nada mal. Las horas que le dedico al estudio habían dado sus frutos y ni Tomoe se lo podría arruinar - ¿Qué tal te fue Nanami? - - Mai, me fue excelente y a ti? – En ese momento los ojos castaños de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas y abraso con fuerza a su amiga – gracias a ti, salvare el año – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - me alegro,- dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía que a su amiga se le dificultaban muchas materias y por ello le había ayudado a estudiar (lo cual a ella le servía de repaso)- y a ti Kei ¿cómo te fue? – pero una sombra oscura apareció a su alrededor, la respuesta era más que obvia. Ella murmuraba algo para sí mismas y sus amigas intentaron animarla. Sin embargo la pelirroja se levantó de repente del escritorio, - salgamos – dijo con energía, Mai y Nanami se miraron. Ya sabían cómo acabarían, cada vez que ella mostraba esa cara era claro que no podrían librarse no importaba lo que pasara.

Y así fue como terminaron en la plaza comercial. Kei revisaba todas las tiendas buscando prendas, en especial vestidos pidiendo la opinión de sus amigas de cada cosa que se ponía. Pero empezó a perder la paciencia, comenzó a escoger vestidos para sus amigas a Mai le hiso probarse un vestido rosado largo straples con una rosa en medio del busto. El tono le hacía resaltar su piel clara y destacaba su figura.

Por el contrario a Nanami le había pasado un vestido azul celeste con tirantes, este se iba aclarando cuando subía al cuello que terminaba en v, hasta volverse blanco, la falda era corta, pero se hacía más largo en la parte de atrás. Su amiga la contemplo maravillada – es perfecto pero…. Falta algo – se giró hacia la mesa de accesorios, tomo un collar de perlas blancas con varias vueltas – ponte esto – dijo extendiéndoselo ella lo tomo y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello, - pero quítate el otro, sino no sirve – ella se llevó la mano al dije de su madre, nunca se lo quitaba, ni siquiera para dormir, entonces Nanami se quitó el hermoso collar de perlas y se lo extendió a su amiga – creo que eso no va con migo – Kei se molestó y le reclamo, pero ella no le presto mucha atención. Entonces vio hacia la entrada y lo que encontró fue unos ojos violetas que la observaban detenidamente. En ese momento se sintió desnuda, ante la mirada - ¿qué te pasa? estas roja – Kei siguió su mirada y se encontró con el chico que estaba de pie enfrente de la tienda, llevaba una camisa blanca con unas rallas rojas y azules en la parte superior y jenss azules. – Ese no es tu primo Tomoe – dijo Mai, Nanami contestó con un leve movimiento de cabes. El chico camino asía ellas. Mai lo saludo con una cálida sonrisa y el también le dedico una. Kei se acercó a Nanami - ¿Por qué no me habías contado de, el?- dijo en un susurró. – Bueno veras lo que pasa es que el vino para las vacaciones – - pero eso no explica porque no me hablaste de él - no es que ella lo ocultara, simplemente se le paso, Nanami y Mai se conocían desde que eran pequeñas y conocía a detalle la vidas de ambas, por lo cual ella había conocido a Tomoe cuando a un vivía con su padres, pero por el contrario Kei y ellas dos, se volvieron amigas durante el primer año de secundaria.

Cuando ella le estaba a punto de explicar lo que pasa, los demás se integraron interrumpiéndolas, en ese momento ambos se integraron a la conversación fue entones que sus amigas le pidieron que diera su opinión del vestido y el las elogio con una radiante sonrisa.

Las dos chicas estaban encantadas, pero por el contrario Nanami, se sentía avergonzada y entro rápidamente a cambiarse. No entendía que hacia Tomoe en ese lugar, se supondría que no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, pero hay estaba, en la tienda con sus amigas.

Después de la tienda los 4 se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida, las amigas de Nanami estaban fascinadas, con el extraño muchacho de cabello plateado, sus modales y su forma de hablar, le recordaban a un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, además de que su apariencia sobresalía demasiado, era imposible no notarlo. Sin embargo Nanami se preguntaba que sentirían si descubrieran la verdadera personalidad de su primo.

Mientras comían, sus amigas hacían infinidad de preguntas a Tomoe, que él contestaba con agilidad - Nanami ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de ti primo?- pregunto Kei – es una persona encantadoras - Na - lo que pasa es que no convivimos mucho - Ma – bueno eso es cierto a pasado dos años ¿no?, casi no reconocí - Ke – bueno si a mí me lo hubiera dicho otra persona no lo creería, no se parecen en nada – un silencio se apodero en la mesa To – bueno eso es lógico - coloco su barbilla en sus manos – veras Nanami es hija de la hermana de mi padre, pero yo soy adoptado - Ke – lo siento.. yo no - To – no pasa nada, eso fue hace mucho - ante la incomodidad, Tomoe saco un nuevo tema para relajar el ambiente.

Sin embargo Nanami, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de oír, durante mucho tiempo, nunca había escuchado a Tomoe admitir que era hijo adoptado, de hecho nunca había tocado el tema, por respeto y escucharlo hablar de eso tan abiertamente la hiso sentir incomoda.

Cuando volvían a casa, no mostraban interés alguno en hablar, Na - pensé que volvías mañana - dijo para romper el hielo To – decidí venir antes para darles una sorpresa - Na- ya veo….y ¿Qué tal tu viaje?- To – normal, - paso un buen rato y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra - si soy honesto tenía planeado comprar un pastel, pero termine viendo la humillación de un vestido azul - Na - ¿Qué? - To – pobre vestido, si fuera capaz de hablar creo que abría gritado - Na – oye - To – digo la verdad - Na – lo dice el chico, que le gusta usar mandil - To - ¿Qué? - Na - ¿acaso olvidaste el mandil de flores? - To – no lo recuerdo – su cara se puso roja ante el recuerdo, cuando había peleado con ella por un mandil, lleno de flores coloridas. Na - en serio, pero si todavía hay fotos de ello - To – no bromes…. Eso… no las tienes – su piel se había tornado roja Na – entonces no creo que te moleste que se las enseñe a mis amigas, claro si no existen no hay de que preocuparse – To – ni se te… - no pudo completar la frase, Nanami se echó a correr, y Tomoe fue detrás de ella. La prima se divertía ante las amenazas que le hacia su primo detrás de ella, al grado que no se percató que había alguien en el camino, choco con esa persona y cayó al suelo, - lo siento no… - se quedó muda ante a quien estaba parado frente a ella, habían pasado ya 6 años, estaba mejor vestido, con un traje negro tan elegante como los que había visto en las películas, su cabello estaba bien peinado. El hombre le dedico una sonrisa – Nanami – hoyo la voz de Tomoe detrás de ella, pero él también se quedó como estatua al ver al extraño, es señor le extendió su mano para ofrecérsela a ella – ha pasado mucho tiempo – seguía sin creérselo - te vez bien Nanami – ell un atónita abrió la boca para pronuncio las palabras que creyó no volver a mencionar – otosama -


	2. Chapter 2 conflicto

-otosam – Nanami seguía sin creérselo, estaba perpetua ante aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella, había pasado mucho tiempo pero no podría olvidarlo. Sus ojos negros, su cabello, su boca, sus facciones, se veía más viejo que en sus recuerdos y en las fotos pero era él.

Miro la mano que le extendía y se puso de pies por ella misma sin tomársela. Su padre se le quedo viendo un instante – guau, te pareces tanto a tu madre – intento darle una caricia en su cabeza, pero ella se movió con agilidad evitando su contacto y se dirigió a el interior de la casa, seguida por el chico de pelo blanco.

Entro a toda prisa y ni presto atención a el saludo de su familia, solo corrió directo a su cuarto y se encero. En la oscuridad, se recargo en la puerta y dejo caer su peso al suelo, se abraso las piernas, era el no había dudad y su cabeza estaba hecha un rio de preguntas ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué volvía ahora? ¿Cómo la encontró? ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía? ¿Por qué?

Mi- Tomoe ¿Qué paso? – todos estaba sorprendido ante el comportamiento de la chica, pero antes de que Tomoe diera una explicación alguien llamo a la puerta. To – ya lo veras – dijo y se fue el a su cuarto. Cuando Mikage abrió la puerta, se quedó atónito y no necesito más explicaciones. Les dijo a los menores que se fueran a su cuarto, lo cual a ambos le extraño, dado que su padre era una persona abierta y raramente quería ese tipo de privacidad. Sin embargo ambos acataron la orden. En cuanto los niños estuvieron en su cuarto le permitió la entrada al extraño. Los dos se sentaron en la sala y Mikage le trajo él te, que había preparado para más tarde.

Ki – veo que te ha ido muy bien con tu carrera de escritor, recuerdo que Yukiji siempre dijo que tenías talento – dijo mientras observaba detenidamente la casa

MI – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo clavando la vista ante el visitante, no quería dar más rodeos a las cosas

Ki – muy bien gracias, a mí también me da gusto verte – ambos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato – Relájate un poco, solo quería ver a Nanami, la extraño –

Mi - ¿Cómo si fuera a creer eso? – El rostro de Kirihito (el padre de Nanami) que hasta ahora había estado relajada se endureció – La abandonaste cuando solo tenía 10 en un orfanato, ¿sabes lo duro que fue para ella? – Al ver que no contestaba siguió - vio cómo su única familia la dejaba atrás, sin tocarse el corazón, eres una persona desagradable –

Ki – supongo que tendré que esforzarme para compensar lo que le hice –

Mi – ¿compensar?, la abandonaste 6 años, no creo que eso sea tan fácil –

Ki – puede ser, pero eso no depende de ti sino de Nanami – Mikage apretó los labios hasta formar una perfecta línea - ¿te importaría hablarle? Es con ella con quiero hablar –

Mi – no lo creo, si quisiera hablar con tigo no se habría enserado en su cuarto, así que por favor vete – su yerno se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero antes de salir se detuvo en seco.

Ki – es la viva imagen de su madre – se giró para verlo a los ojos – ¿le dirás que quiero hablar con ella? -

Mi – si pero eso depende de ella, si no quiere, créeme que are hasta lo imposible, para que no te le acerque nunca -

Ki – bueno eso es lo justo – metió la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y saco una tarjeta que dejo alado del mueble de la entrada – este es mi numero – y salió de la casa.

Después de que se fue, Mikage subió al cuarto de su sobrina y al tocar la puerta, ella no contestaba, pego su iodo a la puerta, se percató de su llanto y se alejó de la puerta. No era el momento de hablar.

Se recostó en su cama aún estaba incrédulo por lo sucedido, no entendía ¿por qué ese hombre había venido después de tanto tiempo?

Cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente se perdiera los recuerdos lejanos, de cuando era niño, de su infancia. La imagen de su hermana que interpretaba las historias que el creaba. Paso a su adolescencia y continuo con las disputas de sus padres cuando se enteraron que Yukiji estaba embarazada. En ese tiempo él estaba comenzando a trabajar, pero el también había despreciado a su hermana. Finalmente se remontó a un recuerdo que no podría olvidar jamás.

Flash back

Mi -ella…no.. – la noticia lo había destrozado, nunca pensó escuchar aquello, el detective que había contratado le había dado una terrible noticia y se arrepentía profundamente el cómo había tratado a hermana

De – lo lamento mucho su perdida – dijo con honestidad – fue un desafortunado accidente, pero hemos encontrado a su hija – saco una foto de la niña y se la extendió – su nombre es Nanami – Mikage contemplo la foto, una pequeña niña, de apenas 12 años de edad, que jugaba con un balo junto a otros niños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mi – parece que está bien, su padre debe hacer un buen trabajo -

De – sensei … - dijo el investigador con desanimo – solo sabemos de su sobrina, nadie sabe el paradero de su cuñado–

No necesito más motivos. Al día siguiente fue a la casa hogar donde se encontraba y después de hablar con la directora le permitió verla. Cuando la vio se quedó maravillado, era una niña llena de vida y entusiasmo, tal como su madre de pequeña. Y cuando hablo con la niña por primera vez, las lágrimas se le escaparon, él y su hermana habían hablado en muchas ocasiones como seria cuando tuvieran hijos, que amarían que se conociera y como seria.

Na – onee-chan, este bien – la niña lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños,

Mi – sí, lo siento – dijo secándose las lágrimas y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa – es un gusto conocerte –

Esa tarde se la pasaron juntos, la niña disfruto al máximo la visita del extraño y Mikage por su lado se maravilló con la pequeña niña que estaba con él.

Mi – Nanami ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – la niña asintió con una cálida mientras disfrutaba helado que le había comprado. – sabes ¿dónde está tu padre? – el rostro de la niña se ensombreció y dejo de disfrutar su helado.

Na – ¿eres uno de los amigos de Otosa? –

Mi- bueno… realmente Yukiji y yo éramos muy cercanos –

Na – okasa, ¿eres su amigo?- su rostro se ilumino en ese segundo, era increíble cómo se cambiaba con solo eso

MI – bueno, la verdad es que soy su hermano mayor – la niña sonrió a un mas.

Na – Mikage, tu eres Mikage verdad –

Mi – si… - estaba sorprendido - ¿Cómo conocer mi nombre? –

Na – por Okasa, ella me decía a menudo que tenía un hermano genial y que algún día lo conocería- el escritor abrió los ojos como platos incrédulo a lo que oía – aaa. ¿Tengo algún primo? –

Mi – si, es de tu edad, su nombre es Tomoe y unos gemelos de cuatro años llamados Onikiri y Kotetsu –

Na – enserio, -

Mi – si pero antes dime una cosa, ¿Por qué me preguntaste de los amigos de tu padre? – sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco

Na- dan miedo, otosan siempre estaba siempre lo visitaban, okasa me decía que no me dejara ver ante ellos –

Mi – te vinieron a buscar después de que tu padre se fue –

Na – no, dejaron de aparecer –

Mi – ya veo, discúlpame por preguntarte cosas tan tristes – ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue así que Mikage cada vez que podía visitaba a la pequeña, su esposa lo había consentido y además ambos acordaron en adoptar a Nanami, después de todo eran su familia y las situación en la casa les daba lo suficiente para poder alimentar una boca mas.

Mi – Nanami…. ¿te gustaría vivir en nuestra casa? –

Na – si… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos abrasando a su tío, ella era feliz sabiendo que a alguien le importaba, pero lo era mucho más saber que quería que formara parte de ella. Volver a tener un hogar.

Fin de Flash back

Al día siguiente Nanami salió muy temprano de la casa, era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones. Solo irían para saber las calificaciones, pero había otro motivo. Quería pensar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Esa mañana Mikage le conto lo que le dijo su padre. Y ella no sabía si realmente quería hablar con él.

Por una parte no quería volverlo a ver. Todavía no lo había perdonado por haberla dejado justo cuando su madre murió, se había sentido tan desprotegida y solo, al igual que vulnerable, le había suplicado que no se fuera, pero la dejo a su suerte. Por otro lado en su mente todavía rondaba mil y un preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Por el momento le había dicho a Mikage que necesitaba pensarlo, pero sabía que debía dar una respuesta rápida.

Ma – increíble, fuiste la primera en casi todo Nanami –

Ke – si soy honesta no se cómo lo logras…. Nanami –

Na – si.. –

Ma- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distraída –

Na – no es nada, solo ando un poco pensativa –

-MAI – Las tres amigas vieron al padre de Mai, que había venido por ella, su amiga de pelo rosado se despidió rápidamente y se fue con el (al parecer ambos querían pasar tiempo padre e hija)

Ke – bueno yo también me voy, Otosan quiero que convivamos en familia, felices vacaciones –

Na – igualmente –

Ke – oye tenemos que salir, con el bombón de tu primo en otra ocasión – y su amiga se alejó corriendo. Ella por otra parte comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, aun pensando lo de esa mañana. Pero cuando miro se encontró con Tomoe que la estaba esperando.

Caminaron, juntos llevando una conversación algo incomoda de cualquier cosa,

To – Nanami – ella lo miro esperando algún comentario sarcástico - ¿ya sabes que harás con lo de tu padre?- ambos se detuvieron, se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta de su primo.

Na- bueno yo…. Veras…. Yo…. –

To -quieres hablar con el – guardaron un rato en silencio, al ver que no contestaba prosiguió – si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tendría muchas dudas, y la única respuesta quien las tendría seria el -

Na – tienes razón, pero…. No se… quiero hablarle, pero no quiero, es algo confuso y no lo e perdonado –

To – no lo tienes que perdonar, lo que te hiso es inhumano, pero velo como cerrar un ciclo –

Na- ¿tú lo harías? –

To – ya iría a hablar con él y luego le ha cetaria un puñetazo en la cara –Nanami se imaginó la escena y debía admitir que esa idea le encantaba – pero luego le agradecería – eso no se lo espero para nada – gracias por darme la vida y por qué me dejo, pude conocer a Mikage, que se volvió mi único padre y además obtuve dos hermanitos y una hermana –

Ella tenía que reconocer que eso era cierto, si no la hubiera dejado talvez no podría haber conocido a el hermano que su madre le contaba todos los, días y como decía Tomoe, ella tenía dudas al respecto de su abandono.

Volviendo a casa tomo el teléfono y marco el número. Acordó de encontrarse con su padre el día siguiente, en una cafetería cerca de la estación.


	3. Chapter 3: decisión

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: decisiones**

Nanami estaba sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante. Pensativa ante lo que pasaría, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero como Tomoe le había dicho tenía que cerrar un ciclo. Además aunque ella odiaba admitirlo, quería hablar con él, había muchas cosas que se quedaron inconclusas después de la muerte de su madre, pero sobre todo, Nanami sabía que su madre hubiese querido que le diese otra oportunidad.

Ki – Nanami – su voz saco a su hija de su pensamiento, sus ojos se cruzaron y ella observo como le dedicaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría. Se sentó enfrente de ella, parecía ansioso sin embargo ella por el contrario ella un sentimiento de enojo y desagrado se apoderaron de ella, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo de saber la verdad que se escondía detrás de su abandono. " _que realmente era su culpa"_ – dime ¿qué te gustaría comer?... mmm talvez la hamburguesa con huevo, recuerdo que de niña te encantaba –

Na – quiero una ensalada con fajitas de pollo y un agua mineral por favor – le dijo a la mesera

Ki- yo quiero una carne asada gracias – la señorita se retiró dejándolos nuevamente solos – hija, te vez bien, te pareces tanto a tu…-

Na- eso ya me lo dijiste… vallamos al grano Kirihito, ¿qué quieres hablar con migo?-

Ki – claro, - dijo con una sonrisa triste, lo cual hiso sentir culpable a su hija - veras yo.. Quería verte, sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, pero pensé que sería lo mejor para ti –

Na- dejándome atrás – dijo con ironía y una risa seca, recordar claramente ese día. El como corrió detrás de él y él no la miro ni un segundo, subiéndose a una carro y desapareciendo a la distancia.

Ki – si, tal vez no fue lo correcto, pero en ese momento yo, era un desastre como padre,- algunos recuerdos se fugaron en la mente de Nanami, de esos tiempos, no los tenía muy claro pero recordaba que unos sujetos, constantemente venían a verlos - de haber estado con migo te habría puesto en una situación difícil y era lo último que quería –

Na – parece que la vida la has tenido muy difícil – dijo viendo el elegante traje que llevaba puesto, y el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

Ki – fue difícil, pero ahora tengo una mejor vida por eso vine a buscarte quería verte de nuevo, - ella solo se le quedo viendo un buen rato, en ese momento llego la mesera con sus pedidos, y deposito la comida enfrente de ellos

Ki – lamento mucho dejarte atrás –

Na – yo también – dijo con un suspiro – pero te lo agradezco Kirihito, gracias a eso pude conocer mi familia, tuve hermanos, un padre amorosa, y un madre increiblito fuerte, claro ella no es mi verdadera madre, pero todos me tomaron como parte de su familia – los ojos de su acompañante se abrieron como platos, miro la figura de su hija que veía hacia la ventana, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, perdida en los vellos recuerdos

Ki – Nanami, se que no tengo el derecho pero me gustaría pedirte algo – la chica giro su rostro y se le quedo viendo algo sorprendida, - ¿quieres vivir con migo? –

La chica se quedó paralizada ante la propuesta, nunca pensó que le pediría algo similar, cuando iba a contestar, sintió a una persona a su costado, cuando güiro la cabeza se encontró con su primo, coloco un billete en la mesa y la tomo de la mano jalándola, ella se dejó guiar, aunque a su espalda oía los reclamos de su padre. Y alcanzo a sujetarla dl brazo. Sin embargo el chico de cabello blanco reacciono y la libro de su agarre

To – le agradecería que no la molestara, no es nadie para pedirle eso después de dejarla tanto tiempo - después retomo la marcha llevándose a la chica que estaba incrédula ante el comportamiento de Tomoe.

Durante el trayecto Nanami escucho a mas no poder las quejas de su primo ante la propuesta que le había hecho su padre, cuando llegaron al parque fue entonces cuando la libero de su agarre,

To – escucha, ese tipo no tiene ni un …. ¿Qué tienes? – los ojos de su prima, estaban rojos y pequeñas lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas rosadas. – no me digas que lloras por ese tipo, escucha él no puede obligarte… –

Na- realmente… - el chico se quedó sorprendido de lo que oía – realmente puedo vivir con el –

To – ¿pero qué estás diciendo? – Estaba incrédulo - ¿realmente lo estas considerando? – ella no contesto lo que provocaba se frustrara más, la sujeto de los hombros – ¿es enserio que quieres vivir con el?-

Na – yo…. –

To – ¿estás loca o qué? Ni se te paso por la mente

Na – ¿eso a ti que más te da?... – dijo empujándolo – además ¿Qué hacías en el restaurante? –

To – no cambies de tema, responde ¿lo estas considerando? –

Na – eso a ti que más te da, no fuiste tú que cerrara ciclos -

To – que los cerraras, no que calleras y furas con ese desgraciado –

Ella quiso contestar pero mejor se apresuró y se alejó de el, lo que decía era siete, como podía siquiera pensar en volver a vivir con el. Nada garantizaba que la volvería a abandonar en cualquier momento, pero tampoco nada garantizaba que no volvería a hacerlo y estaba en conflicto con ella misma.

Una parte, la Nanami actual, sabía que él quería acercarse, pero pedirle eso tan de repente después de tantos años de abandono. En si no lo podría perdonar tan rápido y fácil.

Pero por otro lado estaba la ella del pasado, aquella niña que anhelaba el regreso de su amado padre para volver a vivir juntos, como cuando su madre estaba viva (aun sabiendo que su madre no volvería) esa parte de ella, no podía evitar que la propuesta por un lado fuera tentadora.

Pero sobre todo había un tercer factor que le molestaba ¿Qué hacia Tomoe en el restaurante?

Cuando volvió a su cuarto se acostó en la cama. Llevo su mano a su collar, paseo sus dedos en la figura - ¿Qué piezas okasa?, ¿debería volver con mi padre? – cerro los ojos y dejo que sueño la invadiera.

La despertó un ruido, cuando bajo a ver de que trataba se encontró a Mikage junto a Tomoe, que estaban discutiendo con alguien en la puerta, cuando ella llego para saber que pasaba, se encontró con Kirihito. Na - ¿Qué está pasando?

Mi – Nanami ¿Qué significa esto de que te vas a ir a vivir con este tipo? –

Ki – este tipo es su padre –

To – padre es quien cría, no los que abandona-

Na- basta van a despertar a todo el vecindario – interrumpió, los teres depositaron sus ojos en ella -primero que nada, yo no he aceptado ir a vivir con tigo –

Ki – no, sin embargo como alguien nos interrumpió ayer yo no sé tú respuesta – se quedó sorprendida ante el cambio, el señor que había hablado con ella ayer, parecía otro al comparación de quien estaba enfrente de ella pero todavía no tenía la respuesta ante su propuesta y las miradas de acoso no servían para nada, parecía que en ese mismo segundo tendría que dar su respuesta.

-FAMILIA ESTOY DE VUELTA-

Mi -Kayako –todos están sorprendidos, cuando entro la esposa de Mikage al interior, pero ante ver a su cuñado le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hiso salir volando al interior chocando contra la pares

Kay - ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ DESGRACIADO?- entre Tomoe y su marido la tomaron de los brazos que estaba a punto de matar a su víctima sin piedad alguna (Aunque en el interior de casi todos su víctima se lo merecía). Mientras tanto su sobrina verificaba que siguiera con vida. La furia de Kayako era más que evidente.

-MAMA – los menores salieron ante el estruendo y en cuanto los ojos de su madre tuvieron contacto con los de sus pequeños, su rostro se suavizó y salió corriendo a abrasarlos, con fervor a lo cual los niños correspondieron de igual manera.

Todos en la sala se quedaron impactados, aunque no les sorprendió en lo más mínimo, sabían cómo era y que lo único que la podía calmar cuando había decidido matar a una persona eran sus dos adorables hijos, (Nanami y Tomoe habían perdido ese efecto desde que entraron a la secundaria) cuando ambos se calmaran Mikage convenció a sus hijos de que salieran a jugar al parque cercano. No fue fácil dado que los menores aceptaron al final. Cuando se confirmó que la vida de Kirihito no corría peligro y recobro el conocimiento, los cuatro mayores se sentaron en la sala, la paraje se sentaron enfrente de Kirihito, mientras que sus sobrinos estaban en el otro sillón en un costado. El ambiente se tornó serio e intimidante, ya que los adultos se veían como fieras apunto de pelear por su territorio.

Ki – es un gusto conocerte querida cuñada –

Kay – hooo por desgracia yo no tengo ese gusto, - dijo con una sonría sádica – Mikage, me gustaría saber quién carajo permitió que este sujeto desgraciado entrara en nuestra casa –

Ki – nadie, simplemente tenía un asunto aquí con mi hija – fue entonces que Nanami procedió a explicar toda la situación, pero los ojos de su tía, estaban cavados en el visitante. Cuando termino de narrar la historia. Su tía se quedó callada un buen rato con una mirada indescifrable.

Kay – ¿y por qué demonios vienes a buscarla en este momento?-

Ki – esa respuesta ya se la di a Nanami es a la única que le debo explicaciones – Nanami se fijó en la reacción de su primo, daba la impresión de ser un zorro salvaje listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Kay – Nanami, es verdad –

Na – si… me lo dijo –

Kay - ¿quieres ir a vivir con el? –

Na - bueno…. Yo…. Lo que yo…. –

Kay – no es necesario que lo digas – todos la voltiaron a ver – te conocsco muy bien, es ovio que quieres ir con el

MI,TO -¿Qué?-

To – debes estar bromeando –

Kay – cálmate Tomoe, esa es decisión de Nanami – ella se quedó callada, su tía la conocía muy bien, en una casa llena de varones, era natural que la comunicación entre ellas y el cariño que le tenía era profundo, tal vez era a una de las pocas personas que jamás podría mentirle – sin embargo entenderá señor que no puedo permitir que se lleve a mi hija – esas palabras la conmovieron, su sobrina la amaba como una segunda madre y sabía que la quería como a su propia hija, pero era la primera vez que lo decía tan abiertamente.

Ki – lo comprendo, pero yo soy su padre así que –

Kay – claro que si lo eres, pero nosotros tenemos la patria protestar – Kirihito se quedó callado - sin embargo no sería justo para Nanami, así que te propongo algo – todos la miraron sorprendidos en especial su marido – dejare que Nanami viva con tigo durante la mitad de las vacaciones –

Mi – KAYAKO – todos ahora se quedaron sorprendido, en especial los adolescentes, aunque en alguna parte del corazón de Nanami se sentía alegre de que alguien la apoyara en esa decisión.

Kay – espera,- dijo mirando a su pareja, después presto atención al visitante - claro que tengo dos condición –

Ki – claro lo que sea –

Kay – primero que nada que Nanami acepte ir con tigo – luego se giró un momento a su sobrina, esperando como una respuesta.

Na – la verdad… yo…. Si..– era casi inaudible pero era claro

Ki – gracias hija se que no te arrepentirás - los tutores legales de la chica, sintieron una punzada de dolor y odio ante esas palabra.

Na – no me digas hija, todavía no te perdono – Mikage y su esposa estaban orgullosos y felices ante el comentario, y Tomoe mostro una sonrisa divertida ante la cara de sorpresa del gusano mal nacido.

Kay – bien, - la sonrisa era más que evidente - y la segunda condición, Tomoe ira con ustedes dos –

-¿QUÉ?- ambos gritaron

Kay – Tomoe será el encargado de cuidarla y de contarnos lo que pase, si el no va tampoco Nanami – la chica lo miro con ojos de suplica

To – ni loco, primero muerto –

Kay – bueno si no vas, me temo que tendrás que ayudar con el arreglar la casa – Tomoe se sintió como con un balde de agua fría. La última vez que su madre le había dicho eso tuvo que limpiar el sótano, donde había nidos de araña y ratones. Recordaba que salió hecho un lio y le tomo toda una semana para limpiar.

To – no funcionara esta vez –

Kay – eso me recuerda que hay que limpiar la recamara a fondo del cuarto de tus hermanos – en esta vez fue Nanami quien se estremeció ante el recuerdo, había cosas en ese cuarto que no tendrían que salir. Pero Tomoe, trato de mostrarse pasivo – hay i claro el estudio de Mikage, creo que necesita organizarse – se todo el mundo guardo silencio, y in viento frio recorrió el cuarto

To – solo… es estar con ellos por unas semanas verdad -

Kay – pues todo arreglado –

Ki – espera..- todos lo vieron – no estoy de acuerdo, con quiero pasar tiempo es con Nanami, no quiero cuidar a ese crio –

Na – entonces no hay trato – su padre se quedó atónito, Nanami lo había dicho con indiferencia, viendo hacia las escaleras. Todos guardaron silencio un instante.

Kay - ¿Qué dices? –

Ki – está bien -

* * *

Jajaja hola, primero que nada una disculpa por no haber subido capítulos, lo que pasa es que soy nueva en esto y no soy muy hábil que digamos. sin embargo no deje de escribir y es por eso que en esta ocasiona les subo dos. espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿aquí vives?

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: ¿el vive aquí?**

Al día siguiente llego Kirihito para recoger a los dos jóvenes. Los había dejado el día anterior para que prepararan sus maletas tranquilamente. En un principio Onikiri y Kotetsu se opusieron como locos al oír que ambos se irían, pero su madre logro animarlos y convencerlos que se la pasaría bien y que cuando menos se lo esperaban estarían devuelta.

Ambos subieron las cosas al auto de su anfitrión y se subieron a la parte trasera, dejando a Kirihito como chofer. Durante el transcurso del viaje, Nanami no sabía qué hacer, la noche anterior Tomoe le había reclamado de mil y una formas posibles mientras preparaban las maletas. Sin embargo fui salvada por su madre adoptiva y sus dulces palabras.

flashback

* * *

To -Tenías que aceptar la invitación y de paso arrastrarme –

Na – perdón – dijo con ironía – tú tuviste la opción de negarte a venir –

To – si claro como…. –

Kay – Tomoe, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu prima,- Kayako había entrado en el cuarto – además tu accediste por ti mismo a ir y un hombre no rompe nunca sus palabras, crei haberte enseñado eso – tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de inocente. Fue entonces cuando Tomoe salió de la habitación.

Después de eso Kayako la ayudara, a escoger la ropa que se llevaría para el viaje, cuando acabaron la tares ambas se recostaron en la cama la niña mirando al techo, bromearon un poco sobre la cara de Tomoe ante la persuasión de su madre.

Kay – un día estaba en el estudio de Mikage y saque media tonelada de hojas tachadas o rotas, un par de manuscritos viejos, nueve tasas que había perdido, seis pares de calcetines, los zapatos de mi bisabuelo, dos ratones muertos, un tigre medio muerto, un hueso de dinosaurio, ah .. y la cura contra el cáncer – ambas rieron ante la broma. La verdad es que el estudio de Mikage era un desastre, en especial cuando tenía que entregar el manuscrito, y lo más probable es que no estuvieran exagerando.

Na – tía, gracias por apoyarme – dijo cuándo acabaron de reír una tierna y sincera sonrisa se asomó por sus labios

Kay – Nanami, recuerdas las noches que tenías pesadillas y yo me quedaba a tu lado durante las noches – dijo mientras se levantaba, para sentarse en la cama, y en cuanto termino de formular la pregunta, Nanami siguió su acción.

Na – claro, recuerdo como me cantabas y me decías que no te irías de mi lado – ese recuerdo era muy preciado para ella, la hacía sentir en casa y miembro de una familia

Kay - ¿y… recuerdas los que soñabas? - ella se sintió confusa ante la pregunta, hacía mucho que había dejado de soñar con eso, así que el recuerdo de lo que soñaba no estaba muy claros.

Na – la verda…-

Kay – Nanami,- coloco su mano en su hombro y le dedico una cálida sonrisa – la verdad es que creo que soñabas con tus padres, - la joven dejo de mirarla a la cara y la dirigió asía el suelo - siempre gritabas que no querías que te dejaran, que te disculpabas y qué harías lo que fuera pero que no te dejarán – la joven no contesto nada, era más que claro que la pesadilla incluía la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre. Al ver que su hija no decía nada prosiguió – la verdad es que no quiero que vallas con Kirihito, pero él es tu padre él te crio hasta cierto punto – se pudo notar un poco de rabia contenida en el tono de s voz - y sé que tienes cicatrices que solo él puede curar, por eso acepte que te fueras –

Na – entiendo, gracias – se sentía conmovida, sabia lo duro que habría sido para su tía dejarla ir y más con por el hecho de ser Kirihito.

Kay – pero quiero que me prometas algo

Na – lo que sea –

Kay – quiero que me prometas, que siempre me queras a mí, Tomoe, Mikage, Onikiri y Kotetsu –

Na – no necesitas pedírmelo, ustedes son mi familia – se abrasaron dejando un cuadro de una madre y una hija conmovedor, para cualquier par de ojos curiosos que vieran la escena.

* * *

Fin del flashback

Nanami había perdido la noción del tiempo, no se percató cuando llegaron a la casa de su padre y estaba impresionada, su padre le dijo que ahora vivía en una casa en Shirakami, por lo cual cuando supo su familia no estaba muy de acuerdo, sin embargo respetaron el acuerdo.

Cuando Kirihito anuncio que estaban a punto de llegar, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa que había enfrente de ellos. Una casa majestuosa mucho más grande que la de Mikage, de hecho era ridículamente grande como la de una película. Tenía mínimo 4 pisos de alto, y una entrada esculpido con mármol, las paredes eran cafés, dando una aspecto rustico y elegante a la vez.

To – baya que tenías problemas financiero - Nanami estaba de acuerdo, no pareciera posible que lo que veía. Cuando era niña su padre trabajaba y tenían una casa modesta, sin embargo el incluso abondo su trabajo cuando la dejo, ¿a qué se dedicaba?

Na – talvez trabaje aquí – lo dijo más para ella que otra cosa, fue entonces cuando lo siguieron al interior de la casa, que era mucho más elegante de lo que parecía por fuera. El piso era casi como de cristal de color carne, había un candelabro que iluminaba el interior. En frente una escalera casi de telenovela, una mujer se acercó y recogió el saco de Kirihito y le dio la bienvenida, poco después un hombre mayor levanto las maletas de ambos chico y una leve reverencia

To – si, se nota que trabaja aquí – su prima no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando y le daba un poco de miedo, saber a lo que su padre se había dedicado en los últimos años. Kirihito recibió una llamada, en ese momento.

Ki – disculpen tengo que atender esto, Sebastián los llevara a sus habitaciones – el señor detrás de los chicos, tal y como ordeno los llevo a sus recamaras. Los guio al tercer piso de la casa, y al poco tiempo llegaron a sus cuartos.

El primero era el de Tomoe. Era un cuarto bastante más grande que la suya, sin embargo era sencilla. Contaba con un armario de madera pegada a la ventana, una cama inmensa pegada a la pared con una colcha azul, lleno de cojines y almohadas perfectamente acomodados. Unas cortinas blancas bailaban en la ventana y al igual que en la entrada tenía un candelabro pero entre todo sobresalía un televisor enorme que estaba sujeta a la pared frente a la cama. Sebastián dejo su maleta en la mesita que había al lado de la puesta.

Poco después le indico que en la puerta que estaba alado del armario era su baño y que si necesitaba algo se lo digiera.

En frente del cuarto de Tomoe estaba la de Nanami, y ella casi se cae de espalda ante la habitación que estaba ante sus ojos. La de Tomoe se quedaba pequeña en comparación, para empezar, tenía una salita sencilla antes de poder llegar a la cama, que estaban acomodadas para poder ver el televisor que estaba colocado en un mueble de madera, el piso parecía de cristal, todo se reflejaba perfectamente en él, las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejándole ver un balcón. La cama, tenía una cocha de color rosado claro con cojines rojos.

Seb – el vestidor esta por aquí – había una puerta, casi al junto por donde habían entrado. Y lo que encontró detrás de ella fue un vestidor, como para poder poner una tienda de ropa y al lado, había un baño, increíblemente grande, el mayor que haya visto en toda su vida. (en la mente de Nanami no entendía como todo podía caber en ese lugar)

Na – eto.. no esto es demasiado, -

Sab – mil disculpa señorita, si gusta podemos arreglarle otro cuarto mejor –

Na – nooo, me gusta este cuarto, pero… es demasiado –

Sab – el señor Kirihito fue muy específico, quería que tuviera lo mejor de lo mejor –

Na – pero… yo… - ante la cara de decepción del mayordomo no pudo negarse y acepto quedarse en ese cuarto. Después la dejo sola para que se instalara.

Después de acomodar, la poca ropa que ni siquiera había llenado ni una cuarta parte del closet que tenía, se sentó con mucho cuidado en la sala, y el cuarto. Era ridículamente grande, demasiado para ella. No había accedido a ir con su padre para esto. Se sentía alagada, pero lo que ella quería era pasar tiempo con su padre, no esa recamara. Llevo las manos a el dije de su madre llena de preocupación. Pensó que al ir con Kirihito muchas dudas se aclararían, pero ahora tenía muchas más que antes.

Paso un buen rato, Tomoe había ido a su cuarto haber que tal estaba, y se había sentido igual que ella al entrar. Sin embargo no hiso comentarios burlones o maliciosos, se sentó a su lado

To – parece que venir tuvo sus ventajas – dijo después de un rato pero ella no contesto – solo espero que tengan inter..

Na – Tomoe – su voz era casi un susurro – no lo entiendo, si el tenía tanto ¿porque? – lo voz se le corto – no es posible que se haya vuelto tan rico en tan poco tiempo .. Tomoe yo…. – no pudo completar la frase, su primo la atrajo asía su pecho abrasándola fuertemente, ella hundió su rostro en su pecho, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños. Sentía el calor de su primo muy reconfortante y cálido además de una extraña sensación de seguridad.

To – que tonta eres – dijo con una pequeña risa – no es posible que un idiota como tu padre este metido en ese tipo de cosas – esas palabras la calmaron y le dieron un poco de tranquilidad, sintió como la mano de Tomoe se hundía es su cabello y como la aportaba un poco de el. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Nanami vio su reflejo en los ojos violetas de Tomoe, había algo diferente en ellos, algo dulce, tierno, cálido, su corazón comenzó acelerarse, - Nanami –sintió el calor y olor de su aliento. Comenzaron a acercarse poca a poco y…

– señoritos – ambos casi les da un infarto cuando entro Sebastián al cuarto y ambos se giraron a lados diferentes. Nanami no pudo evitar sentir como los colores se le subían, su respiración estaba agitada, también su corazón latía muy fuete – ¿interrumpo?-

To – no para, nada. Tenía algo en el ojos – dijo señalándola, el parecía calmado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Na - ¿Qué necesitas?- hiso lo posible por calmarse y formular la pregunta.

Sab – el señor Kirihito, me pidió que le diera esto – ambos chicos observaron la caja que llevaba en las manos, era larga y de color blanco. Se levantó y tomo la caja agradeciendo. – pide que lo use esta noche claro también prepare un traje para el señorito Tomoe –

To - ¿esta noche?-

Sab – si, viene una visita muy importante y quiere que estén presentes -

Después de eso, ambos jóvenes no pudieron negarse y terminaron arreglándose. El vestido que le habían comprado a Nanami era de color verde que a rebasa un poco la altura de las rodillas, de un solo tirante, y un listón alrededor del busto. Le habían ondulado su cabello y hecho un peinado medio recogido de lago además de llevaba un maquillaje que resaltaba todos sus rasgos. En cambio Tomoe llevaba un traje parecido al de Kirihito, con una corbata roja y una camisa blanca.

Ambos esperaban en la sala había un ambiente incomodo entre ambos, después de lo que paso en la recamara de la muchacha, Tomoe parecía normal, por otra parte Nanami, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada ante el recuerdo.

Cuando Kirihito bajo por las escaleras, luciendo un traje perfectamente arreglado – Nanami, el vestido te queda de maravilla - dijo en cuanto vio a la joven

Na – Kirihito, ¿Qué pasa? No me dijiste que habría una cena –

Ki – bueno, veras un socio de la compañía quiere que cuide a su hijo durante un periodo –

To - ¿Qué? –

Na - ¿compañía?.. No entiendo exactamente a que te dedicas – exigió saber, sabía que estaba siendo muy agresiva pero la angustia la estaba comido viva.

Se hoyo como llamaban a la puerta, sin embargo la castaña seguía esperando la respuesta.

-bunas noches gracias por… tuuu – todos voltearon a ver al visitante

To – tuuuuu –

Continuara…

* * *

hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, y la verdad espero que les guste y disfrute. pero antes que nada quiero decirles que voy a esta ocupada con proyectos, así que no se cuando pueda subir el siguiente :( aun así are lo posible.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	5. Chapter 5: la ciudad

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: la ciudad**

To – tu – el chico se puso a la defensiva parecía listo para pelear en cualquier momento, su prima confundida ante su reaccion siguió sus ojos hasta la persona que estaba de pie ante ellos

-maldito zorro ¿tú que haces aquí? –

To – eso debería decir yo cuervo – ambos chicos emanaban un aura de temer, como si dos animales salvajes estuvieran apunto de pelear, era más que obvio que ambos se odiaban a más no poder.

Ki – kurama- ku- el anfitrión al igual que su hija estaba confundido ante la reacciona de su invitado

Kur – no pensé que tendría que ver tu horrenda cara en mis vacaciones – mostrando una pose perfecta de superioridad

To - ¿Qué dijiste? – el también mantuvo su pose - Es a mí a quien le molesta tu horrenda cara - Kurama iba a contestar pero sus ojos se posaron en su prima y se acercó casi corriendo – ¿disculpen no será por casualidad la novia de este zorro?-

Na – yo…. ¿Qué? –

Kur – mis condolencia – coloco su mano en su frente de una forma dramática - que tengas que esta con semejante zorro desgraciado, si alguna vez necesitas alguien que te consuele – sujeto su mano – no dude en buscarme – y se la beso tiernamente, poniendo a Nanami roja como un tomate.

To – quítale tus manos de encima – y se puso en medio de ambos de forma brusca, dejando aún más atónita a la castaña - Nanami más te vale que vayas a lavar las manos, no se te valla a contagiar su voz de cuervo –

Ki – basta por favor ¿me podrían explicar que es este alboroto – Fue la primera vez que los jóvenes le prestaron atención, incluso el tono logro asustar a Nanami.

Kur – a mis disculpa señor,- se voltio para ver a Kirihito - es solo que no comprendo ¿qué ase esta persona aquí? –

To- déjame decirte que esta persona tiene nombre – el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, tan rápido que por un momento la chica pensó que se lanzaría sobre su primo.

Ki – Tomoe es el primo de mi hija Nanami, el también vino a quedarse con nosotros –

Kur – ya veo.. – su voz era rasposa y de designación

Na – disculpen, - parecía tímida - ¿de dónde se conocen? –

-de la escuela – ambos lo dijeron simultáneamente, pero empezó una discusión por ver quien lo había dicho primero. Después de que Kirihito los pudo calmar, le presento a Nanami, y el como respuesta se disculpó por haberla confundido con su novia "mis condolencias por tener que haber vivido con el" fue lo que dijo. Lo cual molesto a Tomoe y abrió una nueva discusión.

Ki – bueno supongo que faltan las presentaciones, - dijo cuándo la cena estuvo servida y ambos jóvenes se había tranquilizado – él es Kurama, un cantante renombrado en el mundo del espectáculo –

Na - ¿Quién?- todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la chica

Kur – que cruel Nanami, ¿te estas vengando por la con función? -

To – esta chica no tiene malos gustos como para escucharte – kurama iba a contestar pero se vio interrumpido por la castaña

Na – Lo lamento, no soy una persona muy actualizada con la música –

Kur – hooo… ya veo – algo en el interior del cantante se sentía herido, hasta ese momento había pensado que cualquier mujer se moriría por el, y ahora entendía el recibimiento tan frio de la chica cuando había llegado - ¿entonces dime Nanami que es lo que te gusta? –

Na – pues me gusta la literatura, e historias extranjeras – contesto algo pensativa – ¿pero en sí que tipo de compañía es en la que trabajan? – sabía que era un poco fuera de lugar, pero quería saberlo, las intriga la estaban comiendo viva.

Ki – bueno la compañía Momozono, es una compañía de futuras estrellas – contesto – buscamos talentos de cualquier rama de del espectáculo y los empleamos para lanzarlos al estrellato – parecía muy profesional, como si escuchara un comercial.

Esa explicación de la compañía la había tranquilizado bastante, ya no tenía miedo ante lo que se dedicaba su padre, pero ahora beniana más preguntas, que seguramente se responderían a su debido tiempo.

Ki – kurama, - dijo haciendo un intento, para rescatar la cena de ese silencio incomodo - ¿porque no nos cantas una canción?, estoy segura que a mi hija le encantaría escucharte –

Kur – en serio me encantaría pero la verdad es que mi garganta está un poco cansada –

To – que bueno, así no se me arruina la cena – ambos jóvenes volvieron a pelear ante el comentario, lo cual le provocaba cierta diversión a la joven, y a la vez nostalgia. Extrañaba la casa de sus tíos y se preguntaba ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Después de la cena los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas alcobas, lo cual no fue nada agradable al descubrir que Kurama estaría en el mismo piso que ellos. Pero la joven no le dio mucha importancia y entro a su recamara, dejando a los energéticos jóvenes aclarar sus problemas.

Se acostó en la cama pensativa, había obtenido un poco de información de a lo que se dedicaba su padre, pero eso no le basto.

Saco su computadora y tecleo el nombre de la compañía Momozono, aparecieron barias páginas de internet que hablaban de ella y de dio clik en la primera opción, en ella aparecían algunos datos de la compañía, - 60 años de existencia – leyó casi incrédula. Era una compañía bastante vieja y destacada en todo Japón, es mas muchos de sus artistas, que tenían habían debutado en el extranjero. Seguido revisando la página y lo siguiente que encontró casi la hace desmallarse "el presidente de la compañía Momozono Kirihito "donde aparecía la foto de su padre " es el hijo del fundador de la compañía más exitosa en la ramo del entretenimiento"

Cerró la computadora de golpe, ¿que estaba pasando? Su padre era el hijo del dueño de la compañía, pero ella recordaba perfectamente que no poseían gran cosa cuando era niña, su casa era sumamente modesta, su padre trabajaba en una pequeña oficina y su madre en un supermercado. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Salió corriendo del cuarto para hablar con su padre pero Sebastián se lo impido, pidiendo que disculpara a su señor, le había dejado claro que no quería que nadie lo molestara hasta mañana. Lo cual la puso furiosa, se suponía que él iba aprovechar el tiempo para que convivieran e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero incluso cuando le dijeron de cena y ella quiso hablar con el, estaba ocupado y con Kurama en la casa se había complicado.

Al día siguiente Nanami se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbrara, no quería que nadie los molestara, necesitaba hablar claramente con su padre

Seb – lo siento señorita, el señor Kirihito tenía una reunión muy importante acaba de salir - ella se quedó perpleja ante lo sucedió, ¿Por qué la estaba evadiendo? En ese momento bajo Kurama y saludo a todos, la castaña le devolvió el saludo malhumorada

Kur – parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama –

To – cualquiera estaría de malas, si tan temprano en la mañana lo saludara un cuervo – el chico de pelo blanco bajo en ese instante y volvieron a pelear.

Era la primera vez que Nanami vía a dos chicos pelear tan continuamente, lo cual le levanto un poco el ánimo, le agrava la idea que ya no era el principal objetivo de Tomoe para molestarla, aunque sentía un poco de pena por el chico pelirrojo, no lo conocía mucho, pero sabía lo pesado que podría ser su primo si se lo proponía. Después de eso todos desayunaran y se sentía cierta rivalidad en el comedor, al grado de poder cortarlo con un cuchillo.

Na – por cierto de ¿de dónde se conocen?- ya conocía la respuesta, pero quería intentar bajar un poco la tensión.

-de la escuela – contestaron de forma simultánea

Na – ya veo, ¿debe ser difícil? muchas gracias por cuidar a mi primo –

Kur – no es para tanto, se hace lo que puede con un zorro salvaje –

To – ¿tu cuidadme?- lo dijo con ironía – si claro, me encanto escucharlo del chico que menos asiste al colegió –

Kur - es por motivos de trabajo –

To – claro, asistir a bares y fiestas organizadas por los compañeros es parte del trabajo –

Kur – eso es.. –

To – escucha Nanami, - se giró a su prima ignorando perfectamente a Kurama - será mejor que no te acerque mucho a él o se te pegara su estupidez –

Kur – estas celosas por mis admiradoras, ¿verdad? –

To – ¿de cuáles?, - dijo tomado un sorbo de su café – ninguna de las chicas que conozco tienen tan mal gusto en la música –

Cuando Nanami logro calmarlos, (de alguna forma) Sebastián les comento, que los criados de la casa necesitaban hacer una compra en la ciudad, si querían podían ir, mientras ellos compraban lo que necesitaban. Lo cual a Nanami le pareció una estupenda idea, le encantaba caminar, era su forma de despejar la cabeza cuando tenía problemas.

To – la verdad es que no me llama la atención ir – parecía molesto, como si hubiera pasado una pésima noche.

Kur – por mí no hay problema, pasaremos un buen rato juntos, ¿verdad Nanami? –

Na – si, por favor cuida de mi –

To – yo también voy – dijo casi en un grito.

En la ciudad:

Como les había dicho Sebastián las personas que trabajaba en la cocina, los llevaron a la ciudad, era la primera vez que los primos estaban en ese lugar, por ello kurama tomo el papel de guía, lo cual hiso de forma espectacular para las escasas 4 horas que tenía. Fue un momento agradable para Nanami. A pesar de las discusiones por el disfraz improvisado del pelirrojo, que apenas contaba con unas gafas oscuras y una gorra de béisbol, se había divertido. Era lo que necesitaba.

-aaaaa no es el cantante, kurama – fue la que detono la bomba, una chica lo había reconocido y un mar de murmuras se formó, fue entonces cuando el cantante, tomo de la mano a Nanami y salieron corriendo, perseguido por una multitud descomunal. Nanami hacia lo posible por seguir el paso, e intentaba no ver atrás ni tropezarse, aun confundida de lo que estaba pasando. La carrera llego a su fin, cuando dieron una vuelta perdiéndolas y llegando a un parque donde no había gente.

Nanami no podía dar ni un paso más, y había dejado caer su peso en el piso haciendo lo posible por recuperar el aliento, había sido demasiado para ella, kur – lo siento, ¿estás bien? – ella asintió con la cabeza

Na – eso no me lo esperaba, - una leve risa se le escapó, dado que le recordó a una escena de un anime o una película, nunca pensó que eso pasaría en la vida real - ¿verdad Tomoe? – se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que su primo no estaba con ellos - ¿y Tomoe? –

Kur – ese zorro estúpido, no puede seguir mi paso – dejo con un tomo presumido y a la vez victorioso.

Na – tenemos que encontrarlo, falta poco para que regresemos - intento levantarse y perdió el equilibrio, casi cayó al suelo, pero el pelirrojo, logro sujetarla a tiempo.

Kur – tranquila, descansa un poco – la acerco a una de las bancas del parque descansara.

Na – pero.. Tomoe -

Kur – no es un niño pequeño, sabe cuidarse solo – lo que decía era cierto pero no la tranquilizaba del todo – además podemos marcarle por tel… - fue cuando se percató que había perdido su teléfono, - bueno le podemos marcar del tuyo –

Na – yo no poseo uno –

Kur - ¿Cómo?... Nunca escuche de una persona que no tuviera uno – dijo casi gritando

Na – son muy caros, no podría pedirle a mi tío algo como eso – el chico no sabía que decir, solo se sentó a su lado incrédulo, dejando que su cabeza quedara colgando.

Kur – bueno, supongo que sabrá llegar al punto de reunión, y si no podemos encontrarnos de regreso – paso un buen rato donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada. – entonces es tu primo… digo ese tipo –

Na – si, aunque Tomoe y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, nos peleábamos por todo- recordó algunas de aquellas peleas. En su momento habían parecido cosas de gran trascendencia pero ahora le parecía que eran cosas tan ridículas y tontas, que daban risa.

Kur – ya veo – dejo salir un gran suspiro y se incorporó – que envidia –

Na - ¿envidia? –

Kur – pues veras si yo hubiera tenido una prima como tu bajo mi mismo techo, - su tono ere seductor - creo que me habría vuelto loco – ambos se miraron

Na – bueno, tanto así.. Como volverse loco – desvió su mirada hacia otro punto

Kur – yo creo que si, Nanami – sujeto su mandíbula habiendo que la volviera a mirar a los ojos, - estoy loco por, ti -

NA –¿EHH?

Kur – desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamore fue amor a primera vista – se empezó a acercar poco a poco, pero la chica se paró, cuando estaba a una distancia bastante peligrosa.

Na – bueno, creo que tenemos que buscar a Tomoe – cuando iba a avanzar, Kurama, la sujeto del brazo atrayéndola asía su pecho.

Kur – Nanami, tus ojos son bellísimos – un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica, ante la presencia de ese chico. Le dio un pisotón, para así librarse de él y salió corriendo, escuchaba la voz del chico tras de ella, pero no le prestó atención, miro por el rabillo del ojo, y vio cómo se acercaba cada vez más y apretó el paso, esperando perderle

-NANAMI – cuando se dio cuenta, solo escucho el sonido del clacson de un camión.

* * *

aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	6. Chapter 6 Especial

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: especial**

Especial

Esto se remonta desde cuando Nanami empezó a vivir con su tío Mikage, tenía apenas unos 12 años de edad pero era una niña confiable y honesta. Mañana seria el año nuevo, Por lo cual todos se coordinaron para pasarla en familia. Los pequeños Onikiri y Kotetsu dormían tranquilamente apenas era unos pequeños bebes que no podía ayudar con las tareas. Kayako había salido a comprar a algunas cosas que hacían falta y Mikage se habían quedado con Tomoe y Nanami en la preparación de la cena.

To – no yo lo quiero –

Na – pero es mío –

To – pero a mí me queda mejor – su discusión prosiguió de la misma manera mientras ambos jalaban un mandil lleno de flores coloridas. Mikage se me interpuso para calmar a ambos chicos. Pero los dos lo ignoraban.

To – vamos dámelo, - dijo mientras tiraban con mayor intensidad

Na – yo también quiero ayudar -

To – por qué mejor no te vas a ayudar a tu papa…. – Nanami dijo jalado tan fuerte que Nanami solto el mandil – debería mejor pasar el año nuevo con …. -

Mi – TOMOE – fue cuando Nanami le dio una cachetada, que dejo atónito a Tomoe. Pero eso no hiso que su enojo se disminuyera. Cuando la miro, vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo cual le había sorprendido porque desde su llegada nunca la vio derramar una sola.

Na – Tomoe BAKAAAA – salió corriendo y se escuchó como azotaba la puerta.

Mi – Tomoe – dijo mirando a su niño. Estaba enojado por lo que le había dicho pero de cierta forma era parte su culpa. – ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –

To – yo…. Tú dijiste que su padre estaba afuera –

Mi – creo que debí explicártelo bien – el chico lo miro con sus hermosos ojos, su padre se quede pensando en cómo explicarle las cosas – veras, nadie sabe dónde está el papa de tu prima, ni siquiera ella misma –

Nanami estaba llorando en su habitación, envuelta en los recuerdos que eran en su momento eran felices y que ahora parecían ser la peor enfermedad existente. Recordó el año nuevo en el orfanato, donde espero con desesperación a su pare, deseosa que se disculparían mutuamente, llorarían, se perdonarían y pasarían una noche feliz. También recordaba lo triste que había resultado cuando se dio cuenta que el no vendría ese año, ni los próximos.

Ahora estaba con el tío que tanto le había hablado su madre. Recordaba perfectamente el álbum de fotos donde salía su madre con Mikage de niños. Le hablaba de las historias que el escribía y que ella interpretaba con alegría. También recordó cuando su madre le enseño la serie que interpreto cuando tenía 16 años. (Aunque dejo la actuación cuando se embarazo de ella)

El dije que ella poseía se lo habían dado cuando finalizó la serie de televisión (un regalo de su padre). Recordaba perfectamente cuando la miraban juntas, y lo mágico que parecía. Fue por ese motivo que le había puesto Nanami, ya que era el nombre de la protagonista.

Las lágrimas no se detenían, - Tomoe baka – no podía evitar sentir cierto odio por su primo, no había pensado en nada de eso, durante la preparación de las fiestas y con solo un par de palabras le había arruinado el día por completo. Claro que quería ver a su padre, pero sabía que eso sería imposible.

Kay – Nanami – cuando su sobrina escucho que estaba se tapó con la cobija pero su tia en un rápido movimiento la despojo de esta, - ven con migo – y la jalo hacia su recamara.

Cuando entraron, su tía rebusco entre sus cosas, hasta hallar un quimono pequeño, de color rosado y con tallos de cerezos, que parecía que bailaban con el viento. Nanami se quedó fascinada ante el bello traje que estaba delante de ella.

Kayako no perdió el tiempo y se lo puso. Cuando termino coloco a la niña enfrente de un espejo y quedo fascinada.

Kay – este quimono era de mi madre, y cuando tenia tu edad mi madre me lo dio a mi –

Na – eto… yo lo siento–

Kay - ¿de que hablas? es tuyo –

Na – no…. Algo tan valioso… - intento quitárselo pero kayako se lo impidió

Kay – eres mi familia quiero que lo tengas –

Na – gracias lo atesorare por siempre – estaba feliz.

Después se quitó el quimono ya que sería el que utilizaría mañana en el templo y bajo a continuar con los preparativos de la cena, aunque no tenía muchas ganas. Cuando bajo se encontró con Tomoe que llevaba el mandil de flores, que para desgracia de Nanami le quedaba muy bien.

En chico de cabello blanco cuando la vio camino hacia ella, su prima por instinto se escondió detrás de kayako. Tomoe estiro la mano, donde tenía un chocolate con la forma de una estrella. Lo miro por un instante algo confusa. El nunca le compartía sus dulces y menos el chocolate

To – lo siento,- lo miro incrédula y vio como la cara de su primo estaba roja como un tomate - fui un idiota -

Na – si lo fuiste – dijo y tomo el chocolate antes de que protestaría – te perdono – y le dedico un cálida sonrisa

Ya en el festival, ambos niños corrían de puesto en puesto viendo que había, dificultándoles la tarea a sus padres, pero esa fue la única noche que recordaría Nanami donde no peleo con su primo y ambos estaban emocionados por los fuegos artificiales que abría al finalizar la cuenta regresiva.

Toda la familia buscaron un lugar para ver el gran espectáculo. Ambos chicos estaban emocionados, miraban el cielo en espera de que empezará la cuenta regresiva.

Mi – estoy cansado – dijo mientras se sentaba alado de los niños, dejando a los bebes en la carriola.

Kay – es verdad pero fue divertido ¿no? – ambos chicos asintieron

To – me alegro que hayas estado con nosotros – lo dijo tan bajo que apenas si su prima lo pudo percibir, cuando lo miro, estaba mirando hacia abajo y después la miro con una espléndida sonrisa - no hubiera sido divertido sin ti –

Cuando empezaron los fuegos artificiales, ambos se habían quedado dormidos, acurrucados uno junto al otro, (había sido demasiado para ellos) las luces de los fuegos artificiales, los iluminaron sus angelicales rostros. Cuando estaba sumergidos en su mundo de sueños.

* * *

Quiero pedirles a todos una disculpa, si soy honesta estas vacaciones no fueron tan sencillas como derivaran, pensé que podría escribir pero resulto lo contrario. tuve un problema bastante fuerte, por eso tampoco quise escribir :( pero después de leer sus comentarios me sentí motivada.

se que este capitulo es demasiado corto y que no tiene que ver con la historia, pero aun así quise escribirlo. mañana subiré la continuación de donde me quede y espero que les guste.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	7. Chapter 7 Dia

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Dia**

Mi – maldición – miró la taza que acababa de romper e imagino la cara de su sobrina, cuando regresara, era su taza favorita. Siempre que tenía que quedarse hasta tarde para estudiar usaba esa taza de color durazno llena de frases motivadoras de diferentes colores, solía decir que cuando la miraba se llenaba de energía para continuar.

Era una niña que siempre se esforzaba lo más que podía, aunque nunca se lo exigieron. Es más no necesitaba la beca por la cual siempre estaba preocupada, ella decidió tenerla por su voluntad, solía decir que no quería causar más problemas de los necesarios, por eso mismo muchas de las cosas que tenia se las había comprado con el salario de su trabajo de medio tiempo. (Aunque lo dejo por los exámenes y por lo de su padre, que al fin había decidido aparecer) Era su forma de agradecerles todo lo que hacían por ella.

Pero también sabía lo que implicaba. En una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder la dichosa beca, lo cual su tío le dije que no se preocupara por ello y sin embargo parecía que le había dicho lo contrario. Recordó que se quedó 4 días en vela, estudiando y memorizando cada página de los libros. Cuando termino la temporada de exámenes, (que paso siendo la numero uno de su clase) se enfermó de tal forma que estuvo en reposo por 10 días. Mikage se había sentido sumamente responsable por no haberlo impedido y desde entonces tuvo mucho más cuidado. Se aseguraba que ella comiera bien y también detenía sus estudios cuando consideraba que era necesario (aunque en ocasiones no se la ponía fácil)

Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera orgullosa de ella. A pesar de que faltar mucho para que entrara a la universidad ya tenía varias propuestas para diferentes escuelas y todas eran reconocidas y de difícil acceso.

Además de ser un gran apoyo en casa. Debido a su trabajo no podía tener mucho tiempo libre (a pesar de que trabajaba en casa y por si se lo preguntaban kayako pasaba mucho tiempo fuera debido al mismo motivo) así que Nanami se encargaba de ayudar a Onikiri y Kotetsu con sus estudios y dudas. Además de muchas labores en casa.

Ahora que él lo pensaba de cierta manera le hubiera encantado que su sobrina hubiera sido más caprichosa, que se tomara la libertada de que ellos la consintieran. Era una chica esplendida, por eso mismo creía firmemente que se lo merecía. (Después de todo era su única sobrina)

Kay – hooo… esa es la taza de Nanami, se va a enojar mucho – fue entonces cuando Mikage sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal.

Oni – bueno… nosotros nos vamos a nuestro cuarto – y ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo directo a su habitación

Mi – jajaja – ahora la cara que más le tenía era a la de su esposa, pues ella era quien le había dado esa taza.

-NANAMI – la chica logro frenar a tiempo, lo hiso tan de repente que se había caído de sentón y solo vio pasar el camión enfrente de sus narices. Lo cual había calmado al pelirrojo, se acercó a la chica para intentar ayudarla a levantarse, pero Nanami se movió para librarse de su agarre y comenzó a sollozar.

Na- NOOOOO, POR FAVOR NO – coloco las manos sobre su cabeza de forma desesperada

Kur - ¿Nanami que pasa? – intento sujetarla, pero como respuesta la chica peleaba contra, e incluso logro acertarle una cachetada la cual lo dejo desconcertado. Hiso lo posible para calmarla pero la chica no se lo permitía. Al contrario peleaba como si su vida dependiera de eso

To – hazte a un lado – sintió como Tomoe lo jalaba y se colocó enfrente de si prima, para después descargar una cachetada en la mejilla de la niña, tan fuerte que le hiso girar la cara

Kur – ¿que te pasa… -

To – Nanami - coloco sus manos alrededor de su rostro para que ella lo viera directo a los ojos – Nanami eso paso ase mucho, - su voz era más calmada de lo usual reconfortante para quien la escuchara. – Estas a salvo, nada malo paso – dijo acomodándole un mechoncito que tenía en la cara. La chica solo se le quedo mirando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue entonces cuando se lanzó a su pecho y él lo abraso de forma protectora. Su prima estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse, pero la tormenta de recuerdos que había invadido su mente, eran tan dolorosos que su cuerpo opto por perder la conciencia.

Kurama se quedó mirando la escena atónito observo como Tomoe, tomaba a su prima en brazos, levantándola del suelo con una expresión triste en el rostro.

Kur - ¿se encuentra bien?- como respuesta el chico de pelo blanco, le dedico una mirada de profundo odio, una mirada aterradora como el de algún asesino en serie o de un animal salvaje listo para defender si territorio. Desde todo el tiempo que lo conocía y a pesar del desprecio mutuo que se tenían nunca había presenciado esa mirada antes.

To – después aclarare asuntos con tigo – dijo pasándolo de largo.

Los empleados de la casa se pusieron pálidos cuando vieron que Nanami estaba inconsciente. Pero Tomoe los tranquilizo con una sonrisa. Después de eso todo el camino de regreso a la mansión transcurrió en completo silencio. Tomoe, llevaba a su prima en los brazos sujetándola como algo tan preciado y delicado que podría romperse o desaparecer en cualquier momento. Kurama solo los miraba, avergonzado, no sabía lo que había sido el comportamiento de la castaña, pero se sentía responsable y la persona más culpable del mundo. Sabía que tendría que disculparse lo más pronto posible.

Nanami no se despertado en todo el viaje ni mucho menos cuando Tomoe la había mentido a su recamara, recostándola en la cama. Cuando salió del cuarto de su prima tomo a kurama de la solapa llevándolo a rastra fuera de la casa, sin importarle la resistencia que el cantante impuso y mucho menos a los empleados de la casa que lo intentaba detener (aunque no opusieron mucha resistencia, ante la mirada del chico) Cuando ambos estuvieron en los jardines lo acerco hacia su cara

To- ¿qué demonios paso?- su rostro era aterrador

Kur – suéltame – intentar librarse de su agarre era totalmente inútil

To – te estoy preguntando ¿qué le hiciste a mi prima? – lo zangoloteo

Kur - y yo te digo que me sueltes, no sé lo que paso –

To – no te hagas el que no sabes nada – lo acerco mucho más a su cara - Nanami nunca correría de esa forma, por nada y mucho menos hacia un cruce de calle –

Kur – lo que paso, solo nos concierne a nosotros dos, no tiene nada que ver con tigo –

To – claro que me concierne, ella es…. – parecía que estuviera a punto de decir algo que no debía y al mismo tiempo la fuerza con lo que la sujetaba se redujo – es mi prima - dijo librando al pelirrojo de su agarre, de alguna forma esas tres palabras parecían tener algo triste, como si hubiera aceptar una verdad que estuviste negando por mucho tiempo.

 _"no okasa, no me dejes"_

Cuando Nanami abrió los ojos ya era de noche, su brazo estaba estirado hacia el techo, acerco su mano para verla, _"tenía mucho que no hacia ese movimiento",_ pensó, era difícil creer que esa acción apareciera después de tanto tiempo. Después la llevo hacia su frente, intentado recordar todo lo que había pasado en la ciudad. Cuando tuvo claros los hechos se incorporó lentamente. Sus ojos se sentían pesados por las lágrimas derramadas.

Se llevó las mano al pecho sujetando el dije de su madre, nunca pensó que sus recuerdos de la niñez se filtraran de esa manera, bueno una parte de la culpa la tenía kurama, nunca había imaginado que se le declararían de esa manera y además la forma en la que la había sujetado, la asusto, la escena había sido muy similar a la de esa tarde.

Afortunadamente Tomoe llego justo a tiempo, na sobria lo que le habría pasado si él no hubiera llegado, no quería admitirlo, pero tendría que agradecerle apropiadamente cuando lo viera.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el balcón. Dejo que el frio aire de la noche le despejara su mente, volvió a llevarse la mano al dije, y lo apretó lo más fuerte que pudo – okasa, - una cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se sentía culpable por ese estado tan lamentable.

Sabía que lo último que su madre quería era verla de esa forma tan deplorable, pero no podía evitarlo.

Escucho como llamaban a la puerta y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla Kirihito entro con una taza en la mano.

Kir – estas despierta –

Na – si – dijo algo desilusionada, tenía la esperanza que sería Tomoe - ¿Qué necesitas?

Kir – te traje un poco de chocolate caliente – dijo extendiéndole la taza, pero Nanami no estaba muy interesada tomarla – recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña decías que si el chocolate tomara forma humana te casarías con el – ella lo recordaba, de pequeña casi siempre lo decía cuando le daban algo de chocolate. Tomo la taza con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Recordó perfectamente porque lo decía, era extremadamente delicioso – lamento mucho lo sucedido –

Na – no fue tu culpa –

Kir – si la tengo, perdóname, - se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, recargando los codos en las rodillas - se supone que aprovecharía este tiempo para conocernos, pero apenas si nos hemos visto en estos 3 días – la chica no sabía que decir, había pensado en una y mil maneras para reclamarle cuando lo viera, pero nunca pensó que le pediría disculpa. – la verdad es que, me encantaría que vinieras con migo al trabajo mañana ¿Qué dices? –

Na – ¿al trabajo? –

Kir – bueno, si es que tú quieres, claro que Tomoe puede venir –

Na – no lo entiendo – estaba confundida, pensó que le diría que ya no trabajaría y pasaría tiempo con ella, pero nunca pensó que la invitaría.

Kir – se que no es lo que esperabas, - se levantó con y miro directamente a su hija – pero quisieras que vieras como soy en todos los aspectos, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad ¿entonces….. que dices?

Na – si –

Kir – pues hecho, mañana pasaremos un buen rato padre e hija – después de eso se despidieron y Kirihito regreso a su habitación.

Nanami se quedó analizando, ir a su trabajo no era algo en lo que había pensado, pero sería una oportunidad de obtener más información, quería conocerlo, quería saber de él, pero sobre todo no quería acercarse a kurama.

Primero que nada, le había hecho pasar un trago amargo, pero por otro lado sabía que debía una explicación a su comportamiento y sabía que Tomoe no se la daría por nada del mundo, eso era algo que sabía que podía contar con Tomoe, podría ser la persona más pesada del mundo, pero con ese tema él era increíblemente comprensivo y confiable.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como su padre había prometido la llevo al edificio de la compañía, resulto un gran alivio dado que el cantante no apareció en la mañana ni cuando se fueron, lo cual la había calmado

El lugar estaba repleto de personas que corría y le preguntaban mil y un cosas sobre el espectáculo o de eventos. Sin embargo ningún de esas personas dejaron desapercibido a Tomoe, que sobresalia, tenía una belleza única que era casi imposible no notarlo, lo cual provocó que la mayoría de las persona lo invitaron a unirse a el espectáculo. Lo cual rechazo de la forma más elegante posible, dejándolos cautivados tanto hombres como mujeres.

Por otra parte Nanami se sentía más que incómoda, algunas personas la habían invitado al igual que Tomoe, pero luego se sentían atraídos hacia su primo, agradecia que nadie le prestara gran atención, pero en eso también incluía a su padre, ahora entendía porque no le había prestado atención en los días anteriores, pero a la vez le hiso preguntarse el cómo había podido ir a buscarla.

To – definitivamente tu padre es una persona importante –

Na – ni que lo digas – dijo algo desilusionada

Se sintió algo conmovida, pero también le molestaba, parecía que cada vez que podían hablar con su padre, el destino parecía teco con que los interrumpiera. Lo cual la llevó a dar una vuelta por la oficina en busca de su primo no sabia en que momento se había perdido, pero sabia que fue mucho antes de que llegaran a la oficina de su anfitrión(parecía que se hacía costumbre que se perdiera) mientras que Kirihito tuvo una reunión de último momento.

Tal como esperaba, pudo ver algunas personas que solo había visto en la televisión, pero como no estaba muy familiarizada con ese medio, así que no le parecía de gran trascendencia. Mientras caminaba casi choca con un señor, se disculpó, pero este señor como respuesta la jalo del brazo, guiándola por todo el edificio.

La aventó a una de los camerinos, donde unas mujeres la despojaron de su vestimentas, sustituyendo sus pantalones y camiseta verde, por un uniforme escolar, de color amarillo, camisa blanca y una corbata de moño. También le pusieron unas medias blancas y zapatos negros.

Después una chica comenzó a maquillarla y cuando hubo finalizado se quedó impresionada, ella usualmente no se maquillaba, al menos que fueran de un evento especiales. Pero le sorprendió, con el maquillaje era casi idéntica a su madre.

Entonces una persona un muchacho la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró hasta llegar a un estudio de fotografías, le sorprendió, había un templo, que no reconocía de fondo, pero de alguna forma familiar.

-muy bien comencemos con la sesión –

Na - ¿Qué? – la chica había estado tan sorprendía con todo lo que le hicieron que no se puso a analizar ni un minuto lo que estaba pasado, y no fue hasta ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de que la habían confundido con alguien.

-por favor comencemos con la sesión -

* * *

bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	8. Chapter 8 : la noche pasada

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: la noche pasada**

To – ¿dónde se ha metido? – Tomoe de alguna forma logro escapare de las personas que lo acosaban, el mismo sabía que había sido descuidado por dejarse arrastrar por esa mujer de ojos bonitos, ya que lo perdió en el enorme edificio en el que estaban.

Pero cuando por fin logro dar a la oficina del directo, su prima no se encontraba en ella. La secretaria le había informado que ella había partido en su búsqueda, y que su tío había tenido una junta de trabajo. Cuando se dispuso buscarla, se topó con Kirihito que acababa de terminar su reunión. Así es como termino caminando con la persona que menos quería en ese momento, (bueno eso y que si se volvía a perder las cosas se complicarían)

Kir – tal vez este en la cafetería – dijo mientras lo guiaba por el edificio, la verdad tener a alguien que conocía las instalaciones tenía sus ventajas pero para Tomoe resultaba verdaderamente incomodo que cada vez que pasaban por un grupo de personas ya que pasaban una de tres posibles situaciones.

1\. Los subordinados de Kirihito le preguntaban asuntos de trabajo

2\. Que le preguntaran a él si quería unirse al mundo del espectáculo

3\. Que agacharan la cabeza cuando iban a pasar, de forma tan coordinada que parecían robots.

Kir – por cierto, - dijo llamando la atención del adolecente – muchas gracias por el consejo de anoche - se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, analizándose uno a otro.

To – es normal que una persone ayude a un padre de mierda que ni siquiera recordaba el dulce favorito de su hija – fue como su una flecha atravesara el corazón de Kirihito, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche pasada.

Flash back

Kir - ¿Qué a Nanami le paso qué? – le sorprendió mucho al escuchar de los trabajadores que su hija se había desmallado y que estaba inconsciente desde entonces, le parecía difícil de creer. También parecía que los dos jóvenes habían peleado cuando volvieron a la mansión. Era más que obvio que los dos incidentes estaban relacionados, sin embargo sabía que lo primordial era saber cómo se encontraba su hija.

Y fue así como s e apresuró al cuarto de su hija, cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras se encontró al muchacho de pelo blanco con una tasa humeante en la mano. Todavía llevaba su ropa, que constaba de uno pantalones desgastados y una camisa negra de cuello v que dejaba ver otra de mangas larga color blanco.

Kir – Tomoe.. – el chico se giró para verlo a la cara - ¿Qué paso hoy?, ¿Cómo esta Nanami? – el chico se le quedo viendo por un largo rato, de forma pensativo.

To – me sorprende que apenas ahora se entere del estado de su hija – sonaba sarcástico y el reproche era claro en su mirada.

Kir – yo… eso no importa ¿Qué paso? –

To - usted debería saberlo mejor que yo, - se mantenía firme – no sé lo que el idiota del curvo le hiso a mi prima, pero sé que fue lo suficientemente malo como para que saliera corriendo asía un cruce de calle -

Kir - ¿Qué?, no la atropellaron ¿verdad? – la simple idea le aterraba.

To – no, pero parece que le trajo malos recuerdos –

Kir – ya veo – parecía mentira, nunca imagino que los sucesos de ese día seguían aterrándola. Según lo que él había investigado, Nanami había tenido un enorme problema después del accidente. Cada vez que estaba ceca de un cruce de calle, se negaba a acercarse o siquiera cruzar la calle, (que problema cuando salía de compras) pero eso era historia antigua, y su padre juraba que ella lo había superado. - ¿Dónde está? –

To – en su habitación, está dormida desde que volvimos – dijo con un rostro inexplosible

Kir – ya veo – y empezó a subir las escaleras

To – ¿vas a verla? –

Kir – no creo que sea conveniente – dijo cuando estaba a su altura – lo mejor sería que la deje por esta… - Tomoe lo jalo de la solapa de una forma brusca

To – es un chiste ¿verdad? - Kirihito estaba sorprendido ante la reacción del chico de pelo blanco, a pesar de las peleas que tenía con kurama no parecía de esos chicos que sucumbieran con facilidad a la violencia - no juegos con migo ¿o acaso eres un idiota sin remedio? –

Kir – te agradecería que me soltaras – estaba algo asustado, pero hiso lo posible por disimular su miedo

To – es tu hija, se supone que un padre debe estar para sus hijos cuando están en una situación difícil, - lo aventó soltándole la camisa - no dejarlos que sufran solos –. Ambos se quedaron observándose. Tomoe se giró y volvió a retomar su camino.

Kir - ¿pero? – Se detuvo en cuanto lo escucho, lo observo de nuevo- ¿Qué se supone que le diga? –

To – no lo sé… pero estoy segura que ella quiera que hablen, después de todo ella vino a conocerte y tú no haces más que ignorarla – lo dijo con reproche y a la vez triste.

Kir – tienes razón, no sé cómo acercarme - tenía una sonrisa triste en su cara

To – puede empezar con esto – no se percató cuando se había acercado, pero le extendió la taza de chocolate caliente, Kirihito la observo por un momento algo confuso – a Nanami le encanta el chocolate – fue entonces cuando recordó a esa pequeña la niña inocente que jugaba con una pequeña pelota, que siempre mostraba una sonrisa y lo alentaba.

Final del Flash back

Kir – bueno… como te decía – se aclaró la voz – pude hablar con mi hija un poco, si soy honesto no pensé que accedería a venir –

To – pues creo que se arrepiente – eso fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada – te ve, y está sorprendida de lo que haces, pero no hablan de nada solo ella te observa - el director se quedó pensando un momento, sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar venir ese día a la empresa, era de suma importancia. – si realmente quieres acercarte a mi prima, será mejor que te esfuerces más – lo miro por un instante - si no lo haces, personalmente me encargara que no te le acerque ni un milímetro y no me importa que seas su padre - era claro que no era una advertencia sino una amenaza más que clara.

Pasaron un par de horas, donde ambos buscaron de forma desesperada a la castaña. A ambos les empezaba a preocupar, y dado que la señorita no tenía celular no podían comunicarse con ella.

Na – TOMOE – el chico de pelo blanco se giró, para encontrar a su prima. Un gran alivio invadió el corazón de su primo y dejo salir un aliento contenido.

Ki – YUKIJI – y se abalanzo para abrasarla con fuerza, algo que desconcertó a los jóvenes. Después de que se separaran ambos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato.

Na – Kir….ihito – ella estaba sorprendida, la llamo por el nombre de su madre.

Ki – Nanami, a lo siento te pareces mucho a tu madre - dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios

To – Nanami, ¿Qué paso con tigo? – se acero a ambos para incorporarse a la conversación - ¿y ese maquillaje? –

Na – es una larga historia – su rostro se mostró algo molesto y a la vez avergonzado, pero antes de que pudiera dar una explicación su estómago grumo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan. – ammm… esto.. Yo –

To – vamos primita ¿no lo puedes disimular un poc..?- en eso el estómago de su primo también rujió, provocando que ambos acompañantes no pudieran evitar dejar salir un risita.

Después los llevo a la cafetería del edificio, donde el trio comió de forma abundante. Nanami no dio explicaciones detalladas de lo sucedido, solo explico que por accidente la habían confundido con una modelo y e hay el porqué del maquillaje.

El resto del día prosiguió sin gran cosa. Simplemente que tal como Tomoe le dijo a Kirihito se tomó el tiempo para poder hablar con su hija, de cosas más detalladas del trabajo, e incluso la tomo encuentra sobre algunos temas que parecían de interés para la menor. Lo cual significó mucho para ella.

Cuando por fin volvieron a casa, Nanami se encontró en una situación que se había olvidado por completo.

Kur – Nanami – el pelirrojo los estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa. Lo cual asusto a la chica, lo había olvidado por completo, ese día había transcurrido tan alegremente que se había olvidado por completo del asunto del día anterior.

To – cuervo – dijo colocándose enfrente de su prima - ¿pensé que por fin, habías regresado a tu nido? – el aura que desprendía era verdaderamente aterradora

Kur – mmm.. Zorro, la verdad es que tuve trabajo y por eso no los pude acompañar - tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. Poco después intervino Kirihito y los calmo. Pero la tensión que había generado Tomoe le permitió a su prima librase de forma temporal, aprovecho la pelea de ambos para escabullirse a su recamara, almeno hasta la cena, que pareció llegar más rápido de lo imaginado.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio incomodo que la abrumo de alguna manera. No estaba cómoda en lo más mí apresuro a acabar su cena para regresar a su habitación. En cuanto termino se paró y salió prácticamente a las escaleras.

Kur – espera – la sujetándolo del brazo – Nanami ¿podemos hablar?- sus ojos estaban llenos de suplicas, que no pudo evitar aceptar. Realmente no quería hablar con él pero sabía que sería algo que aria tarde o temprano. Así que acepto y ambos salieron al jardín, para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

* * *

aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	9. Chapter 9: pasado y futuro incierto

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo** **9: pasado y futuro incierto**

 **6 años atrás**

Yu – Nanami, ¿Qué estás viendo? - dijo acercándose y poniéndose de cuclillas junto a su pequeña hija que sostenía un libro entre sus manos _"las sonrisas de una niña"_ era el título del libro. El dibujo de la portada constaba de dos niños sentados en un jardín de un verde vivo, el niño sostenía un juguete en las manos, y la niña parecía acercarse de forma curiosa para observar detenidamente, también se podían apreciar pequeños rallos de luz que cruzaban el dibujo de una forma casi mágica. La madre tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo observo. Se podía ver claramente un sentimiento nostálgico en su rostro.

Na – es el libro de mi tío Mikage - tenía una sonrisa grabada en su rostro

Yu – ya veo- le acaricio su cabecita en un gesto maternal - eres una niña muy lista –

Na - ¿podemos llevarlo? –dijo con ojos llenos de súplica.

Yu – mmm qué problema – su rostro se mostraba preocupado de una forma dramática – se supones que te compraría un regalo – observó la cara de su hija divertida ante su expresión.

Na – está bien, quiero este como regalo – dijo entusiasmada

Yu – ¿estás seguro? Tal vez sea un poco difícil de leer –

Na – sí, lo quiero -

Yu – claro que podemos – dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose ambas a la caja registradora.

Cinco minutos después salieron de la tienda y Nanami tenía un puchero en su carita, a su madre se le había olvidado la cartera en la casa y no se había percatado cuando salieron. Por eso no pudieron comprar el libro, lo que decepcionó a Nanami, ella ya se había imaginado en su cuarto con su madre recostada a su lado leyéndole el libro, de esa forma tan peculiar como lo hacía.

Yu – perdóname hija, mira ahorita volvemos rápido a casa y regresamos de inmediato –

Na – mi papa seguro que está en la casa y no nos dejara salir - ambas sabían que era verdad (ya que en ese tiempo) Kirihito trabajaba mucho, pero siempre decía que quería pasar tiempo con ellas al llegar a casa. Esa costumbre se había vuelto una ley casi inquebrantable.

Yu – es verdad – estaba un poco preocupada – entonces ¿Qué te parece si mañana después de mi trabajo vamos? – Nanami parecía aun triste. Su cumpleaños se suponía que sería la próxima semana, pero querían adelantarle su regalo ya que era la número uno de su clase. Al ver que su hija no contestaba, se llevó las manos a su cuello desabrochando el seguro de su collar, se lo quitó y lo colocó alrededor de Nanami - te prometo que mañana vendremos ¿si? – la niña, estaba feliz.

Era una forma de promesa entre ellas, cuando le daba su collar era una especie de juramento, si Nanami llegaba a perderlo, la promesa no se cumplirían y si su madre no cumplía la promesa Nanami no se la devolvería. Era una forma de recordatorio para ambas. Entonces comenzaron a caminar devuelta a casa.

Al día siguiente tal como lo prometieron Yukiji salió temprano de su trabajo para que ambas fueran a la librería. En el camino Yukiji se encontró con una amiga del vecindario y se entretuvo un rato hablando con ella.

Por otra parte Nanami había divisado una tienda que le gustaba. Era una tienda de juguetes, le avisó a su madre y se adelantó un par de cuadras para poder ver la tienda mientras su madre hablaba, observó los juguetes que habían sacado, (aunque ninguno de ellos le interesaba más que el libro de su tío)

-hola, pequeña – Ella giró un poco su cabeza para poder observar mejor a la persona que le hablaba. Era un hombre de camisa blanca, ojos verdes y una sonrisa que para la niña resulto de lo más extraña. Detrás de él había otros dos sujetos, uno con una camisa azul cielo con el cabello largo sujeto en una cola de caballo, el otro era un sujeto corpulento que solo verlo te atemorizaba. Llevaba una camisa de color negro, y sus ojos negros eran fríos como el hielo. - ¿Dónde está tu mami? – dijo el chico de la camisa verde, manteniendo esa sonrisa.

Na – no debo hablar con extraños – y así volvió a poner su atención en la tienda. Escucho una pequeña risa detrás de su nuca y decidió ignorarla.

-tal vez para nosotros te resultemos extraños, - Nanami se sentía algo curiosa ante la actitud del extraños – somos amigos de tu papito –

Na –¿ en serio? – lo dijo algo dudosa

-tu papa se llama Kirihito verdad y si mal no recuerdo el nombre de tu mama es Yukiji - asintió como respuesta. – tu papa nos pidió que te llevemos a ti y a tu mama a un lugar –

Na - ¿A dónde? –

-es una sorpresa – dijo colocando su dedo en la boca – pero primero ¿Dónde está tu mami? –

\- NANAMI – su mama se puso enfrente de ella, - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – su hija se quedó sorprendía ante la reacción, nunca la había visto así.

-tranquila – dijo el sujeto, se había puesto de pie para verla directa a la cara – solo vinimos por ustedes –

Na – mami – se sujetó de su camisa

Yu – Nanami, vámonos – dijo jalando intentando salir, pero lo tres tipos se lo impidieron

-vamos, solo vamos a llevarlos con una personita – en el acto el de la camisa negra sujeto a Nanami de la cintura, alzándola del suelo, Yukiji al escuchar el grito que soltó su hija intento ir a su rescate. Pero el sujeto de camisa verde la jalo del brazo y así quedó rodeando la cintura de su madre. – no hagan las cosas difíciles – su madre la miró a los ojos, y en el acto Nanami mordió la mano de su opresor y su madre le piso en la pierna y después le dio un fuerte codazo en el vientre librándose de su agarre, el tercer sujeto intentó agarrarlo pero ella se movió más rápido haciendo un tipo embestida donde recuperó a su hija y salieron huyendo.

Logro acomodarla en su hombro, haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer ante su movimiento, corrió lo más rápido que pudo girando por avenidas en un intento desesperado por perder a sus agresores. Nanami solo pudo observar como los tres tipos corrían tras de ellas, escuchaba la respiración agitada de Yukiji, y ella lo único que podía hacer era decirle que se acercaba, por atrás.

Todo pasó muy rápido escucho el sonido del coche, su pequeño cuerpo chocando contra el pavimento las cosas se volvieron difusas, lo único que podía recordar era la sangre, la voz de los curiosos, y el sonido de una ambulancia. Pero no fue consciente de nada a excepción de la imagen que nunca podría quitarse, fue la de su madre tirada frente de ella, con un hilo de sangre en la frente, y con su mano estirada diciendo su nombre.

 **Hospital**

Na – mami, no te vayas – decía entre lágrimas mientras sujetaba su mano, su madre estaba conectado a muchos tubos y una máscara en el rostro, que a pesar de su presencia Yukiji respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Nanami no había sufrido gran daño, unas pequeñas cortadas y golpes pero fue todo. Cuan su madre se dio cuenta del coche, la aventó poniéndola asalvo del peligro. En cambio Yukiji…. No tuvo tanta suerte. El impacto había destrozado sus costillas y estas habían provocado un sangrado interno.

Yu – Nanami, tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte – su voz está debilitada, su sonrisa definitivamente era forzada, ella sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría pero quería despedirse de su hija con una sonrisa. Su hija negaba con la cabeza, desesperada. – Hija – acaricio su cabeza en un intento de calmarla, - por favor prométemelo - Nanami la miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Las alarmas de las máquinas comenzaron a sonar y Nanami fue retirada por una enfermera del cuarto. Vio como los doctores rodeaban a su madre. Solo pudo llamarla, rogando que no la dejara.

Poco después llego Kirihito incrédulo de lo que había pasado. su hija estaba sentada en la sala de espera, aferrándose desesperadamente a su collar rogando que su madre estuviera bien. Su papa llego y ella se lanzó a sus brazos dejando salir todas las lágrimas en su camisa. El intentaba preguntarle que le había pasado pero ella estaba inconsolable.

Poco después les dieron la mala noticia Yukiji había muerto de un paro cardiaco.

* * *

Ahora

Na – la verdad la forma en la que me sujetaste fue muy similar a lo que hiso ese tipo, por eso me asuste –

Kur – yo… de verdad lo siento no tenía ni idea – después de tremenda historia y saber que la había hecho revivir horrible

Na – no pasa nada, fue hace mucho – miraba el jardín, de una forma nostálgica. Kurama no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada por su figura. – Bien te toca a ti – dijo mirándolo

Kur – eso mismo me enamore a primera vista – tenía una sonrisa encantadora, como si estuviera listo para que los periodistas le tomaran una foto

Na – cuando me viste pensaste que era la novia de Tomoe – la respuesta de la castaña lo había sorprendido

Kur – bueno…. Veras.. –

Na – cuando te diste cuenta que éramos primos querías molestar a Tomoe usándome –

Kur – no, para nada – se apresuró en cuanto lo dijo

Na – no es ningún secreto que ambos no se llevan bien, - no supo cómo contestar ante eso - ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- el pelirrojo se quedó callado, la pregunta era algo difícil de contestar.

Kur – si te soy honesto no lo sé - se acomodó un cabellito colocándolo detrás de su oreja – a los dos nos conocen como los príncipes –

Na - ¿príncipes? -

Kur – ambos somos muy populares en el colegí, pero desde el primer día no congeniamos, peleamos por todo, -

Na – parece que son rivales –

Kur – ¿rivales? – Soltó una pequeña risa irónica – los rivales compite, nosotros ni eso – al ver que la chica no entendía continuo – cada vez que intento competir con el, se retira sin más, no muestra interés por nadie y es distante con todos. Su comportamiento tan misterioso lo vuelve aún más atractivo –

Na –¿no tiene amigos? -

Kur – la verdad… no sé cómo decirlo, la gente lo rodea pero parece… -

Na – que no está con nadie –

Kur – si, ¿Cómo lo..? –

Na – antes de que se transfiriera estuvimos en la misma escuela, yo también lo notaba, era una persona distante – estaba un poco triste ante el recuerdo – pero te lo agradezco, cuando los veo juntos me da la impresión de que se relaja – le dedico una sonrisa, que provoco que su corazón se acelerara.

Kur – yo.. Nanami –

Na - ¿Qué te parece si somos amigos? – le extendió la mano

To - ¿Qué hacen afuera? – ambos jóvenes sintieron como su corazón estuvo a punto de salir por el susto.

Na – Tomoe me asustaste –

To – pues tu tienes la culpa por estar afuera con ese maldito cuervo –

Kur – zorro ¿por que no mejor te vas a tu madriguera? –

Na – basta ambos – dijo colocándose en medio de ambos – kurama solo me pidió disculpas por lo sucedió –

To – y por eso estaban tan amigables, no sabía que fueran tan cercanos –

Na – no estaba haciendo nada malo – antes de que digiere nada más le extendió su celular enfrente de su cara

To – deberías hablar con Mikage, está preocupado por ti -

Na – ¿se lo contaste? – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, tomo el teléfono y se dirigió al interior de la casa

To - ¿Qué le dijiste? -

Na – es mi asunto – eso le molesto al albino

To – te dije que no la molestaras –

Kur – y yo que esto era asunto de ambos –

To – es mi prima –

Kur – eso lo sé, pero la el problema era de Nanami y mi, a pesar de que son familia no tienes derecho de interferir en su vida – él estuvo a punto de entrar a la casa, pero lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo

To – si se te ocurre siquiera lastimarla te juro que nunca te lo perdonara – dicho esto, libro al cantante de su agarre, que retomo su camino, en cambio Tomoe se quedó un momento para dejar que el frio de la noche lo calmarla. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, sabía perfectamente que él no podía interferir en la vida de su prima. Pero sin embargo siempre que se trataba de ella, no podía controlarse. Desde que era niño siempre fue de ese modo, se sentía inseguro y no sabía el ¿Por qué? Simplemente era así.

* * *

 _-espero que las cosas estén saliendo bien –_

Kir – no podemos apresurar las cosas –.

 _-si claro, ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo se necesita?-_

Kir – se acaban de conocer dales tiempo -

- _¿tiempo?, sabes que a esa edad sus feromonas están alborotada, lo único que no necesitan es tipo–_ odiaba el tono con el que lo decía, era tan cínico y burlón – _más te vale que las cosas salgan según lo planeado ¿no olvides tu posición? -_

Kir – no lo olvido, pero esto nunca fue parte del trato - hacia lo posible por controlarse

 _-bueno es la ley de la oferta y la demanda, ¿Quién diría que esa bastarda tuya nos serviría para algo?-_

Kir – ten cuidado con lo que dices –

- _no Kirihito tu ten cuidado con lo que dices, puede que hayas tomado la presidencia pero todavía no sabes nada_ – se mantuvo callado imaginando mil formas diferentes para que la persona del otro lado del teléfono podría morir – _espero resultados prontos_ –

Kir – este tipo de cosas llevan tiempo –

 _-si claro, a ti no te tomo mucho ¿o si?_ – apretó aún más los puños maldiciéndose a si mismo _– de todas formas, ya tome cartas en el asunto –_

Kir - ¿cartas?, ¿Qué cartas? –

- _todo a su tiempo_ -

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	10. Chapter 10: proyecto

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo** **10: proyecto**

To – te dije que no lo vieras – había sujetado fuertemente su muñeca y la había aventado dentro de su cuarto, sin la más mínima consideración, su cuerpo choco contra la cama amortiguan el golpe. Nanami había quedado incrédula por su comportamiento y lo miraba como un desconocido. Era la primera vez que observaba tal furia en sus ojos.

Na - ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? – dijo con los ojos llenos de súplica y tristes. Había pasado un gran momento y por su culpa se había arruinado.

To – eso no importa, - comenzó a caminar afuera de la habitación

Na – eso es mentira, lo que acabas de hacer definitivamente me concierne - se puso de pie, observando la espalda de Tomoe que se frenó antes de cruzar la puerta al no ver que contestaba prosiguió – no estas siendo justo, tiene que haber un motivo –, pero él se quedó quieto dando la espalda

To – no me hagas enojar, - le parecía difícil que se mostrara más furioso de lo que ya estaba – no lo puedes ver más, por favor entiéndeme –

Na – no, no lo entiendo, yo….yo – tenía las manos contra su pecho, temblaba ante el miedo de la reacción del chico de pelo blanco, pero también se podía notar la determinación en su rostro de lo que iba a decir, ya había soportado demasiado su comportamiento – yo lo amo – Tomoe la miro incrédulo y a la vez furioso – amo a kurama –

 _-Corte, -_ ambos se relajaron ante las palabras del director, Nanami dejo salir un aire contenido, esa escena era la que más le había costado hasta ahora, y se sentía físicamente exhausta. Sin embargo la escena le había emocionado, era más que evidente que los primos nunca habían hablado de novios o novias y nunca pensó que terminaría declarando sus sentimientos por un cantante que para Nanami resultaba desconocido hasta hace poco. El director los felicito y dijo que descansaran un poco antes de la siguiente escena. 

Kur – Nanami, yo también te amo – dijo inclinándose y tomándole la mano que hiso que la castaña se sonrojara y antes de que pudiera decir algo Tomoe le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al cantante.

To – deja de fingir ser un príncipe cuando no lo eres y tu – dirigió su vista a su prima – no me digas ¿que este tipo enserio te gusta? –

Na – claro que no, solo somos amigos – ya estaba harta de repetirlo una y otra vez como grabadora.

Kur – que cruel eres, mis sentimientos son honestos – se paso la mano por la cabeza de forma elegante

Na – si claro – y continuo su rombo. Ella sabía perfectamente que era para molestar a su primo, (aunque le haya dejado claro que no funcionaría) además no quería meterse en la discusión de ambos y seguía preguntarse ¿por qué había aceptado hacer ese trabajo?

 **Hace 1 mes**

El tiempo que debía pasar con Kirihito finalizó, siendo una de las mejores experiencias para Nanami. Después del consejo que le dio Tomoe a Kirihito, se había transformado casi por completo, no había día que no pasara tiempo con su hija. Él le hablo de cuando era joven, de lo que le gustaba hacer, e incluso cosas de cuando Nanami era pequeña. Fue unas pláticas de lo más vigorizantes para ambos. Pero aun así, nunca tocaron el tema que era el más doloroso. Por una parte Nanami tenía miedo de hablarlo, cuando se rencontraron apenas si tocaron el tema y sabía que tendrían que hacerlo. Sin embargo la experiencias que tenían con su padre estaban llenas de alegría que no quería nublarlos con esos recuerdos.

También el tiempo que convivió con su primo y el cantante era fabuloso. Pudo conocer canciones de kurama, ella las había escuchado en algún momento pero no sabía a quién pertenecía. Le pareció interesante de alguna forma y las charlas eran divertidas.

Pero sobre todo, nunca pensó que tendría un tipo de relación tan amigable con su primo, parecía que los años que pasó lejos nunca sucedieron, eran mucho más cercanos de cundo eran niños e incluso se enteró de cosas que sucedían en la escuela. Fue como tener una plática de amigos de la infancia.

Fue así que lapso de tiempo pasó volando y volvió con Mikage y su familia. Lo cual la puso un poco triste, pero pasar el tiempo con sus amigas y sus primitos la hiso sentir completa. Le habían hecho falta en esos días y no importaba que tan bien se la pasara con Kirihito para ella su verdadera familia eran ellos.

Ese tiempo también paso volando y volvieron a clases. Aunque fue una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró que Tomoe no volvería a su colegio sino que había decidido transferirse al mismo instituto que Nanami. Lo cual alegro a su prima. En muy poco tiempo se habían vuelto increíblemente cercanos y un sentimiento de seguridad y tranquilidad surgía cuando su primo estaba presente.

Los primeros días se había hecho un revuelo por la llegada de Tomoe. En solo unos días se había vuelto alguien sumamente popular, tal como había dicho Kurama era inteligente un gran atleta y nadie sospechaba de su mal carácter. Chicas con quien nunca había hablado Nanami aparecían a su alrededor exclusivamente para preguntarle cosas de su primo. Lo cual le molestaba un poco, y empezó a extrañar los días en lo que él no asistía a su escuela. Asi pasaron los días, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que venía.

Un día llegando a su casa se topó con una gran sorpresa, su padre estaba sentada en la sala de la casa junto a un sujeto que a Nanami le resulto algo familiar.

To - ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo con un tono molesto

Kur – a mi también me da gusto verte Tomoe, - y después dirigió la vista a su hija - ¿Cómo has estado Nanami? –

Na – bien – dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del desconocido

Kur – a permítanme presentarles, el es Alfredo un fotógrafo de la compañía – este se levantó y saludó con formalmente

Mi – bueno ahora nos dirás a ¿Qué has venido? – por su rostro parecía molesto y no era para menos, todos sabían que no lo había perdonado por su cobardía y aunque Nanami todavía tampoco la había hecho si había sentido afecto por él. (después de todo era su padre)

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la sala, kayako miraba fijamente a ambos hombres que estaban sentados frente a ellos con una mirada asesina. Los primos recordaron el momento en que apareció Kirihito, por alguna razón la tensión se sentía igual a la de aquella ocasión.

Al – bueno iré directo al grano – y saco un sobre de donde saco una fotos y las coloco en la mesa del centro para que todos la vieran

-Yukiji – dijeron los esposos de forma simultánea sorprendidos por las fotos

Kir – por desgracia no lo es, aunque yo también me sorprendí -

Na – esos es – dijo Nanami sorprendida por ver las fotos

Al – exacto, la verdad es que tienes un parecido increíble con tu madre –

To - ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo poniendo los ojos sobre su prima. se notaba algo de molestia en su tono.

Na – verán.. ¿te acuerdas que te dije que me confundieron con una modelo? – parecía un poco nerviosa y no era para menos los ojos de todos estaban puestos en ella.

To – una cosa es que te confundan y otra muy distinta es que te dejes tomar fotos – jalaba sus cachetes de una forma infantil.

Na - ¿Qué tienen? – Dijo librándose de sus manos – me dijeron que eran de prueba y lo más seguro es que no las utilizarían no me pude negar –

Al – lo siento, fui yo quien se lo pedí – fue entonces que ella lo recordó, fue el quien la llevo al camerino y tomo las fotos – realmente estábamos en un aprieto, me sorprendió mucho al verte, no pensé que fueras hija de Yukiji realmente se parecen -

Kay – bueno son madre e hija – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. Nanami sabía que ellas dos se conocían, fue mucho antes de que naciera pero, sabía que ambas fueron amigas – y ¿Qué tienen esas fotos que ver? –

Al – verán estas fotos eran para hacer la promoción de una película, una secuela de kamisama – fue una gran sorpresa para todos, esa había sido la historia en la que había participado su madre. – la idea era hacer una historia donde se contará la vida de la hija de Nanami de la novela original- eso le sorprendió, sabía que su nombre había surgido de esa actuación que había hecho su madre, de alguna forma le dio alegría que esa historia volviera a tener vida.

Mi –¿y eso que tiene que ver con mi sobrina? – preguntó dirigiéndose a ambos hombres frente a el

Al – pues verán, las fotos eran para una prueba de publicidad y el director se enamoró de estas y quiere que sea Nanami quien interprete el papel de Kari, la protagonista –

 **Ahora**

Después de eso, su padre y Alfredo le suplicaron como locos para que aceptara el papel, y después de convencerla se lanzaron a combe ser a Mikage y kayako dado que tenían los derechos legales.

To – mira que te queda como el aniño al dedo ser un cuervo –

Kur – igual que a ti ser un maldito zorro –

To - si pero yo no ando acosando a la hija de mi antiguo amor –

Kur – Nanami, me vuelves a decir ¿Por qué este tipo también esta en el elenco?-

* * *

 **Hace 3 semanas**

Kirihito había entrado a la sala del director acompañado de Nanami, Mikage, Alfredo y Tomoe. Habían aceptado que Nanami participará en la película, pero con la condición de que Tomoe estuviera presente en las grabaciones (obra de kayako)

Todos se presentaron de la forma más formal posible.

-un gusto mi nombre es Akudo y estoy muy agradecida por que hayas aceptado este papel –

Na – no es nada, soy nueva en esto pero me esforzaré – fue entonces cuando poso los ojos en Tomoe

Ak – me dijiste que te llamabas Tomoe – dijo mirándolo detenidamente. Después de asentir, le pido a Nanami que se colocara a su lado. -¿no te interesa ser actor? –

To - ¿perdón? –

Ak – además de compartir el nombre, tienes el perfil perfecto para el papel de Tomoe, el padre de kari –

To – lo siento pero no estoy interesado en la actuación? –

Ak – vamos amigo, quedas con el perfil, solo debes actuar sobreprotector y hacerle la vida de cuadritos al protagonista –

To - ¿protagonista? –

Ak – si en la historia, la kari se enamora de un amigo de su madre kurama -

Na – ¿kurama? – ella parecía sorprendida

Ak – si, si perfil en la vida real se apega perfectamente con el personaje y esto también ayudara impulsar su carrera –

To – a si que solo debo torturar a ese cuervo – un aura oscura salía del cuerpo de Tomoe, y acepto el papel poco después.

 **Ahora**

Na – creo que es mejor que no lo sepas – poco después continuaron con las grabaciones, Tomoe estaba haciendo una con el actor que interpretaría al dios. Así que kurama y Nanami se quedaron observando la escena.

Na – Tomoe es bastante bueno –

Kur – algo, pero tu eres mucho mejor –

Na – no mientas, el único motivo por el cual puedo actuar es gracias a Tomoe y a ti, sus consejos me han servido mucho –

Kur – bueno, no lo voy a negar pero – Nanami se distrajo de la escena y quedo atrapada en los grises oscuros ojos del cantante – tu tienes un talento impresionante, dominaste el papel a la perfección - ella volvió a poner su atención a su primo.

Na – ¿tal vez sea por la similitud? –

Kur - ¿hablas de kari? - ella asintió sin perder de vista lo que sucedía

Na – kari perdió a su madre el día en que nació, se que yo la tuve por ocho años, pero se lo que se siente no tener madre – recordó lo que se había planeado para la película.

La trama hablaba de la vida de Kari, que es hija de Tomoe un demonio zorro y Nanami la deidad de la tierra que también era una simple humana. Dado que fue concedida en esas circunstancias, ella era mitad demonio pero como su madre había sido una diosa poseía un poder único, se capacidad de curación era impresionante y eso la ponía en un constante peligro. No solo era buscada por dioses también era perseguida por demonios y algunos humanos conectados al mundo espiritual desde que era pequeña.

Pero su poder no solo era increíble a la vez era su ruina, su poder funcionaba con su energía vital, si se excedía moriría. Por eso su padre se había vuelto sumamente protector con ello dándole a kari una vida solitaria. No tenía amigos a excepción de Mizuki que era otra familia de Nanami el cual se había vuelto casi como su tío.

Na – bueno si lo pienso bien tal vez no nos parezcamos tanto -

Kur – no, si se parecen – ella lo miro un

Na – ambas son bellas, optimistas, inteligentes y sobre todo fuerte, yo.. Realmente te admiro – tenia una sonrisa grabada en su cara, era dulce y cálida, esa tierna sonrisa hiso que se sonrojara.

Kur – por cierto ¿a que hora paso por tu mañana? –

Na – que te parece si nos vemos en la plaza a las 2 –

Kur – no quieres que tu familia se entere –

Na – no, no es eso, solo creo que Tomoe se volvería loco, dice que no debo de acercarme a ti –

Kur – si tu padre es muy protector – ambos rieron ante la broma – entonces mañana a las 2 en la plaza, es una cita –

Na – es una cita -

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	11. Chapter 11: citas

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo** **11:** **cita...s**

Tal como ambos habían planeado se encontraron en la plaza a las dos. Cuando Nanami llego Kurama ya estaba esperándola. Llevaba puesto unas gafas negras y un gorro que cubría su cabello.

Na – perdón te hice esperas – estaba apenada

Kur – no te preocupes, yo llegue un poco antes – le dedico una sonrisa – vamos – ella asintió emocionada y dejo que la guiara.

Pasaron por un par de tiendas diferentes y se detuvieron en una de ropa. Ambos acordaron que entre ellos se escogerían un conjunto de ropa y se la probarían.

Después de un par de minutos de elección Nanami le pidió a kurama que entrara en el probador, y primero le paso un pantalón medio roto, junto a una camiseta gris con estampado con la silueta de un cantante. Para completar el conjunto le paso una chaqueta de cuero negro. La verdad esa ropa le quedaba fantástica, con solo mirarlo cualquiera se habría desmallado.

Después siguió el conjunto de Nanami, a ella le pasaron una blusa de color rosado clara junto a unos shorts de mezclilla y un par de botas altas café oscuro, lo completo con una diadema de listón, similar a la mezclilla, el collar de su madre sobresalía de la blusa. Realmente lucia tierna con esa combinación.

Kur – te queda bien, pero…. – parecía algo pensativo

Na - ¿Qué sucede? - lo observo durante unos minutos.

Kur - ¿Qué te parece si elegimos más a nuestro gusto? –

Na – me estás diciendo que no tengo buen gusto – se cruzó de brazos y parecía algo molesta

Kur – no me malentiendas Nanami-chan – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – mira, escogiste esta ropa pensando en mis gustos ¿verdad? – ella afirmo con la cabes, sabía que él tenía una imagen y enfocándose en ella fue como escogió el conjunto. – bueno yo también lo escogí pensando en ti, ¿Qué te parece si lo escogemos de acuerdo a como nosotros nos vestiríamos –

Na – no lo se, - observo detenidamente el rostro del cantante – no creo que te queden las mini faldas – la cara que puso la hiso reír un poco.

Kur – bueno, como nos vestiríamos si fuéramos del sexo opuesto –

Na – parece interesante – Así ambos volvieron a buscar las prendas que. Pasaron un par de minutos y ambos decidieron cambiarse al mismo tiempo, para la nueva revelación. Cuando estuvieron listos salieron de las cabinas para observarse el uno al otro.

Kurama, llevaba una camiseta blanca y arriba una de cuadros con manga corta de botones que estaba totalmente abierta. Con unos pantalones sencillo lisos. Parecía una persona casual normal, pero su cabello rojizo que enmarcaba su cara, y sus ojos sobresalían de su piel, de cierta manera (y aunque haya visto a muchas personas con ese estilo) parecía un modelo.

Por otra parte, a Nanami le había pasado una ombliguera pegada color negro de mangas larga unos pantalones a la cadera, que parecían que habían pasado por el laboratorio de franquista, puesto estaba parecía que lo habían roto en mil pedazos y después los volvieron a cocer, pero siempre en tono negro, y en su cuello se remarcaba la cadena de su collar. Se veía bien, pero dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo esa imagen no le quedaba.

Na – no creo que me quede bien – dijo casi leyéndole la mente

Kur – no, creo que es mejor la tú de siempre– los ojos del cantante eran dulces, Nanami sintió su mirada lo que provocó un leve sonrojo.

Na – a ti te queda bien – dijo apenas mirándolo, sentía que estaba sonrojada.

Kur – si, - empezó a modelar – la verdad es que tienes excelente gusto - eso la hiso feliz. Después se cambiaron, cuando Nanami salió kurama ya la esperaba fuera de la tienda con un par de bolsas en la mano

Na - ¿Qué compraste? –

Kur – el conjunto – eso le sorprendió un poco, pensando en el último que había escogido

Na – pero ese no va con la imagen que tienes – no se detuvo al pensar lo que había dicho,

Kur – la verdad es que me gustó mucho, en especial porque tú le escogiste para mí – dijo pasando su mano con delicadeza por su cabello castaño.

Na – pero –

Kur – además no te preocupes, me traje los dos conjuntos – tenía una sonrisa burlona.

Después de eso estuvieron hablando un rato y pasaron por algunas tiendas y después fueron a ver una película. La verdad es que ambos se habían reído mucho de las tonterías que se contaban y también de la película que habían escogido. Ambos la miraban pero en eso sintió la mano de su compañerío tomando la suya. Era mucho más grande y cálida. Por un momento se imaginó caminando con a su lado, tomados de la mano de esa forma. y se sonrojo ante la imagen, se obligó a solo mirar la pantalla sin darse cuenta que los cautivadores ojos grises del cantante la observaban detenidamente.

Saliendo de allí kurama recibió una llamada, del trabajo, al parecer era urgente y no podía hacerlos esperar.

Kur – lo siento Nanami – dijo en cuanto colgó

Na – no se puede hacer nada, es trabajo – estaba algo triste, nunca pensó que una cita podía ser tan divertida – muchas gracias – cuando se dio cuenta Kurama le estaba dando un dulce beso en la mejilla, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Kur – no, gracias a ti – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, después se fue corriendo. Ella se quedó paralizada un par de segundos, ese beso le había sorprendido y también le había hecho feliz.

To – deja de andar tonteando –

Na – haaaa TOMOE - la voz repentina de su primo provocó que casi le diera un paro cardiaco - ¿Qué haces aquí?

To – nada solo Salí a dar un paseo – eso le sorprendió, porque el no era el tipo de personas que le gustara, caminar y menos en la noche, - acompáñame – dijo tomándola del brazo y guiándola, por la ciudad. Observo la espalda ancha de su primo y su cabello que se movía. No estaba segura a ¿Dónde iban? Pero no se opuso a seguirlo, después de todo, cuando estaba el se sentía segura y sabía que nada malo le pasaría.

To – toma, - dijo aventándole un micrófono,

Na – Tomoe, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – ella estaba un poco desconcertada por ese hecho. Ella hubiera pensado que kurama la llevaría a ese tipo de lugares, pero nunca lo espero de Tomoe.

To – no es obvio,- dijo tomando el otro micrófono y dando play con el control remoto - ya te pedí una canción –

 _ **(Antes que nada me gustaría que escucharan la canción, mientras lo leen o antes de continuar con su lectura, Aquí les dejo el link, y espero que lo disfruten watch?v=l20MGz5xJ80 )**_

Empezó a sonar la melodía, esa canción la conocía. _"Endless tears"_ recordaba que de pequeña solían ponerla en la radio y ella le encantaba. Sentía que la habían escrito para ella.

Dejo que la dulce melodía la envolviera y comenzó a cantar, recordando cuando en esos momentos, triste la invadía. Pero a la vez era un escape para el dolor de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a bailar con la dulce melodía. Poco después entro Tomoe, haciendo segundas voces. se volvió encontrando sola con la canción, pero en esta ocasión recordó su infancia feliz, tanto con su padre y madre como la que vivió con Mikage. Tomoe entro con más fuerza en su solo con una voz segura y firme. También recordaba cundo de niña esa parte era algo reconfortante, era como si no estuviera sola. Miro a su lado y ahí estaba el cantando enfrente de ella.

En el coro ambos se miraban "love you" se repetía una y otra vez, como si fuera una promesa eterna, algo que solo le pertenecía e ellos. Siguió un solo de Tomoe, sintió como si su voz la envolvió, como un escudo que impediría que alguien la dañara, era una confesión de un sentimiento eterno. Sus ojos se cruzaron y se perdieron en el uno y el otro. Cada palabra que decían desde ese segundo era una conversación entre ambos, los pensamientos de Nanami solo eran de Tomoe, de su niñez juntos, de las pocas veces que ella contesto cuando marcaba, cuando lo vio atreves del cristal de la tienda, el verano juntos y los últimos días.

Nanami disfruto al tope la canción, y cuando termino, miro a Tomoe sorprendida. Nunca pensó que cantara de esa forma, la hiso entremesear y a la vez se sintió guiada por su primo, pero sobre todos sus ojos, ella no recordaba que fueran tan bellos y tiernos.

Na – ahora ¿Cuál cantamos? – dijo agarrando la lista, para alejar la atención y dándole la espalda al alvino. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Sentía como su corazón latía desembocado, le costo mucho recuperar la cordura

To – la que quieras – ella apenas lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y podría haber jurado que el, tenía una sonría triste en los labios.

 **Una hora después**

To – dime ¿Por qué te fuiste con ese cuervo –

Na – Tomoe, en serio no detectaste el sabor a alcohol – para pasar el rato los primos habían pedido algunas bebidas y botanas, pero resulto que los meseros se equivocaron de pedido y terminaron sirviendo una bebida alcohólica a su primo. Y por tanto le había tocado a ella llevarlo casi arrastras devuelta a casa.

Ta – anda.. dime ¿por qué salieron? hip – dijo mientras se tambaleaba, casia arrastrando a su prima al piso

Na – estas tomado – dijo intentando hacerlo caminar, pero como respuesta el alvino de sentó en el piso

To – no pienso moverme, hasta que me lo digas – movía su dedo de forma extraña.

Na – si te lo digo, harás lo que te diga – estaba casi rendida, faltaba todavía 9 cuadras para llegar a casa y su primo no se la ponía fácil. El afirmo – la próxima escena es de una cita de kari y kurama-

To – y por eso salieron.. –

Na – no pude evitarlo, no sé cómo comportare en una cita – para ella admitirlo era algo vergonzoso, se había dedicado tanto a los estudios, que nunca había tenido un novio y por obvias razones menos una cita. – vamos lo prometiste – dijo ayudando a su primo a ponerse de pie. Pasó su mano por su hombro y los dos empezaron a avanzar. Por un rato su primo no dijo nada.

To – Nanami, ¿Por qué tenías que salir con el?- su voz era ronca y a la vez triste

Na – ya te dije… -

To – no me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué con kurama y no con migo? – se frenó de repente anta la pregunta, pensó que no la había escuchado bien. - ¿Por qué? –

Na – bueno…. Tu y yo somos primos…. Así que – sintió como el alvino recobraba fuerzas y la aventaba contara la pared con ambos manos alado de su cabeza. - ¿Tomoe? – los ojos de su primo estaban llenos de tristeza, parecía que en cualquier segundo las lágrimas saldrían por sus ojos violetas.

To – lo sé, - lo dijo tan bajo que apenas era audible – lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitarlos – lo dijo más firme, y sintió como sus manos la rodeaban, dándole un cálido abrazo – cada vez que te veo con él, me siento enojado y no sé qué hacer –

Na - ¿Tomoe? - su primo se apartó un poco de ella, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, Nanami estaba perdida ante los ojos de su primo, algo que la a hacía sentir atraída, algo que no podía explicar. Vio como esos ojos se acercaron a ella. Y después el tacto suave de sus labios junto a los suyos. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, su mente le suplicaba que se alejara, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

Tomoe se apartó con delicadeza antes de perder la conciencia. Dejando a su prima petrificada e incrédula. Su primo le acababa de dar su primer beso.

 **En otra parte**

Kir – perdón que te haya echo venir –

Kur – no pasa nada, es algo importante – dijo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. No pensó que lo fueran a llamar tan de repente y una parte de el los odiaba por ello. Esa tarde se lo había pasado uno de sus mejores días junto a Nanami y no podía creer que los hubieran interrumpido. Ambos llamaron a la puerta y cuando entraron. Dos hombres con rostros firmes los miraban.

-por fin llegaron – dijo uno de los anfitriones que tenía un cabello negro como la noche.- pensé que nunca vendría – ambos solo lo observaron

-vamos Jirou, no seas tan duro ellos – contesto su compañero de pelo plateado en un tono dulce

Ji – eres demasiado blando Suirou – le dedico una pequeña risa como respuesta – ¿y bien como van las cosas kurama? – sus ojos eran estrictos.

Kur – van bien, señor –

Sui – ¿enserio?, esas son buenas noticias – dijo sacando un abanico y colocándolo entre sus labios y nariz – me muero por conocerla –

Kir – ¿conocerla? – parecía algo asustado

Sui – claro, ella se volverá pronto mi nuera, es natural que quiera conocerla – su tono era molesto y autoritario

Kur - ¿nuera? – su voz fue tan suave que apenas fue audible.

Kir – esperen un momento, ¿no creen que todavía en muy pronto? – Ambos señores lo miraron fijamente – no deberíamos apresurar las cosas así -

Ji – no seas tan inocente, se supone que estas cosas se deben apresurar -

Sui – correcto, además me dijeron que es una hermosura, seguro que mis nietos también lo serán-

Kur - ¿Qué? – se mostraba un poco asustado, todavía no estaban comprometido ni siquiera casados y ya quería que tuviera hijos. Todavía tenía 17

Kir – se acaban de conocer, esto es demasiado rápido sin mencionar que ambos todavía son menores – Jirou le dedico una mirada terrible, que hiso estremeces a Kirihito.

Ji – eso no es un problema, eso ya lo solucionamos – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kirihito ante su confirmación - ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo –

Kur – esperen, ella todavía no me acepta como novio, esto es – fue un intento desesperado para que se calmara.

Ji – no te preocupes, pronto lo ara -

Kur - ¿Qué quiere decir? – por la mirada que tenía Jirou, ambos se dio cuenta de que no podía ser nada bueno. Sobre todo si tenía esa sonrisa en los labios.

Ji – este compromiso se llevara a cabo ya que Nanami esté de acuerdo o no -

* * *

Hola a todos, me gustaría preguntarles algo antes de que escriba el siguiente capitulo. la verdad es que la historia de Kari a mi tambien me encanta y si soy honesta no quiero dejarla como una historia secundaria. por eso mismo tengo planeado no escribir sobre ella mas aya de lo que sea necesario. pero me gustaria saber su opinión al respecto **¿les gustaría que la siguiera tratando como la historia secundaria o les gustaría que la historia de kari sea otro fanfiction?**

espero su respuesta y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	12. Chapter 12: confusiones

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo** **12: confusiones**

Tomoe se había despertado con un gran dolor de cabeza. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su recamara. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba cantando con Nanami en el karaoke, comió y bebió algo y luego… nada. Escucho como se abría la puerta de su recamar.

Mik – ya despertaste – dijo entrando con una charola y una bebida en ella.

To - ¿Qué me paso? – le dolía la cabeza y la luz que entraba por la puerta le molestaba.

Mik – Nanami me conto que el mesero se había equivocado de orden y te dio una alcohólica –

To – ya veo – Mikage le extendió el vaso - ¿Qué es? – dijo dudando un poco

Mik – un viejo remedio familia – dudo un poco antes de tomar el contenido verde oscuro. Paso unos momentos para darse valor y tomo un trago que casi le provoca devolverlo. – por cierto sabe mal, pero sus efectos están garantizado-

To – AVISAME ANTES – dijo haciendo lo posible, por contener la bebida en su estómago. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para terminarlo. – por cierto, Nanami ¿Dónde está? – pregunto en cuanto termino su bebida.

Mik – ella salió al colegio muy temprano. Dijo que ya estaba retrasada con las materias y quiera los apuntes y los temas que verían estos días –

To – soka – se pasó la mano por el cabello plateado. Sentía todavía el sabor nauseabundo en la boca.

Mik – ¿hoy tienen grabación? –

To – si, - era la escena que menos quería ver y por desgracia la había visto la noche anterior. La cita de kurama y Nanami.

 **En la escuela**

-Nanami, Nanami -

Na – kei, perdón que decías – sus pensamientos eran un desastre, no había dormido nada por culpa de su primo. Su actitud de anoche le había sorprendido. Si no hubiera sido por Mikage no sabría que hubiera hecho.

Después de que Tomoe perdió la conciencia, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero Mikage había salido a buscarlos. Fue el quien le ayudo a llevar a su primo y le contó lo sucedido aunque no incluyo lo del beso.

Eso había sido el motivo por el cual no durmió absolutamente nada.

Kei - ¿Qué estamos viendo estas fórmulas – dijo señalando una parte de su cuaderno.

Na – gracias, me están salvando –

Kei – ni lo menciones, has estado muy ocupada últimamente –

Na – si, la películas son más difíciles de lo que pensé – se sintió un poco triste al respecto. Algo que echaba de menos era pasar ratos con sus amigas, ya que el trabajo consumía gran parte de su tiempo.

Mai – y … ¿Cuándo cree que acabes? –

Na – se tiene planeado que dentro de un mes, más o menos – sus amigas estaban emocionadas al igual que ella.

-kiaaaaa es Tomoe – escucho a varias chicas y al ver hacia la puerta, estaba su primo, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, su prima se giró sonrojada, no lo miro pero sintió como comenzó a caminar hacia su pupitre.

To – es hora de irnos – dijo provocando que sus admiradoras casi se desmallaran.

Na – mmm claro – dijo poniéndose de pies sin mirarlo y marchándose casi corriendo, trato de llamarla pero una chica se interpuso en su camino, haciéndole mil y un preguntas que el alvino no presto gran atención.

De alguna forma Tomoe logra alcanzarla, pero en todo el trayecto ella no le hablo ni lo miro a los ojos.

To – Nanami ¿paso algo a noche?

Na – no, nada – estaba un poco exaltada - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

To – le verdad es que no recuerdo nada –

Na – no, ¿no lo recuerdas? – sentía un poco de alivio pero a la vez decepción

To – solo que fuimos al karaoke bebí algo y después – una imagen paso por su cabeza acompañada de una sensación de escalofrió.

Na – y después – se sintió nerviosa de que el recordara el beso. Sentía una curiosidad enorme por saber ¿por qué la había besado?

To – no.. – lo dudo un segundo, vio el reflejo en los ojos de su prima y recordó algo, recordaba estar mirándose fijamente – nada importante – Nanami sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

Na – soka, - bajo la mirada, presionando sus manos contra su pecho – será mejor que nos apresuremos, todos nos esperan - salió corriendo. Sentía un gran dolor y ni ella misma sabia el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué le dolía que no recordara su beso? Se sentía como una tonta.

Su primo la veía alejarse y se sintió terrible. Era como si acabare de perder algo importante, ni el mismo lo entendía, no soportaba verla triste ni mucho menos verla llorar.

La grabación, prosiguió sin gran demora, en esta ocasión, se decidió tomar diferentes escenas en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, para así hacerlo más realista. Primeros fueron unas en las plazas, otras pocas en el interior de un acuario, otra en el cine y por ultimo una donde estaban en el parque comiendo algunas golosinas. Pero la fundamental era esa última, ya que Kurama le declaraba sus sentimientos a Kari.

Terminaron casi en al atardecer y el director los felicito por su increíble actuación. En especial a Nanami, en la última escena, dijo que su expresión fue perfecta. Pero Nanami sabía que no era actuación. Durante todo el día no se pudo sacar de la cabeza a su primo ni el beso. Y no pudo evitar en algunas ocasiones mirarlo directamente.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Nanami se apresuró a regresar el vestuario e ir a casa, no quería estar sola con Tomoe, pero en la salida se encontró a el pelirrojo esperándola. Y de alguna manera, regresar con él en lugar de su primo no le parecía una mala idea.

La verdad es que distracción que tuvo con él fue buen, le ayudo a relajarse y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

Ku – por cierto Nanami –

Na – si, ¿Qué pasa? – parecía algo distraído

Ku – sobre anoche – la chica se sintió decepcionada era lo último que quería recordar – perdón por irme de esa form –

Na – no importa, no se podía evitar, además gracias a ti pude entender mejor lo de tener una cita -

Kur – Nanami ¿Qué fue para ti lo de ayer? – la pregunta le sorprendió un poco

Na – bueno, fue una experiencia agradable y me ayudó mucho –

Kur - ¿solo eso? –

Na – bueno…. –

Kur – Nanami, para mí lo de ayer fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida,- la chica pudo notar algo nastalguco en sus ojos, eran de felicidad - realmente pensé que tenía una oportunidad –

Na - ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Estaba un poco sorprendida – esta bromo no es –

Kur – soy serio – sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación – Nanami en serio me gustas –

Na – ya para, no es divertido, deja de usarme para molestar a Tomoe – era frustrante, porque ella sabía perfectamente la rivalidad que había entre ambos, intento irse pero el cantante la detuvo. Ambos de miraron. Kurama recordó el incidente durante el verano y rápidamente libero su mano.

Kur – esto no tiene nada que ver con el – su voz parecía algo molesta – en un principio era ese mi motivo, pero… - bajo un poco la mirada – desde que comencé a conocerte no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, a mi realmente me gusta – observo como el pelirrojo se acercó y le coloco detrás de la oreja un mecho de cabello. Ambos se observaron por un largo rato. - ¿podrías darme una oportunidad? –

Na- yo…. -

To – paren hay – Tomoe le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Kur - ¿Qué crees que haces? – lo miro con una lagrima en los ojos debido al dolor

To – vámonos – sintió como su primo la jalo y la llevo directo a casa.

No se hablaron en todo el camino. No dio explicaciones de lo sucedido, solo subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Sujeto el collar de su madre con fuerzas, rogando para que le diera alguna señal. Que le ayudara ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Paso un buen rato y escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta en un principio pensó que había sido el alvino así que dijo que se largara.

Mi – por desgracia no soy el – su tío abrió la puerta con delicadeza

Na – tío, perdón – se sentó en la cama

Mi – se pelearon de nuevo –

Na – no creo que haya sido una pelea en si – dijo algo triste, su primo no recordaba el beso, kurama se le había declarado. Echaba de meno su vida tranquila donde su única preocupación era su beca.

Mi - ¿quieres hablar de eso? –

Na – la verdad es que no –

Mi – ya veo, - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. – Nanami, hay algo que tengo que decirte –

Na – ¿qué paso? –

Mi – veras, cuando tu mama murió dejo un testamento – ella lo recordaba, según esto no podrían leer por el momento

Na – si ¿Qué pasa con eso? – estaba algo intrigada, nadie había tocado ese tema hasta ahora

Mi – bueno, el testamento se debe leer el día que tu cumplas 17, esas fueron las especificaciones de Yukiji –

Na - ¿Por qué? – Nanami no lo entendía del todo. ¿Por qué esperar tanto para que se pudiera leer su testamento?.

Mi – no lo sé, ya casi es hora de que sea – fue entonces que caí en cuanta que su cumpleaños, era dentro de un par de semanas – 10 de octubre es el día de la lectura –

* * *

este capitulo es un poco corto pero espero que lo disfruten

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	13. Chapter 13:Confusiones

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo** **13: Confusiones**

Los días siguientes fueron un verdadero conflicto para la mente de Nanami, por eso se había tomado el tiempo de caminar para aclarar su mente.

El testamento de su madre, se leería en un par de días y no dejaba de preguntarse el motivo de la extraña condición. Pero esa cuestión era realmente una excusa para no pensar en los dos idiotas que se le pasaban complicando la vida.

Por una parte estaba el tarado de su primo que le había besado. Bueno él estaba borracho, pero aun así, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos le había ocasionado algo indescriptible, algo que con solo el recuerdo hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Lo cual le asustaba.

Por el contrario se encontraba kurama, que se le había declarado. A Nanami nada mas se le habían confesado dos veces y en ambas ocasiones había sido el pelirrojo. Pero bueno el hecho que en todo este tiempo, ella había pensado que él lo hacía para molestar a Tomoe, pero ahora se daba cuento de que era serio y se sentía culpable por no haberlo notado antes.

Y no es que el cantante no le agradara, al contrario, cuando estaba con el se sentía tranquila y se divertía mucho. Pero no era un sentimiento que ella podría definir como amor, sino de aprecio o cariño.

Escucho como su teléfono sonó y lo observo un momento. No se había acostumbrado a esa cosa. Después del incidente de Kurama su tío se había puesto como loco y sin preguntar le dio el celular. (Mikage podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía) era una de las condiciones que se le había impuesto cunado volvió.

Miro la pantalla, el número pertenecía a su primo, medito un momento el contestar o no. Al final no lo hiso y lo guardo.

Pero parecía que la indirecta no funciono Tomoe no dejo de marcar una y otra vez. Destrozando la poca calma que había podido juntar Nanami. Desesperada tomo el celular, que ahora maldecía su existencia.

Na – deja de fastidiarme –

To _– pues contesta tu maldito teléfono, para eso sirve_ – enserio Nanami estaba odiando la existencia de su teléfono.

Na – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – solo quería acabar con eso de una vez

To - _¿Dónde estás?_ -

Na – en la calle –

To - _¿en qué parte?_ -

Na – ¿para qué quieres saber? – se quedó un rato callado

To – _adivino estas saliendo con tu novio_ \- la pregunta le sorprendió mucho

Na - ¿de qué hablas? –

To – _del jorobado de notre dame –_ Nanami apreto los puños ante el comentario – _hablo de, el tarado del cuervo, ¿estas con él?_ –

Na – kurama no es mi novio, - sentido una punzada de dolor en el pecho ¿Cómo se le ocurría? - y no, no está con migo -

To – _como si te creyera_ –

Na – lo digo en serio – parecía que discutiera con un niño

To – parece que realmente no estas con el cuervo – eso lo oyó demasiado cera. – Te encontré – su primo la tomo el hombro y ambos se encontraron con la mirada.

Na – Tomoe – se le quedo viendo incrédula - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

To – no estaría aquí si contestaras el maldito celular – la tomo de la mano – todos nos están esperando vamos –

Na – espera – estaba un poco asustada, la última vez que se dejó guiar por él, todo término con ese beso. - ¿A dónde vamos? – su voz era tímida y no podía mirarle a la cara.

To - ¿Cómo que a dónde?- su voz exaltada le sorprendió – todo el mundo te está esperando – lo observo por un minuto – Kayako se va mañana – fue cuando le callo el veinte, lo había olvidado por completo.

Todos en la casa los esperaban con la cena, preparada. Sus tíos recibieron a Nanami con un abraso y se dispusieron a disfrutar la exquisita cena que habían preparado.

Oni – ¿en serio te tienes que ir mama? – dijo casi con una lagrima, (que no se notaba debido a la máscara)

Kay – si, es un trabajo muy importante – dijo acariciando la cabecitas de sus hijos y dedicandoles una dulce sonrisa.

Todos en esa casa sabían que el trabajo de Kayako era como su vida. Ella se dedicaba a fotografiar, paisajes por todo el mundo, y tenia de casi todo. Desde la torre Eiffel, hasta algunos animales fotografiados en la vida salvaje. (tal vez por eso Nanami sabia como posar para las fotos)

Kay – les prometo que les traeré un recuerdo – los niños se animaron ante la promesa.

La fiesta continúo de forma energética, aunque Nanami hacia lo posible por no quedarse ni un minuto sola con su primo y no era la primera vez. Desde el incidente del beso, ella tenía mucho cuidado para no quedar solos. Lo malo es que se empezaba a volver evidente ante los ojos de Tomoe. Y eso le frustraba.

Por eso aprovecho cuando Nanami llevo unos platos a la cocina para seguirla, su prima se dio cuenta y se escabullo y se escapó. Su primo ya no lo soporto más y la sujeto de su brazo, obligándola a salir de la casa. Dejando sorprendidos a los demás miembros de la familia.

Na – Tomoe, - dijo cuando ambos estuvieron fuera

To – okey, ¿Qué mosca te pico? – dijo colocando sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, Nanami lo vio tan cerca, debió la mirada de forma instintiva

Na – noo.. paso nada – su primo, sintió que estaba a punto de explotarle una vena de la cabeza, ante la actitud de su prima. La tomo de su barbilla y la obligo verla directo a los ojos

To – mírame – Nanami ante el movimiento, solo pudo fijar sus ojos en sus labios que estaba a escasos centímetros de los suyos,

Na – NO – lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que su primo se separara de forma brusca.

To - ¿Qué te.. – Se quedó callado y vio cómo su prima se puso roja como un tomate - hooo – dedico una sonrisa encantadora – acaso pensaste que te besaría – paso su dedo índice por sus labios.

Na – noo.. esque.. yo.. – estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía lo que decía

To – serás idiota – dijo con una risa, lo que provoco la protesta de su prima – no pienses idioteces, ambos somos primos,- Nanami sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho. – Nanami –

To – nana… -

Na – claro somos primos –dijo con una gran sonrisa –no pasa nada, ya estoy bien – algo en el interior de Tomoe sabía que lo que decía era una vil mentira, pero sin embargo no dijo nada, en lo absoluto.

Kay - ¿a qué hora piensa entrar?- Tomoe iba a decir algo pero su prima fue mucho más rápida

Na – perdón tía, ya entramos – Nanami se puso junto a su tia y ella lo rodeo con un brazo

Nanami se encontraba acostada en su cama, sujetaba con fuerza su collar, y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Ni ella misma se entendía, debería estar tranquila que Tomoe solo la viera como su prima, que no recordara el beso, que no la quisiera como algo…. Mas. Pero no pudo evitarlo sus palabras habían sido demasiado dolorosas para ella. Sentía como su corazón se comprimía y por una vez en su vida, deseo desaparecer de la fas de la tierra.

-Nanami – el director la observó preocupado - ¿te encuentras bien? –

\- si – aunque realmente era mentira, había llorado hasta que se había quedado dormida. Sus ojos se sentían increíblemente pesado. Pero hoy tenían grabación y no quería retrasarla de forma innecesaria.

\- si tu lo dices – dijo y miro al equipo – prepárense – grito a todos.

Nanami se puso el kimono que usaría en esa escena, sería una de las más importantes en la película por lo cual quería actuarla de la mejor forma posible y no importaba lo cansada que estaba, lo haría.

Todos se pusieron en posición – cinco, cuatro, tres, dos … -

Ku _-karina –_ se dio un giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con su amado, que tenía la respiración agitada

Ka – kurama – dijo incrédula, se acero tan rápido como pudo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo sujeto para evitar que se desplomara

Ku – no podía dejarte, no puedo permitir que lo hagas – lo sentó en el suelo y se alejó unos pasos

Ka – no es tu decisión – dijo severa y se giró para avanzar, pero en ese mismo segundo el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo.

Ku – hace poco dijiste que tu y yo éramos uno – la chica se estremeció ante sus palabras y a la vez una tremenda furia se apodero de ella.

Ka – eso fue antes – intento zafarse, pero kurama la jalo haciéndola caer y la abraso. La castaña empezó a pelear para librarse sin éxito

Ku – eso es mentira,- la chica se detuvo un segundo ante sus palabras, - tu no crees eso, yo te amo mas que a nada –

Ka – basta,- se alejó de forma tan brusca, dejando al muchacho sorprendido – tu.. solo me vez – su voz estaba llena de tristeza – como el sustituto de mi madre, yo…. No soy Nanami - fue casi como un grito (aunque le resulto un poco conflictos ya que ella era realmente Nanami) ambos jóvenes se observaron

Ku – lo se –

Ka – mentiroso – su voz era suave – tu solo – el chico coloco sus manos en sus mejilla, y acercaron su rostro, dando la impresión de un beso.

Ku – tú eres tú, - paso su mano con gentileza por su cabello –tú eras la persona de quien me enamorado, - ambos se miraron, dando un atmósfera romántica, perdiéndose en sus miradas.

- _corte_ \- ambos se separaron por un, para observar a sus compañeros y unos aplausos sobresalieron más que nada.

-eso fue fantástico – todas las miradas se enfocaron en una silueta en el fondo del estudio. Un hombre alto que Nanami nunca había visto y sin embargo se le hacía extremadamente conocido. – Los felicito a ambos – estaba enfrente de ambos jóvenes - una actuación espléndida, realmente parecen amantes –

Nanami recordó entonces la declaración del cantante y sintió como las mejillas se ponían coloradas, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Ku – fue solo actuación - dijo con modestia

-¿enserio? – dijo con una sonrisa que para la castaña le resultó falsa - es una lástima harían una buena pareja – el director se acercó al desconocido permitiéndole a Nanami hablar con el cantante

Na – kurama ¿Quién es ese tipo? – lo dijo lo más bajo posible para que nadie lo escuchara

Ku – pues… - parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para esa situación – realmente no importa – dijo aunque eso no convenció a la chica – por cierto – dijo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta – lo que te dije ahora, no fue actuado Nanami – sintió como su corazón se aceleró – yo, realmente te amo –

Na – kurama, - no sabía que decir, miro hacia otro lado y encontró a su primo que los miraba de forma indescriptible – yo.. Necesito más tiempo –

 **Pasadas un par de horas**

Kur – Jirou – el director irrumpió en la casa de forma tan brusca que a cualquiera le hubiese sorprendido, sin embargo el hombre sentado en el escritorio ni se inmuto.

Ji – no recuerdo haberte enseñado estos modales –

Kur – déjate de tonterías – azoto sus manos contra el escritorio – ¿a que fuiste hoy al estudio? –

Ji – relájate – dijo sin despegar los ojos de los documentos – solo quise ver a Nanami –

Kur - no te creo nada – dijo severo – te prohíbo que te le acerques, yo preparare todo así que no hace falta que te metas – dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

ji – ¿Cómo si pudieras hacer algo así por ti solo? – observo la puerta por donde el padre de Nanami habia salido – pero, lamento decirte que ya hice mi jugada -

* * *

se que algunos me odiaran por este capitulo, pero no desesperen, la lectura del testamento sera en el proximo capitulo, hasta el próximo jueves

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	14. Chapter 14: infancia

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo** **14: infancia**

El día siguiente Nanami se sentía decaída. No podía explicarlo simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Afortunadamente era sábado, lo cual aprovechó.

To – Nanami – su primo irrumpió en su cuarto de forma brusca – ¿cuánto tiempo piensas dormir? - dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

Nanami lo observo desde arriba de las sabanas y la imagen de anoche cruzó su mente causándole una punzada de dolor en el pecho, oculto su cabeza debajo de las sabanas. – déjame dormir –

To – déjate de tonterías – Tomoe la despojó de sus sábanas. Ella protesto ante su acto. Pero se vio interrumpida por su primo - ¿acaso piensas quedarte acostada todo el dia?

Mi - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo su tutor cuando escucho el escándalo que se desarrollaba dentro de la recama y observo como el alvino tiraba del brazo de su sobrina en un intento desenfrenado por lograr sacarla de la cama. Se acercó y los separo.

Na - ¿Cuál es tu problema? – dijo en cuanto logro librarse del agarre de su primo

To – el problema es que estés durmiendo mientras nosotros hacemos la limpieza –

Na – ya hacia todos los deberes cuando tu no estabas, - dijo con reproche- así que creo que me merezco un día de descanso –

Mi – tiene razón –

To – Mikage – su tutor como respuesta se encogió de hombros

Na – vez, - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro – ahora déjame dormir – recupero sus sabanas y se cubrió con estas. Su primo salió del cuarto hecho una fiera.

Tomoe no entendía lo que le pasaba a su prima, nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera tan arrogante. Ella por lo general era muy servicial y hacia las tareas de la casa con mucho gusto, es más el no recordaba que alguna vez se hubiera negado a hacerlo. De hecho había otro hecho. Su cara, estaba roja _¿podría ser?_

Regreso corriendo al cuarto de su prima, Nanami iba a protestar pero como respuesta su primo le toco la frente. Había comprobado lo que pensaba y sonrió de forma triunfal – lo sabía - mostró una sonrisa triunfal - tienes fiebre –

* * *

Mikage tuvo que salir para ver algo sobre la publicación de su nuevo libro, por otra parte Onikiri y Kotetsu habían prometido pasar ese fin de semana con unos amigos en su casa. Por lo cual los primos quedaron solos en la casa.

Nanami había tomado una medicina y se encontraba dormida en su cuarto. Mientras que Tomoe le preparaba algo de comer en la cocina.

El albino observo el estofado que estaba preparando por un buen rato, sin prestar realmente atención. Había tanta tranquilidad en la casa que podía pensar. Él sabía que había sido una estúpida decisión haber elegido quedarse en la casa de Mikage, sabiendo que vería a su prima todos los días, y como si fuera poco había decidido asistir al mismo colegio y ya para rematar estaban en el mismo trabajo. Pero a pesar de que se arrepentía, al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

Cuando era niño, él se dio cuenta de que sentía cosas por su prima y la molestaba para llamar su atención, quería que ella lo mirara y le notara por cualquier medio. Lo cual causo que terminaran en constantes peleas.

Bueno la realidad es que en un principio lo hacía por celos pero todo había cambiado. Recordaba claramente cuando le dijo a Nanami que se fuera con su padre. El no era del todo consiente de su situación familiar, por eso sin pensar le dijo esas palabras tan hirientes, fue entonces que lo vio. Desde que esa chica había llegado nunca la había visto derramar una sola lagrima, hasta ese día. Después de eso, un nuevo sentimiento nació esa noche, el cual lo asustaba.

Ella era la sobrina de quien le había dado casa, una familia, un hogar y eso no podría pagárselo ni con todo el dinero del mundo. Por eso considero que era una traición lo que sentía por Nanami y tomo la decisión de distanciarse.

Busco un colegio con dormitorio que estuviera lejos y que lo mantuviera lo suficientemente ocupado para no poder volver incluso durante las vacaciones. Fue difícil estar alejados de su familia, pero de vez en cuando ellos los visitaba y las llamadas le ayudaban.

Su estrategia funcionó en un principio. En un inicio no dejaba de pensar en su familia y sobretodo pensaba en Nanami, las tareas que le dejaban, las actividades de la escuela, las peleas con kurama (adiaba admitir que el pelirrojo le ayudaba con su pena) e incluso las acosadoras que la seguían todo el tiempo, le ayudaban a no pensar en el sentimiento que le afligía y funciono bien, aunque las pocas veces que su prima contestaba el teléfono ocasionaba que los sentimientos que tenían por ella resurjan y el hacía lo posible para no hablarle en lo más mínimo, pero cada pequeña palabra que decía era hipnótica ante sus oídos.

El sonido de la hoya le distrajo de sus pensamientos obligando a concentrarse de nuevo en los alimentos. Se apresuró a apagar la estufa. Afortunadamente la comida no se había quemado. Coloco las cosas en la charola y subir a la recamara de su prima. Cuando entró ella estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro.

To – se supone que deberías estar descansado – le dedicó una mirada cansada.

Na – acabo de despertarme – cerro el libro y lo colocó en sus piernas – no he tenido tiempo de leer últimamente – dijo con una sonrisa triste. Su primo recordaba que cuando de niños ella podría haberse leído toda una biblioteca. Se acercó con curiosidad y observo el libro que tenía en las manos. "las sonrisas de una niña" era el único libro de Mikage que Nanami no había leído.

To – pensé que nunca lo leerías – dijo, colocando la charola en sus piernas y después le quitándole el libro de las manos. Ese libro lo recordaba particularmente.

 **Flash back**

Fue una tarde que estaba en el estudio de su tutor y llegó su prima con un libro en las manos.

Na – tío, ya termine este – dijo extendiéndole el libro de color marrón oscuro. Tomoe observó como Mikage lo recogía con una sonrisa dulce en los labios mientras la elogió por su habilidad y lo lista que era. – ¿no tienes otro que pueda leer? – sus ojos estaban llenos de súplica. Nadie se hubiera podido negar ante ellos.

Mi- claro, espera – empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, algún libro que le fuera de interés para su sobrina, después de un rato. Tomo uno y se lo extendió. Ella lo observo por un momento con ojos asustados. -¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

Na – bueno….. – Desvió la mirada por un momento – ¿no.. Podría ser mejor otro? – ambos varones la observaron desconcertado. Ella nunca había dicho algo parecido. Siempre se mostraba interesado por un nuevo libro. Sin embargo Mikage no pregunto nada y solo se limitó a buscar un nuevo libro.

 **Final del Flash back**

To – me sorprendes - -dijo colocando el libro en el buro

Na – yo tampoco pensé que lo leería, bueno, al menos no ahora -

To – siempre he tenido curiosidad – se sentó a su lado - ¿Por qué no lo querías leer? – Nanami miro su palor un largo rato.

Na – el día de la muerte de mi madre… nosotras – busco las palabras para hablar – íbamos a la biblioteca para comprar ese libro – sus ojos buscaron el libro – creo que me traía malos recuerdos- se metió una cucharada de la comida.

Tomoe la observo, no podía creer que una niña que paso lo que ella, podría seguir sonriendo, de la forma en la que lo hacía. Él no tenía padres, nunca los conoció.

Su padre era amigo de Mikage, y decidió cuidarlo a pesar de lo que los demás decía. Su único y verdadero padre era Mikage. Aunque siempre quiso conocer a los suyos.

Pero Nanami era diferente, ella había tenido su familia y tubo que presenciar la muerte de la mujer que le dio la vida y el único adulto que tenía el deber de protegerla, la había dejado en manos de otros (por eso odiaba a Kirihito)

To -¿Por qué decidiste leerlo? – observo su rostro, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente

Na- supongo que por el testamento – dijo. Decidió cambiar de tema y platicaron de cualquier cosa mientras Nanami terminaba sus alimentos. Cuando termino tomo un poco más de medicina.

Tomoe toco su frente, para comprobar su temperatura, los jóvenes se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Ambos sentían sus respiraciones y el albino podia casi saborear los dulces labios de la castaña. El deseo de probarlos nuevamente era fuerte y casi imposible de ignorar, se acercó más, observando como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban. Una imagen apareció en su cabeza y se apartó. Dejando a su prima algo confundida-

To- parece que la fiebre a bajado – empezó a recoger las cosa y acomodarlas en la charola –pero mejor duerme un poco más -

 _"¿Qué me pasa"_ se llevó las manos al pecho escuchando el acelerado ritmo de su corazón no entendía el ¿por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte y por qué sentía eso solo con Tomoe?

Mientras tanto en la cocina un chico, dejo caer su peso contra la pared. Quedo sentado mirando a la nada. Paso por su mano por la frente para quitarse su cabello blanco de la cara. _"¿Por qué eres tu?"_ sonrió de formo dolorosa. Cada día lo confirmaba y cada día era más difícil. Estaba enamorado de su prima. Lo sabía y a pesar de querer detener ese sentimiento, al mismo tiempo se negaba a dejarla ir.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, y raros para dos adolescentes, que extrañamente habían reducido considerablemente las discusiones, lo cual ponía un poco incómodos a las personas a su alrededor, pero por fin llego el dichoso día de la lectura del testamento.

El notario había llegado a la casa de Mikage para dar lectora al documento el cual tenía a todos con piel de punta. Toda la familia estaba presente incluyendo a Kirihito (a excepción de kayako) el notario un señor mucho mayor que cualquiera en la habitación, de melena blanca y ojos rígidos. Empezó a preparar los documentos en la mesa de centro y pidieron que prosiguiera con la lectura.

-lo lamento señor – su mirada era fría – pero todavía no están todos – Nanami quedo paralizada ante la noticia (y no fue la única) no sabían quién era la persona faltan. Y antes de que pudieran preguntar sonó el timbre, Mikage fue a abrir la puerta y se escuchó una protesta, que dejo a todos preocupados.

Cuando entró el desconocido todos se quedaron petrificados. El desconocido de cabello negro, gestos rígidos como rocas y una mirada frío, que dejaba a todos con la piel helada. Nanami había visto a ese hombre en el estudio hace apenas unos días y sabía que era alguien influyente dentro del mundo del espectáculo (aunque apenas conocía su nombre) no pensó en que lo vería y mucho menos en su casa.

Ku – Jirou – Nanami vio como su padre, palideció en cuanto vio al hombre de traje, también observo cómo se tensaba, era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma - ¿Qué…. – el presidente observo un momento los rostros de todos y después hiso lo posible para calmarse - ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – su voz estaba un poco más calmada

Mi – eso también lo quiero saber yo – la mirada que mostraba era de repulsión, esa mirada incluso superaba a la que le lanzaba a Kurama, desde el día en que apareció en sus vidas. Sin embargo aquel hombre de porte imponente, no se inmutaba ante las miradas de todos.

Ji – tranquilos caballeros – dijo con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre – solo vine a escuchar el testamento de mi querida nuera – " _nuera"_ sintió que su corazón se paraba, aquel hombre se acercó a la hija de kurama – hala Nanami, - su sonrisa le intimidaba – perdón que no me presentara antes, yo soy tu abuelo -

Los mayores estuvieron a punto de decir algo pero se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del representante de la ley para dar inicio a la lectura del testamento.

A Mikage le había dejado su colección de libros que ella solía leer, había muchos, pero el encontró que en todos ellos estaban los libros que el había escrito. Algo que represento mucho para el escritor ya que al final de cada libro su hermana escribía siempre su opinión al finalizar cada uno de ellos. Fue como tenerla más cerca.

A Kurama le dejo los bienes materiales, (los cuales estaban vendidos) y una carta.

A Nanami por ultimo pidió que conservara su collar. Lo cual le consolaba. Ella siempre había visto esa joya como una conexión con su madre.

-y por última voluntad,- dijo el abogado aun leyendo el documento - mi gran deseo es que la familia se reúna, que se mantengan los lazos. Por tanto e decidido que a partir de los 17 años de mi hija Nanami, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, la custodia será dada a el señor Jirou Momozono, abuelo de mi hija – todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Nanami contempló con la mirada a aquel hombre que sonreía ante la lectura. Su nuevo tutor.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	15. Chapter 15: nueva vida

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo** **15: nueva vida**

Había sido tan repentino, que ahora en su nueva casa se sentía extraña, observaba el cuarto donde estaba, (que era muy similar a la casa donde había vivido con Kirihito) y sobre todo se sentía en una prisión.

Sus parientes no estaban de acuerdo en lo que había pedido su madre, pero su abuelo había sido muy claro. Había amenazado con llevarlo contra los juzgados que obviamente Nanami no quería eso. Su tío en este momento estaba en el plazo de publicación de su nuevo libro. Si se metía en un escándalo podía perjudicar su carrera. Por ese motivo acepto vivir con su abuelo. Bueno eso y que aparte era el último deseo de su madre. Aunque ese hecho le resultaba de lo más extraño.

Recordaba que cuando era pequeña ella preguntaba por sus abuelos pero ambos padres nunca le contaron nada. Evadían la pregunta y ella llego a la conclusión de que posiblemente estarían muertos.

Bueno no estaba del todo equivocada. Mikage había decidido buscarlos cuando sus abuelos murieron, ella tenía entendida que ambos querían disculparse con su hija antes de su muerte. Sin embargo el tiempo les gano. En ese tiempo Yukiji ya había muerto y ellos murieron poco después de conocer a su sobrina. (Aunque Nanami agradecía haberlos podido conocer)

Nunca pensó que conocería a sus abuelo paterno, es más su padre no lo había mencionado en todo este tiempo lo cual se le hacía de lo más raro. Pero supuso que tendría sus razones.

Miro de nuevo el cuarto, a pesar de estar llena de cosas hermosas, esa habitación se sentía vacía. Extrañaba a sus primos y a sus tíos, recordaba que la casa siempre se sentía cálida gracias a ellos, pero en esta ocasión, la sentía fría.

Miro su muñeca el brazalete que su familia de había dado, recordando la fiesta que le habían hecho.

 **9 de octubre**

-FELICIDADES – al entrar a casa, su familia y amigas la recibieron con una gran fiesta sorpresa, lo cual le dejo sorprendida. Su tío le dio un fuerte abraso

Na – gracias – dijo con una gran sonrisa, abrasando fuertemente a su tutor – pero mi cumpleaños es mañana – se separan y Mikage le acomodo un mechoncito suelto.

Mi – mañana también es la lectura de testamento de tu madre, por eso decidimos festejarlo un dia antes – dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¿espero que no te moleste? – lo volvió abrasar y agradeció el detalle.

Convivio con todos, entre bromas, comidas, canciones y diversión. Los gemelos acapararon la atención de los mayores, con sus bromas y actuaciones que interpretaban.

Poco después llegó la hora de los regalos que habían preparado todos. Sus amigas Ami y Kei le regalaron una blusa entallada al cuerpo de mangas cortas y un listón fino que acentuaba su figura. Su padre le dio un libro que contaba la historia donde se remontaba a la Inglaterra antigua.

Kurama, le dio un cd, llena de las canciones que a la chica le gustaba (la mayoría de cuando estuvieron)

Por ultimo su tío le dio una caja rectangular – Esto es parte de todos- dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue un dibujo que le habían hecho los menores, donde aparecían los seis. Los elogió por su gran trabajo, pero más que nada ella se sentía feliz que ellos siempre la consideraban miembro de esa casa.

Al lado había una cajita que ella tomo y la abrió, se quedó atónita, era un brazalete con pequeñas espirales y que contenían una pequeña perla, en medio de cada uno de estas. Tenía un color plateado y me quedé mirándola por un momento.

Na- yo.. no puedo –

Mi – alto – dijo y se quedó mirando – fue un regalo de todos, así que no se aceptan devoluciones – Nanami volvió a mirar la joya que tenía en sus manos y sonrió

Na – muchas gracias –

 **Ahora**

A Nanami le resultaba de lo mas extraño, como una joya podía valer tanto, ella contaba con dos pieza que apreciaba y que cuidaba con el mayor cuidado que se pudieran, puesto que solo verlas, estas estaban llenas de recuerdos preciosos para ella.

Pasaron un par de horas donde Nanami no sabía qué hacer. Su abuelo le había dicho que esperara en esa habitación y que no saliera hasta que el la llamara.

Pasó otro rato y llamaron a su puerta, su abuelo entro junto a una mujer, que caminaba totalmente derecha y tenía un rostro firme y serio.

Ji – Nanami, te presento a Nao, ella será tu institutriz –

Nao – No, ese no es el correcto - le pego con una pequeña barita en las manos cuando tomo el "tenedor equivocado" cori guio su acción y por fin pudo comenzar a comer, aunque con cada pequeño detalle, Nao la regañaba como su hubiera hecho un crimen que nadie podía perdonar.

3 días, en tan solo 3 días aquella mujer la había hecho perder el deseo de haber nacido en las épocas de las princesas y se preguntaba cómo habían hecho ellas para sobrevivir. Pero esos tres días fueron el inicio, una semana y se preguntaba ¿el motivo de haber ido a vivir con su abuelo?, ni siquiera se veían, él siempre estaba afuera.

Con un gran cantidad de paciencia termino su desayuno y salió de la casa a toda prisa. Almenas en la escuela tenia tranquilad, al igual que en el trabajo.

Termino la escuela y ella fue a la grabación junto a Tomoe, la verdad hablar con su primo podía desahogarse, podían pelear y reírse, así ella sacaba toda su frustración, nunca pensó que podría extrañar tanto a una persona como le pasaba con él.

En el camino se encontraron con el cantante y la pelea de los dos jóvenes empezó sin parar, hasta llegar al estudio de grabación.

Paso un rato en la preparación de la grabación de ese día. Todas las demás se realizaron de forma correcta, sin embargo, aún quedaba una escena que a Nanami le daba miedo hacer. Sin embargo se armó de valor. Y se prepara para la escena.

 **Actuación**

Ka – noooooooooooooo – una chica se derrumbaba en el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, su grito era desgarrador, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir

To – Kari – coloco su mano con gentileza en su cabeza. En ese momento su hija, coloco sus manos para curarlo – no – ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Y seguía preparándose. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba movió sus manos para impedir que le curara.

Ka - ¿Por qué? – no lo entendía

To – no quiero que lo agás - sus ojos purpuras la miraban y tenía una sonrisa – eres.. La viva imagen de tu madre, por eso .. – Comenzó a toser sangre, y su hija no sabía que hacer – hija, perdóname –

Ka – noo- las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas – no agás esto yo.. –

To – hija, perdón por no tomar en cuenta lo que tú querías –

Ka- , no, tu… - le daba miedo lo que iba a decir, - solo querías lo mejor para mí – la mano de su padre le toco la mejilla

To – Kurama – sus ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo, que se sujetó el brazo por la herida, se había mantenido al margen, pero ahora se acercó al alvino. – te confió a mi más grande tesoro –

Ku – te juro que la protegeré -

To –lo sé- sus ojos se posaron en el cielo - Nanami – susurro, su mano callo, y el cerro lo ojos, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. El pelirrojo solo cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria de todo lo que había vivido, Y su hija lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de su padre.

 **Final de la escena**

Nanami se sintió con ganas de llorar cuando termino el trabajo, no solo por el hecho de haber actuado esa escena tan trágica. Muchos hubieran pensado que su actuación era perfecta, pero lo que realmente sucedía, es que el sentimiento, o solo la idea de que su primo muriera le habían destrozado por completo el corazón.

Le tomo un par de minutos, poder calmarse. Pero en cuanto se sintió mejor se dispuso marchar a la casa de su abuelo. Lo cual no deseaba, aun así se puso en marcha junto a su primo y el cantante. Las pláticas fueron vigorizantes, pero cuando llego el momento de despedirse de su primo. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ambos jóvenes.

La caminata fue incomoda, pero Kurama conto un chiste para calmar el ambiente entre ambos, el cual dio resultado.

Ku – te vez más linda cuando sonríes – un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Nanami. Quien desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Luego sintió como el cantante le agarraba la mano y la jalaba contra su pecho. Dándole un abraso protector y cálido. – Debió ser duro – su voz era tierna

Na - ¿kurama? – levanto un poco la mirada.

Ku – hoy en el trabajo, te trajo malos recuerdos ¿no? – Nanami no dijo nada, sintió como la temperatura del cantante se acoplaba a la suya y a la vez escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Después de unos minutos el, la soltó se miraron por unos segundos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, acomodo un mechoncito rebelde diestras de su oreja y le dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

na – Kurama yo… - el la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Ku – no es necesario que me respondas ahora – se le quedo viendo un par de minutos – yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – Nanami sintió que algo en su corazón se movió, alegría, miedo, ilusión, temor, no sabía cómo describir lo que sintió.

Después de eso ambos llegaron a casa del abuelo de Nanami, Kurama se despidió y la chica ingreso en el interior de la gran casa, que todavía le parecía intimidante. Al contrario de lo que algunos pensaron, la joven no llego a su cuarto, sino que Nao le tenía preparado más clases de comportamiento y de pose.

Ya entrada la noche, Nanami se dejó caer en la cama, no pensó nada simplemente dejo que el cansancio la sumergiera en el sueño.

Nao -un dos tres, un dos tres, un dos tres –

Ku - auch –

Na – lo lamento, -

Ku – no te preocupes –

Nao – señorita – golpeo su pequeña vara contra su mano – debe recordar la postura adecuada – ella solo se disculpó, y su maestra, los dejo descansar un par de minutos.

Ku – no a perdido su encanto – dijo casi burlón.

la joven dejo caer su peso en la silla dejando salir un largo suspiro. Realmente le ayudaba que ese día Kurama fue para ayudar con sus lecciones (aunque ella se enteró hace poco)

Na – ¿a ti también te torturo? –

Ku – si, mi padre es dueño de una discografía y bueno, él siempre ha sido estricto con el tema de los modales – le dedico una linda sonrisa. De repente Kurama se alejo y fue a la puerta.

Nanami solo lo siguió con la vista, pasaron unos pocos minutos y después el pelirrojo apareció, con una caja que le dio a Nanami.

Na - ¿Qué es? – dijo tomando la caja.

Ku – el director me pidió que te diera esto, para el estreno de la película -

* * *

una disculpa fue medio complicado la semana pasada y se que este capitulo esta un poco aburrido. pero quiero decirle que la historia esta por llegar a su fin, asi que espero que me sigan acompañando ,

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	16. Chapter 16: ¿¿¿amor?

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo** **16: ¿Amor?**

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y por fin llego la gala para la película. El vestido que le había traído Kurama, era simplemente hermosa, de un cloro rojo brillante, estaba entallado al cuerpo, marcándole su hermas figura, era corto por delante y se iba alargando en la parte trasera, de una forma tan natural, que parecía que el vestido iba creciendo poco a poco. En su cuello reposaba la joya de su madre y en la muñeca izquierda, el brazalete que le dieron en su cumpleaños que le hacía juego.

Su abuelo le había contratado un maquillista y un estilista para que la arreglara, el cual no pudo negarse _"ahora tu imagen es la mía"_ le había dicho con desprecio, así que se rindió y acepto a los profesionales. Los cuales no dejaron en duda sus habilidades.

El maquillaje era natural y casual, pero también elegante. Habían resaltado sus hermoso ojos, que de por sí ya poseían una bellas natural. Sus labios de un color durazno, haciéndolos ver tentadores para cualquier persona. Su largo cabello, estaba alzado en un tipo de coleta de lado, llenos de risos, que los hacían parecer el movimiento de una cascad.

Ella simplemente estaba espectacular, Kurama llego por ella y se quedó con la boca abierta ante la impresión, se acercó y la sujeto de las manos.

Ku – estas, hermosa – su sonrisa era encantadora y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

To – podemos darnos prisa.. – Tomoe acababa de entrar a la recamara y se quedó sin aire al verla. Nanami tampoco supo que decir, en toda su vida solo lo había visto de gala una vez, y fue cuando eran niños, el traje oscuro le hacía resaltar su blanca piel, su rostro enmarcado con su cabello plata, y sus ojos violetas resaltaban de una forma hipnótica. Vio cómo se acercó y sabía que diría algo para molestarla. – te vez linda – eso sorprendió a la joven que lo observo incrédula. A la vez que su corazón se aceleraba.

Su primo tenía una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios, que la dejo sin alientos, - para alguien como tú – dejo salir una risa y después de una pequeña pelea empezó entro los primos, mientras llegaban a la entrada de la casa.

Ji – ¿qué es ese escándalo?- Jirou bajo por las escaleras con su imagen imponente que poseía.

Na – lo siento, yo –

Ku – fue mi culpa señor, perdone mi comportamiento infantil – hiso una leve reverencia.

Ji – es bueno que sean jóvenes – coloco su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo – eres un excelente muchacho, te confió a mi nieta – después de asentir, los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a marchar a la noche de gala.

En la entrada Nanami estaba muy nerviosa ya que pasando la alfombra, había muchos periodistas. Ambos jóvenes le ofrecieron sus brazos y ella el tomo, y camino con ambos a sus lados. Los reporteros comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, nada fuera de lo usual, de la película.

-es cierto lo que tiene una relación romántica – pregunto a Kurama y Nanami, que no supieron cómo responder.

Na – no, solo somos colegas – contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué opina de los rumores al respecto? – Nanami no sabía a qué se refería.

Ku .- todos son simplemente especulaciones – contesto adelantándose – disfruten esta noche – dijo y salieron de la muchedumbre. Nanami no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta, ¿Qué rumores estaban circulado? –

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, Nanami estaba bailando con el cantante, ya que se lo había pedido, y sus clases dieron sus frutos. Se sentía ligera al bailar, también observo a su primo que bailaba con una gran elegancia, con una de las chicas del elenco, y sintió como su corazón se hiso pequeño por unos minutos. La música termino y la castaña decidió salir al jardín para tomar aire fresco, mientras kurama regresado a la mesa por unas bebida.

Mientras Nanami sentía la frescura de la noche el cielo estaba despejada y la luna le sonreía con sutileza.

– si sigues con la boca abierta, te tragaras una mosca – Nanami busco con la mirada al dueño de la voz.

Na – no me tragare nada – le dedico una mirada molesta a su primo. El se recargo en el barandal a lado de su prima y miro el cielo. Nanami quedo atónita ante su figura.

To - ¿Dónde está tu novio el cuervo? -

Na – no es mi novio – giro su mirada y sus ojos no miraban un punto figo, pero la mente de Nanami no dejaba de pensar en Tomoe.

To – ¿pero te gusta? – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. La pregunta dejo tan sorprendida a su prima que no supo cómo contestar. – di en el clavo –

Na – no me gusta – dijo de forma repentina. Tomoe abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

To – entonces – rodeo la cintura de Nanami con su mano acercándola a su rostro – ¿besas a cualquiera? – el corazón de la castaña se aceleró, había cierto enojo en la mirada del alvino, pero también, algo de tristes y posiblemente ¿miedo?

Na- yo… - la boca de Tomoe estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento colaido, el recuerdo de su beso se filtró en su mente, recordó esos dulces labios, que la habían besado tan gentilmente y no pudo evitar desear repetir esa acción en ese momento. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su espalda, y sus ojos no se apartaban de los de su primo. – no… - En ese momento Tomoe, la soltó y se alejó un poco.

To – lo se – Nanami observo su ancha espalda – se que no besarías a alguien que no te gustara – su prima no entendía de lo que hablaba – si te soy honesto, kurama no me desagrada del todo, si el te hace feliz, te apoyare –

Na – espera… - no sabía el motivo pero las palabras del alvino le herían – que demonios dices – su primo la miro con una sonrisa, que a su prima no le agrado nada. Era la sonrisa falsa que usaba con todo el mundo.

To – no es necesario que lo ocultes, los vi besándose –

Na – eso fue solo actuación – dijo recordando la escena donde ambos se besaban, sin embargo realmente no lo habían hecho solo lo fingieron – es más, ni siquiera –

To – vamos prima, no es necesario que me mientas – Nanami no entendía en lo más mínimo de lo que hablaba. Al ver que su prima no parecía entender, dejo salir un largo y profundo suspiro – el día de la cita, vi como Kurama te besaba saliendo del cine – Nanami no terminaba de procesar la información que su primo le había dado – seguro que fue tu primer beso - un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente. Cuando este se vio interrumpido por un grito incrédulo de la castaño.

Na – te equivocas – su primo la miraba incrédula.

To – no tienes que ocultármelo –

Na – por eso te digo que estas mal, Kurama… el medio un beso en la mejilla – desvió un poco la mirada de la de su primo. – No fue mi primer beso – un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

To – entonces ¿Quién fue tu primer beso? – su cara se volvió roja ante la pregunta.

Na - ¿Cómo sabes que ya lo tuve? – estaba asustada y un poco ansiosa por que recordara lo sucedido.

To- dijiste que no fue tu primer besos, eso quiere decir que se lo diste a alguien mas – había algo en su tono, talvez ¿molestia?. - ¿Quién te lo dio? -

Na – eso fue… - no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta – no importa… - decidió entrar de nuevo a la fiesta, pero su primo la detuvo. Sintió el calor provenientes de su mano lo grande que era. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma descomunal, cerró los ojos en un intento desenfrenado para que su corazón se calmara.

To – Nanami – sintió su otra mano en su barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, esos profundos ojos violetas. Su mano se posó en la mejilla de la castaña y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su boca. Un escalofrió recorrió por completo su cuerpo.

Ku – Nanami – en cuanto escucho al cantante, los jóvenes se separaron de forma brusca - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirando el rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

Na – nada –

La noche continúo y la fiesta llego a su fin, ambos jóvenes la acompañaron a casa. Nanami se metió entre las sabanas apretando fuertemente su dije. No podía sacarse de la mente los ojos de su primo, que la miraban con un deseo indescriptible, la pregunta que le había hecho su primo, continuaba circulando su mente al igual que el recuerdo de ese cálido beso.

El día llego demasiado pronto, Nanami no había logrado conciliar el sueño y se sentía cansada. Sin embargo ese día era un día especial para ella. Se apuró a cambiarse y después de otro tortuoso desayuno. Llegó el motivo de su alegría.

-NANAMI - Onikiri y Kotetsu saltaron abrazar a su prima, quien los recibió de forma acogedora. Desde que se mudó a la casa de Jirou no había podido convivir con los gemelos, por lo cual estaba feliz de pasar el día con ellos.

Mi – te extrañaron – su tío entro a la residencia, y su sobrina no pudo evitar abrasarle fuertemente, a pesar de que hablaban todos los días por teléfono lo había extrañado demasiado. Sin embargo el recuentro con su ex tutor no duro mucho, ya que tenía una reunión de su nuevo libro.

Na – ¿y Tomoe? – pregunto en cuanto salió su tío.

Kot – dijo que tenía algo que hacer – la respuesta le había desilusionado y a la vez alegrado.

Después de eso les ayudo con las tareas que tenía para ese fin de semana, las terminaron en poco tiempo. y se dispusieron a salir al jardín cuando cierto pelirrojo aprecio en la entrada de la puerta.

-es el cuervo – gritaron los gemelos al reconocer al cantante.

Ku – oigan – se agacho a la altura de los menores, con una expresión alfo molesta, pero con una sonrisa para no espantar a los pequeños - ¿a quién le dicen cuervo? –

Oni – a ti señor cuervo – un venita resalto en el rostro perfecto del cantante

Ku - chicos mi nombre es Kurama no cuervo –

Kot – pero eres el señor cuervo – más venas aparecieron en su cabeza.

Ku –jaja ¿les parezco un cuervo?–

Oni – Tomoe-nichan dice que eres un cuervo disfrazado de humano, -

Kot – y que podemos saberlo con solo escuchar tus graznidos a cantar –

Ku – y ¿en serio piensan que canto como uno?

-si- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ju – mocosos – ante la mirada de furia que tenía el cantante salieron corriendo, perseguidos por un enfadado Kurama.

Pasó casi una hora de persecución, los tres cayeron rendidos en el jardín

Kto – es muy hábil señor cuervo –

Ku – no soy un cuervo – su voz seguía molesta, pero estaba entrecortada por la falta de aire – además que esconde debajo de eso – en un rápido movimiento le quito la máscara a los gemelos, quedándose sorprendido. Ambos niños le arrebataron las máscaras y las colocaron en sus rostros.

Ambos niños divisaron a su prima y se acercaron corriendo llorando y quejándose porque el pelirrojo les había arrebatado la máscara. Su prima las consolaba. Mientras el pelirrojo seguía petrificado por lo que encontró bajo la mascaras.

Cuando ambos niños se quedaron dormidos debido al cansancio, Nanami las acomodo en su cama y después bajo junto a Kurama a la sala. Se sentó junto a Kurama pidiéndole perdón por el comportamiento de ambos pequeños.

Ku -¿Qué pasa con sus máscaras? – dijo después de un rato.

Na – supongo que los viste ¿no? –

Ku – sus rostros son muy… angelicales – dijo recordando aquella mirada encantadora que encontró.

Na – bueno, si son muy lindos, pero eso les trajo problemas – soltó un largo suspiro ante el recuerdo. – desde muy pequeños las personas no se alejaban de ellos, estaba tan estresados, que desarrollaron un fobia por las multitudes –

Ku – entiendo y ¿las máscaras, son un como una especie de ayuda psicológica? –

Na – bueno.. no del todo – el cantante la miro un poco sorprendido – veras, la cosa es que en una feria Mikage se las compró y al ver que nadie se les acercaba… pues –

Ku – okey entiendo, se la ponen cuando salen -

Na – de hecho… todo el tiempo – los ojos de Kurama se abrieron como platos – dicen que es su verdadero rostro – la conversación había tomado un rumbo incomodo por lo cual Nanami cambió rápidamente de tema. La conversación fue más que agradable para ambos y entre risas, los recuerdos.

Ku – Nanami – su voz se había tornado mucho más seria de lo usual y joven lo miró con sus ojos castaños – sobre lo que te dije… en serio me gustas –

Na – Kurama yo.. –

Ku – se que te dije que te daría tiempo pero, - dejo salir un suspiro contenido – cada vez que estoy contigo, cada vez que te veo sonreír – puso su mano sobre la de ella – no puedo evitar, sentir que mi corazón late por ti, me muero por salir contigo – la joven no supo qué decir, simplemente se quedó observando sus ojos ceniza – o ¿hay alguien que te guste? - dijo con un tono deprimente.

Na – a mí – en ese momento el rostro de Tomoe apareció en los recuerdos de Nanami, su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos violetas que la volvían loca. Ante la imagen, giró rápidamente la cabeza, no sabía el motivo de que su primo apareciera en ese preciso momento.

Sintió como su cabeza fue movida hacia otra dirección y fue repentino, pero sus labios y los de Kurama se juntaron en un tierno beso. Nanami estaba tan sorprendida que no supo cómo reaccionar. Kurama se separó de, los labio de la castaña.

Ku – aunque haya alguien que ames, este beso representa todo lo que siento por ti yo… - le acomodo un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja - yo… - la puerta sonó pero ambos jóvenes no despegaban la mirada del otro.

-señorita – me distrajo una de las señoritas que trabajaban en la casa, su voz regreso a la realidad a Nanami.

Na – si… - miro hacia el pasillo por donde había entrado – su primo ha venido - la joven se apresuró a ir a recibirlo que en cuanto vio a Kurama busco pelear.

Sorprendentemente no reaccionó ante sus agresiones y se dirigió a la puerta

Ku – Nanami, no olvides lo que te dije – y se fue sin más.

To-¿Qué le pasa al cuervo? – preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

Na – nada – dijo de forma cortante, sentía que su corazón latía a más no poder. Llegaron a su recamara.

To – entonces ¿Quién fue tu primer beso? – dijo antes de que Nanami pudiera abrir la puerta. Sintió como su corazón se acelerara más.

Na – eso no te importa – intentó abrir la puerta pero su primo se lo impido.

To – si me importa – sintió su respiración en su nuca, giró un poco la cabeza para hallar esos ojos violeta que la estaban volviendo loca.

Na - ¿Por qué te importa? – dijo sin despegar su vista de la de el

To – por qué…. – se quedó callado por unos segundos, pero para Nanami, fueron casi horas – eres mi prima – despego su mano de la puerta. Su prima sintió un dolor en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Poco después cargo a los niños y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa. Jirou había ordenado que un chofer se llevara a los primos de Nanami, para que no corrieran peligro. Y los vio alejándose.

Se dio un baño, para despejar su mente de todo. Cuando estuvo bañada y con la piyama Nanami se dejó caer en la suave cama mirando al techo. Tenía sujetado su dije su mente era un mar de emociones, y el culpable era Tomoe. Solo él lograba que su corazón se acelerara de esa forma, sus acciones le incomodaban pero le hacían feliz y cada vez que se separaban era un vacío en su pecho. Solo él lograba hacerla sentir de esa forma.

Ni siquiera Kurama que le había declarado su amor y le había besado… - amor – Nanami se sentó de repente y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla. – Claro – sintió una pequeña risa que a la vez era triste – ahora lo entiendo yo… lo amo, amo a Tomoe – un gran alivio recorrió su pecho en cuanto admitió el sentimiento.

De repente escucho un pequeño golpe en su venta, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y se encamino hacia el balcón y en cuanto se asomó, se encontró con un alvino que la miraba con una mirada intensa.

* * *

una disculpa es un poco tarde pero no me gusta dejarlo sin capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y con este empieza la cuenta regresiva para el final.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	17. Chapter 17:calma antes de la tormenta

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capitulo** **17: la calma antes de la tormenta**

Un chico de cabello blanco que aparentemente reposaba tranquilamente en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, no dejaba de pensar en su prima, cada vez que estaba su lado, era como si recuperara algo de su interior. Sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal pero, no quitaba que deseara más de esa sensación.

El amor que tenía por Nanami era como droga, le daba una felicidad incalculable, pero con tan solo está alejado un poco, se sentía como la persona más miserable del universo y hacia lo posible por obtener más. Y entonces recordó lo de esa tarde y la anterior.

Necesitaba desesperadamente que su prima le digiera que amaba a alguien, de esa forma quizás por fin se rendiría. Pero ella no le respondía nada y lo que era más cada vez que preguntaba no podía ser tan insistente como quería.

Había algo en el interior de su mente que no le dejaba, con tan solo acercarse de la forma que lo hacía ya deseaba sus labios, era como si quisiera repetir algo. Cerro los ojos y recordó la vez que Nanami tuvo su cita con Kurama. Recordó el coraje que le dio cuando pensó que ambos se habían besado.

Pensó que si estaban solos podría decirle sus sentimientos y por eso la llevo al karaoke, sin embargo al estar allí no pudo. Y uso la canción con la esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta. Pero no fue de esa forma, ella se alejó.

Entonces pasó lo de la bebida. Realmente apenas si tenían imágenes de el caminando por la calle y luego… una imagen cruzo la mente del alvino, tener a su prima tan cerca y….. _"¿a quién le diste tu primer beso?"_ salió de su recamara y comenzó a correr por la calle, no podía creer lo que apareció en el recuerdo. Tenía que confirmarlo.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, y cuando llego a la mancio se las ingenió para evadir la seguridad y llegar a la ventana de su prima. Tomo una roca que encontró y la ventó contra la ventana de su prima, y al notar que no respondía repito la acción. Cuando por fin ella salió, se quedó emboado, llevaba puesta un blusón para dormir y su cabello bailaba con el viento.

Na – Tomoe – su voz lo regreso a la realidad - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto incrédula Nanami que lo observaba.

To – necesito saber algo – y comenzó a trepar el muro. Con una facilidad y rapidez que sorprenderían a cualquiera.

Na – ¿te crees el hombre araña o que? – dijo cuándo el alvino llegaba al balcón.

To – Nanami, ¿Quién fue tu primer beso? – la chica se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

Na – eso… -

To – ¿fui yo? – la pregunta le sorprendió tanto que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Na – ¿lo recordaste?- estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía que decir.

To – así que realmente fui yo – Nanami solo asintió como respuesta. En eso Tomoe la rodeo en un cálido abrazo – soy feliz –

Na – espera….. Tomoe…. - intentó alejarse, pero Tomoe poso su mano en su mejilla y la beso. Su beso fue tan dulce y cálido, casi embriagante para ambos, Nanami correspondió el beso, mientras las manos del albino se entrelazan con su lago cabello. Pero una parte de Nanami recobro la razón y se alejó un (a pesar de que no quería) - ¿que haces? – sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración acelerada.

To – te amo – la sujetó de los brazos con delicadeza. Su voz era suave pero segura.

Na - ¿Qué? – pensó que había escuchado mal.

To – te amo – lo dijo tan claro, Nanami sintió como su corazón se aceleraba – te amado, desde niños pero….. – el albino busco las palabras – pensé que lo que sentía era una traición a Mikage por eso me aleje, quería alejarme de ti y así podríamos continuar con nuestras vidas, borrar estos sentimientos pero…. – colocó su mano con gentilice en su mejilla – no puedo, cada vez que te veo con otra persona es tan doloroso que podría morir –

Na – Tomoe, yo – no podía dejar de ver esos ojos violetas que la volvían loca.

To – sé que es incómodo para ti, - quitó su mano del rostro de su prima - pero créeme que te entenderé – sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara y pensó que sería lo mejor para ambos, lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de Nanami. Se disponía a irse pero en eso la castaña lo sujeto del brazo.

Na – eres molesto, - Tomoe la miro - siempre lo fuiste desde que éramos niños, me hacías bromas- su voz era un poco amarga y lenta. Su rostro está oculto bajo su cabello – cuando supe que volverías la verdad tenía miedo de eso, - un sentimiento de arrepentimiento invadió a su primo ante el recuerdo - pero cuando llegaste no pude evitar sentir que te necesitaba, - lo miro directo a los ojos – me siento completa cuando esta y no imagino mi vida con otra persona –

To – Nanami – el rostro de la castaña estaba sonrojado y había un brillo especial en sus ojos. Tomoe volvió a colocar su mano en la mejilla de la castaña, que se estremeció ante el contacto.

Na – Tomoe, te amo – dicho esto una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos jóvenes, que poco a poco se fueron acercando, y conforme esto pasaba la sonrisa se desvanecía hasta el espacio entre ambos desapareció, en un profundo y dulce beso, uno que representaba lo que sentían por el otro, lo que el paso de los años había formado. Un beso tan dulce que representaba tanto para ambos, y tenían a la luna como el testigo de su amor.

Nanami se encontraba en su cama, mirando al techo. Tenía una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y no pudo evitar pasarse los dedos por su labio inferior. La sensación de los labios de Tomoe contra los suyos no desaparecía y no quería que eso sucediera, cerró los ojos recordando esos segundos. sin embargo no había durado lo suficiente.

 **Hace una hora**

-¿Quién anda hay? – ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron separándose repentinamente. Tomoe en un rápido movimiento se metió al cuarto de la castaña. – Señorita – dijo el guardia que diviso a la joven en el balcón. - ¿se encuentra bien? –

Na – si… - dijo mirando hacia abajo – solo que no podía dormir –

-no debería salir a esta hora, podría pescar un resfriado –

Na – no se preocupe estoy bien – en eso se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono, el alvino se apresuró a apagarlo.

-¿es suyo? - pregunto el guardia cuando se dio cuenta que no era su teléfono el que sonaba.

Na – si, debe ser mi tío, si me permite – dijo corriendo al interior del cuarto

-buenas noches señorita –

Na – buenas noches - grito por lo alto. Y después observo como Tomoe hacia lo posible por contener la risa. – no es chistoso – dijo por lo bajo y sentándose a su lado – casi me da un infarto –

To - lo siento – cuando logro calmarse, la mirada de ambos se encontraron.

Na - ¿Quién era? – dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

To – parece que Mikage se dio cuenta de mi ausencia – observo el teléfono que tenía en la mano. –será mejor que vuelva – se levantó del piso, y después de comprobar que no había nadie mas, en el jardín, abrió la puerta. Nanami se sintió triste de que él se fuera – a por cierto – la castaña lo miro y Tomoe la volvió a besar, fue corto pero dulce – hasta mañana – le dijo antes de empezar el deceso.

 **Ahora**

Nanami no podía evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Decidió salir a la cocina por un poco de agua y mientras avanzaba, no pudo evitar pasar por la oficina de su abuelo. Se sorprendió al notar que había luz en el intento y supuso que tendría una reunión o algo así. Paso con la mayor cautela posible.

Kir – ¿Nanami está de acuerdo? – al escuchar su nombre y al notar la voz de su padre se paró en seco. ¿Qué hacia Kirihito a esa hora en la casa de su abuelo?

Ji – eso no es lo importante, sino que ya todo está listo, - Nanami pego la oreja a la puerta, no entendía de lo que hablaba su padre y su abuelo, ¿Qué estaba de acuerdo? ¿Qué querían decir con eso?

Kir - ¿ella lo sabe? – noto que la voz de Kirihito estaba molesta y noto algo de preocupación.

Ji – se lo diré mañana – decir… ¿decirle que? La castaña no entendía nada de lo que decían.

Kir – y se niega –

Ji – bueno, no importa que haga, la fecha de la boda ya está fijada.

* * *

se que es un poco corto, la verdad a pesar de las vacaciones se me hiso casi imposible escribir, pero odio dejarlos si capitulo, asi que les traigo este y espero que lo disfruten. por favor dejen sus comentarios.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	18. Chapter 18: calma antes de la tormenta

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo** **18: la calma antes de la tormenta II**

Una chica de cabello castaño estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, en menos de un año su vida se había derrumbado casi por completo. Temblaba de ira y de frustración por no poder cambiar las cosas que estaban sucediendo. En eso escucho un golpecito en su ventana. Sabia de quien se trataba pero lo ignoró. Los golpes siguieron apareciendo, y Nanami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cada golpecito le suplicaba que saliera al balcón, que mirara a la persona que reinaba su corazón.

De repente los sonidos contra la ventana cesaron y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió. Pasó unos pocos minutos y tocaron a la ventana, en esta ocasión la castaña no pudo evitar mirar por esta y encontrarse los ojos violetas de su primo, su mirada era severa, su boca estaba en una fina línea y su mirada clavada en la figura de Nanami. La chica respiró profundo para calmarse y abrir la ventana.

Na - ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo con una voz fría, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse miserable.

To – tu sabes a que vine – dijo entrando al cuarto – necesito una explicación – sus ojos tenía ojeras profundas y oscuras, era más que obvio que no había dormido. - ¿Cómo es que te vas a casar con Kurama? – la intriga y el miedo de perder a la mujer que amaba desde su infancia era más fuerte que él.

Na – eso mismo, ambos nos casaremos – sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso no tenía valor de verlo a la cara. Sintió como el albino la tomaba de los hombros y la estrellaba contra la pared.

To – es mentira – la castaña miro en los ojos violetas del chico que amaba, estaban llenos de tristeza de desesperación - tu dijiste que me amabas,…. ¿Qué te hiso cambiar así?...- la culpa la invadió totalmente, pero su decisión estaba tomada.

Na – Tomoe, yo…. Quiero a Kurama – dijo lo más firme que pudo e intentó convencerse de lo que decía era verdad. (Aunque para ella también le pareció que mentía)

To – lo quieres, ¿pero.. lo amas? – su rostro se acercó tanto que Nanami percibía su aliento un deseo por colocar sus labios con los de él, la inundó profundamente. Desvió la mirada y movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. – No te creo – al escuchar eso sintió como si mirada era movida, hacia la del alvino, que no dudo en besarla, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Nanami quería que parara e intentó alejarse, peleo para que se apartara y lo consiguió sin embargo Tomoe fue más rápido y la obligo a que continuaran conectados con sus bocas. Poco a poco Nanami sentía como toda la determinación que había juntado los últimos días se esfumaba, no pudo evitar que quisiera más de esos labios que la volvían loca. Se entregó al beso como le suplicaba cada célula de su cuerpo. La mano de Tomoe rodeo su cintura profundizando más el beso. Pero la ilusión no podía durar para siempre y Nanami al recordar por qué debía alejarse retomo fuerzas y se separaron.

No – Tomoe, yo – los ojos de la persona que más amaba, estaban incrédulos y llenos de dolor, Nanami tuvo que reunir toda la determinación que pudo para pronunciar las siguientes palabras –me casare con Kurama el próximo mes, por favor no me hagas esto – Tomoe retrocedió ante la declaración – por favor vete - después de eso su primo se fue.

No se dejó caer, pasaron unos minutos eternos, mientras que esperaba que Tomoe se alejara lo suficiente, y solo cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido, dejó caer su peso contra la pared, dejándose llevar por la gravedad hasta tocar el suelo. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Colocó sus manos contra su pecho, le dolía el corazón. –Perdóname, no podré está a tu lado, te amo - Acababa de hacerle un gran daño a la persona que más amaba. Pero lo que hacía no era solo por ella. Sino por aquellos que amaba. – no tengo libertad, no tengo opción, perdóname – siguió diciendo, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sin parar por sus mejillas, maldecía su destino, pero si podía proteger a quien amaba. No le importaba sacrificarse.

 **1 semana atrás**

Kir – y se niega –

Ji – bueno, no importa que haga, la fecha de la boda ya está fijada.- al escuchar esto, la castaña no pudo evitar entrar de forma bruta al estudio, las miradas se posaron en la joven. Por un lado Kirihito la miraba con sorpresa y temor, mientras que su abuelo tenía una mirada indiferente.

Na – ¿Qué significa eso que ya está decidida mi boda? - Kirihito intento a acercarse a ella y acariciarle la cabeza, pero ella la alejo. - ¿Qué significa esto?- Jirou, le ordenó a su hijo que los dejara solos, lo cual dudo un momento pero no discutió. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él. – ¿Me vas a explicar qué es eso de mi boda?- Nanami se sentía furioso, había hecho todo lo que su abuelo había querido, pero no aceptaba eso de un compromiso. Nunca lo haría y mucho menos cuando sus sentimientos por Tomoe habían salido a la luz.

Ji – como escuchaste – se puso de pie y miro hacia la ventana que estaba a su espalda – como una Momozono es tu obligación mantener el prestigio y el legado de la familia – dijo con total seriedad.

Na – entonces decidiste mi boda – dijo casi incrédula, era increíble que Jirou le digiera eso.

Ji – si te soy honesto estaba preocupado cuando se hiso este acuerdo –

Na - ¿acuerdo? – la castaña le tomo unos minutos analizar esa información - ¿desde un principio me buscaron para casarme? –

Ji – brillante, - giro para mirar a su nieta - una chica lista sin duda - Nanami dejó salir un aire contenido. Sintió como su boca se abría hasta el suelo. – espero que como miembro de esta familia… -

Na – no lo are – Jirou la miro con una mirada indescifrable – no me casaré con nadie, así que puedes despedirte de la boda- se dirigió a la puerta.

Ji – abra consecuencias- la voz de su abuelo la detuvo. -no podrás escapar tan fácilmente de esto Nanami – ella lo miro directo a los ojos, aun por la distancia, se veía claramente la determinación en sus ojos.

Na – hazme lo que quieras, pero no are caso a lo que me digas – y salió sin más, azotando la puerta tras de ella.

Jirou se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, recargando su barbilla en sus manos, recordando lo que dijo su sobrina. Una risa se escapó de sus labios – definitivamente eres la hija de tu padre –

A la mañana siguiente Nanami hiso sus maletas, le importaba poco que Jirou tuviera su custodia, se largaba de esa casa. Se fue a pie, poco le importaba lo que su abuelo opinaba. Sabía que no podría quedarse con Mikage para siempre. Pero al menos se alejaría de esa casa por un rato.

En cuanto entro no había nadie, lo más probable es que sus primos estuvieran en el colegio y Mikage en el trabajo. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba tan enojada que se había olvidado por completo la escuela. Pero como era una semana de repaso para los exámenes, realmente no se perdía de gran cosa. Por lo cual pensó que no pasaría nada si faltaba ese día (lo cual nunca había sucedido, más que cuando se enfermaba de gravedad) Mando un mensaje a Mai, para que avisaran que no asistiría.

Después de subir sus cosas al cuarto, decidió darse un baño para relajarse. En cuanto terminó, se dirigió a las escaleras. –DEBEN ESTAR LOCOS – escucho la voz de su tío y un golpe seco. Nanami se quedó en silencio escuchando la conversación, lo más seguro era que los editores le habrían sugerido un cambio que no le haya agradado.

-tranquilízate, - ese era Roberto su editor

Mi – ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, cuando me anuncian que no publicaran el libro? –

Ro – yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero debes calmarte – no lo veía pero por el tono se daba cuenta de que estaba furioso y no era para menos. Había trabajado en ese libro por meses. No era solo un libro, Mikage siempre ponía su alma en ellos.

Mi - ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? Ya está la publicidad, presupuesto, diseño, todo – nunca había escuchado a su tío tan afligido _. - habrá consecuencias no podrás escapar tan fácilmente de esto Nanami –_ se negaba a creerlo, pero si era el caso, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Poco después Mikage se dio cuenta de la presencia de su sobrina, pero ella hiso como si no escucho nada. E invento que había ido a la casa porque extrañaba estar hay. El día transcurrió con si nada hubiera pasado, Mikage no dijo nada de su libro, Onikiri y Kotetsu estaban igual de inquietos. Y Tomoe se mantenía tranquilo como si nada no hubiera pasado la confesión, aunque de vez en cuando, le dedicaba a Nanami una sonrisa cómplice.

Sin embargo la mente de Nanami, vagaba en la amenaza de su abuelo.

En la noche, Nanami estaba sentada en la cama de su vieja habitación, no podía congeniar el sueño. Todavía era temprano, así que camino un poco por la habitación. Escuchar sonar su teléfono, al mirar la pantalla se trataba de su abuelo, y no dudo en contestar.

Ji – parece que si te quedaste con tu querido tío Mikage –

Na- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –

Ji – te dije que habría consecuencias – Nanami sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda por completo.

Na – no los metas en esto – casi parecía un grito, pero se contuvo para no despertar a nadie –ellos no tienen nada que ver-

Ji – al contrario, te importan más ellos que tú misma, así que este es un mejor castigo –

Na -¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que estaba asiendo

Ji – tal como oíste, y bueno, déjame decirte que es una lástima que no aprecien el talento de Mikage, - Nanami maldijo para sus adentros –por cierto tus pequeños primos son adorables y muy listos por lo que se, por otra parte tu primo tiene un gran potencial y no hay que decir de tu querida tía sería terrible que sus talentos sean desperdiciados –

Na – si los tacos, te juro… -

Ji - ¿Qué harás?... ¿contarle a los medios? ¿Demandarme?, déjame decirte que controló los medios y por si fuera poco, todavía eres menor de edad y para demandar, necesitas la autorización de tu tutor-

Na – no seré menor para siempre –

Ji – cierto, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año – Nanami apretaba los puños con fuerza, ¿con que tipo de demonio había dejado al cuidado su madre?

Na – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

Ji – buena niña – contuvo el reclamo que exigía por salir – primero, vuelve a la mansión mañana temprano, te explicare los detalles de tu boda –

Paso un par de minutos, donde Nanami quedo estática y escucho como llamaban a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con Tomoe – Hola – dijo con ternura, ella respondió el saludo, y le permitió la entrada. - ¿está todo bien? –

Na- sí, solo… un pesadilla – Tomoe la rodeo con sus brazos y la presionó contra su pecho de una forma protectora.

To – no te preocupes estoy contigo - su voz profunda y protectora. Deseo que no acabara, sintió como levantaba su barbilla con ternura para darle un tierno beso. Pero Nanami se apartó antes de que pasara.

Na – perdón estoy cansada – se excusó, sentía que traicionaba a la persona que más amaba, apenas la noche pasada, se habían declarado sus sentimientos y ahora estaba comprometida con otra persona.

To – no pasa nada – acaricio su mejilla con gentileza – buenas noches – y salió. Sintió que su corazón estaba oprimido por el sentimiento.

 **Ahora**

Nanami nunca pensó que los planes de la boda estuvieran tan adelantado. Y lo peor fue enterarse que Kurama era su prometido. Sintió una profunda traición al enterarse de que él sabía todo desde un principio. Por eso se había acercado a ella.

Estaba deprimida, tuvo que decirle cosas a Tomoe que no eran ciertas, lo amaba, lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, jamás se perdonaría que Jirou le hiciera daño. Sabría que en cuanto ella estuviera casada el podría continuar con su vida.

Solo un mes, solo un mes le quedaba con la poca libertad que tenía.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :) 3


	19. Chapter 19: pasado

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo** **19: pasado**

Ji – Nanami, mañana te aran la prueba de vestido, así que en cuanto termines el examen volverás inmediatamente a casa – ella hiso un leve movimiento de cabeza. – Nanami –

Na – si señor – la joven, estaba tan deprimida que en ese momento parecía una muñeca de porcelana, que se dejaba manipular como si fuera una marioneta.

Ji – bien puedes regresar a tus lecciones – dicho esto la joven hiso una reverencia y salió, encontrándose en la puerta a su padre. El intento llamarla pero salió corriendo. Kirihito solo observo su espalda. – parece que te odia –

Ki – y de quien crees que es la culpa – dijo mirando a su padre.

Ji – no me culpes de tus problemas, te dije que debías ser claro con sus responsabilidades en la familia, pero aun así te deje que lo manejaras a tu modo. –

Ki – ¿hacer lo que tú me hiciste? – golpeo el escritorio

Ji – yo no te enseñe ese comportamiento – dijo mirándolo con autoridad – quiero que quede claro que le estoy haciendo un favor a tu hija – Kirihito retrocedió incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba

Ki - ¿favor? – rio con ironía – olvide que para ti que la gente haga lo que a ti te conviene es ofrecer favores -

Ji – a muy a su pesar está en lo correcto, te rescate de que continuaras con una mujer… - kirihto lo sujeto de la solapa y lo levantó

Ki – cuidado con lo que dices fue la mujer que ame y la madre de Nanami –

Ji – y se lo agradezco – se libró de las manos de su hijo. – si te soy honesto nunca pensé que tu hija, fuera tan digna de portar el apellido Momozono, aunque a un le falta un poco, en serio cometí un error ese día en aceptar tu trato, esa chica hubiera sido mejor moldeada al estar bajo mi cuidado – el apretó los puños con fuerza, - vete, debes hacer tu trabajo como es debido –

Tal como el ordeno abandono la casa, no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de su hija, pero no se atrevió a tocar la puerta. Pero pudo escuchar un leve llanto del otro lado, provocando que su corazón se partiera.

Salió de la mansión y mientras conducía al trabajo recordó todo lo sucedido, en todos esos años, desde la muerte de su amada esposa Yukiji.

 **Flash back**

-espere señorito Kirihito, su padre se encuentra ocupado y no – eran las súplicas de la secretaria que no lo pudo detener.

Ki -¿Qué demonios hiciste?- dijo de forma exaltada, empujó con tanta fuerza que las puertas se azotó contra las paredes.

Ji – disculpen caballeros el comportamiento de mi hijo, por favor permítame uno momentos – tres hombres que estaban sentado frente a ellos, se pusieron de pie, pasando de largo al recién llegado- no recuerdo haberte enseñado esos modales, tu tiempo con los plebeyos te ha cambiado-

Ki – no me salgas con tus cosas, qué fue lo que hiciste, mataste a.. –

Ji – te cuidado con lo que dices, yo solo la mande a llamar no provoque el accidente –

Ki - ¿Por qué hiciste, tal cosa?.. Por tu culpa ella esta… -

Ji – no hice nada malo solo quería convencerla que dejara de usar a su bastarda para amarte –

Ki – esa bastarda que dices es mi hija, tu nieta – no pudo esconder la frustración y la tristeza que se apoderaba de el

Ji – y una deshonra para la familia – Kirihito le dio un golpe en la mejilla – me parece que tu estado está pero de lo que pensé – dijo limpiándose un chorrito de sangre que le salía por la comisura del labio.

Ki – no te nos acerques nunca más – giro en sus talones para salir

Ji – te dije que abría consecuencias cuando te fuiste – eso hiso que se parara en seco. – la muerte de tu esposa fue desafortunado, pero como estas, no puedo permitir que críes a esa chiquilla – lo miro con una mirada asesina y lo sujeto de la solapa.

Ki – no te acerques a Nanami –

Ji – tu situación económica es mala, acabas de golpear a una persona en su propia oficina, creo que eso se podría conocer como furia desenfrenada, definitivamente esa niña estará mejor con su abuelo que con un hombre violento –

Ki – ella no ira a ningún lado contigo - Kirihito lo soltó con brusquedad.

Ji – que eso lo decida un juez, - su mirada se mantenía seria

Ki – ¿serias capaz de quitármela? – por desgracia Kirihito sabía que en la situación en la que estaba esto no representaría ningún reto para su padre, que poseía dinero y amigos en la política.

Ji – por supuesto, fuiste una gran decepción y a pesar de que no creo que esa niña pueda llenar el lugar de una Momozono, espero que sea más útil que tu –

Ki – no somos objetos –

Ji – claro que no son mi familia y espero que sean los más competentes posible – Kirihito observaba al hombre que le dio la vida. Recordó lo difícil que fue su vida debido a su apellido, lo poco que le importaban los demás y lo mucho que se equivocaba. Yukiji le había abiertos los ojos, le había dado un motivo de vivir. Jamás permitiría que su hija pasara por lo mismo que el tubo que pasar.

Ki – dime – su padre lo miró con rostro neutro - ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Su padre dejo salir una risa seca – are lo que quieras, pero promete que no tocaras a mi hija –

 **Poco después**

Na – papi,- una pequeña niña que llevaba un vestido color verde claro y un sombrero, caminaba con un hombre alto y cabello negro - ¿a dónde vamos? –

Ki – ya verás – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Se paró enfrente de una gran casa donde muchos niños jugaban. Le indico a su hija que fuera a jugar mientras el atendía unos asuntos, la niña obedeció. Después de dejar las cosas de su hija y hablar con la encargada y ofrecerle dinero para que no preguntara el motivo de su abandono, Kirihito camino con gran sigilo para que su hija no lo notara.

-PAPA – pero no dio resultado, la voz de su hija en su espalda lo asusto, pero debía ser firme con su decisión y arranco el coche, por el espejo trasero observo como su hija corría tras de el. Pero también observo a una mujer que trabajaba en el orfanato que corría tras ella. Fue una pelea sobre humana por continuar su camino. Vio cómo su hija callo en la calle y a la mujer que la ayudo a levantarse.

Cuando estuvo lejos, las lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas, pidiendo perdón a su hija y a su difunta esposa por lo que acaba de hacer. Sin embargo seguía pensando que era lo mejor, su hija podría tener una vida normal, amigos, una vida pacifica donde no tuviera que cargar con el peso de su familia.

 **Hace menos de un año**

-eso no fue parte del trato – Kirihito estaba hecho una furia, cuando se enteró del plan de compromiso que Jirou había organizado.

Ji – el trato era que te casarías con quien yo dictara y darías un heredero a la compañía, sin embargo no cumpliste -

Ki - y ahora usas a mi hija, todavía puedo darte un nieto – la realidad es que no deseaba hacerlo, no importaba si era por obligación, sería su hijo y a él también lo protegería.

Ji – si claro, por lo que se, la vida no es eterna y deseo ver la unión de mi industria con la de las industrias Shinjirou –

Ki – no te perdonare que uses a mi hija –

Ji – no lo hago, simplemente la hago responsable de sus deberes, pero si quieres que la deje sola, retiraré mis propuestas de universidad -

Ki – ahora amenazas su futuro, sabes mejor que yo que ellos consideraron a Nanami, mucho antes de que mandaras tu carta –

Ji – cierto, pero con dinero baila el perro – ambos se miraron, Kirihito tenía una mirada de odio total hacia el hombre que le dio la vida, mientras que Jirou se mantenía inexplosible – míralo como una oportunidad, no sufrirá nunca una necesidad, tendrá el estatus que siempre debió tener y sobre todo, podrás verla de nuevo –

Ki – ¿estas bromeando? – se apartó un poco del escritorio – me obligaste a separarme de ella y ahora lo usas a tu favor -

Ji – digas lo que digas esto ya está decidido –

Ki – no lo permitiré – se dirigió a la puerta pero detuvo su marcha al escuchar a su padre.

Ji – sería terrible que Nanami se enterara que su padre la abandono por que su madre era una aventura –

Ki – estás loco – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Ji – legalmente la única esposa que has tenido es Kuromaro, no te parece una triste historia, un hombre que estaba comprometido se metió con su compañera de actuación y en cuanto murió abandono a la bastarda que tuvo como hija – su hijo se acercó y lo sujeto de la solapa de forma brusca.

Ki – no le digas bastarda, es mi hija - Jurito se libró de su agarre.

Ji – que crees que opinaría de su padre –

Ki – ambos sabemos que lo que dices es una mentira –

Ji – pero que pensara Nanami, al enterarse, como lo mires, parece que preferiste el dinero que a ella -

Ki – no importa lo que ella crea –

Ji – eso crees, pero la idea de que traicionaste a su madre, o lo que es peor que ella sabía cómo la utilizaste – eso era algo que no podía permitir, de cualquier forma Nanami lo miraría con desprecio, la imagen de padre que ella tenía había sido corrompida por sus actos. Pero que manchara el nombre de su madre, eso jamás lo permitiría. - ¿Qué dices me ayudaras? –

Ki – lo haré – dijo tan bajo que apenas fue audible, pero lo Jurito lo escuchó y sonrió satisfecho - pero seré yo quien se encargue de que Nanami y Kurama se conozcan, yo llevaré a cabo el proceso- la sonrisa del abuelo de Nanami se borró de sus labios.

Ji – está bien – dijo observando a su hijo – pero espero que todo se lleve de acuerdo a como es debido- después de que se fue, su hijo Jirou río ante la ironía.

Desde que volvió apenas si decían palabra o se miraban a la cara, hacia todo lo que decía

Final del Flash back

¿Quién diría que la mujer con quien después se casó Kirihito moriría de cáncer al poco tiempo? lo cual impidió el nacimiento de un nuevo heredero. Para desgracia de cualquiera a pesar de que Kirihito había seguido las instrucciones de su padre para proteger a su hija. La falta de un heredero volvía loco a Jirou. Decía que si no tenían uno no perderían un importante negocio. Y encontró la solución en su sobrina.

 **En otra parte**

Nanami nunca pensó que sería tan difícil ir al colegio, de ser alguien poco llamativa, paso a ser la estrella de una película y poco después se volvió la prometida de una de las personas más codiciadas de Japón. Incluso sus amigas la hostigaban con el asunto de la boda.

Pero en definitiva lo más difícil era ver a su primo, a pesar de que no estaban en el mismo salón, cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar que su corazón se hiciera pequeño. Odiaba esa situación, deseaba decirle que le amaba y besarlo como aquella noche en el balcón. Pero incluso el pequeño hecho de hablarle representaba un privilegio que no podía darse. Por eso cada vez que lo veía ella se escapaba de él y ese día no fue la excepción.

Se encontraba en el tejado del colegio. El día era despejado y soplaba un dulce viento. Se encontraba sola, ya que ni con sus amigas podía desahogarse ni hablar de cómo realmente se sentía. Comía el almuerzo que tenía, extrañaba cocinar y los obtentos de su tío. No presto gran atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor.

De repente escucho como la puerta de la azotea se abría y se quedó tiesa como roca al ver como Tomoe caminaba y se sentaba a su lado. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo algunos mechones de su blanca cabellera. Nanami se dispuso a retirarse, pero el alvino la sujeto fuertemente de su brazo. Dejándola petrificada.

Na – suéltame – la fuerza que su primo aplicaba en su mano se intensifico.

To – necesito saber – su voz era triste y ronca, como si hubiera estado gritando durante horas

Na – ya te lo dije,- _"por favor no me hagas repetirlo"-_ es a Kurama a quien quiero – se odiaba a si misma por decir esa mentira y más odiaba que Tomoe le obligara a repetirla, cada vez fingía mejor y eso le asustaba. Sintió como su primo se levantaba y la acorralaba. Fue entonces que lo vio. La noche que fue a su balcón se veía demacrado, pero ahora se veía peor, parecía que había perdido peso, notaba sus huesos del rostro y sus ojos estaban hinchados, poseían ojeras negras y profundas.

To – entonces – estaba comenzando a perder el control del mismo - ¿Por qué me aceptaste esa noche? – Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos – si no lo hubieras hecho… yo – bajo la cabeza. _"no hagas esto,… por favor…. ya no quiero herirte"_ Nanami tuvo que reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba para mantenerse en su decisión

Na – Tomoe…. –

To - ¿Por qué? – _"¿Cuántas veces necesitas escucharlo?, para…. te lo ruego"_

Na – no quería hacerte esto – dijo con toda sinceridad al menos esa parte era verdad – la noche que te me declaraste estaba confundida por el beso, por la fiesta, confundí mis sentimientos – Tomoe seguía sin decir nada –realmente te quiero… pero – lo pensó unos minutos, _"perdóname"_ – yo solo te quiero como mi primo – Tomoe bajo los brazos. Pasaron unos segundos _"grítame, di algo, niégalo, "_ no soportaba verlo tan decaído, esperaba que mostrara algo del viejo Tomoe, aquel que no le preocupaba molestarla y que le decía sus verdades

To – lo entiendo – se alejó con paso lento – lamento haberte molestado – en cuanto se fue, Nanami golpeo la pared con su puño, provocando un leve sangrado.

Se dejó caer al piso, pero en esta ocasión a pesar de que lo deseaba no se permitió derramar una lágrima. No después de ver lo que le estaba haciendo a Tomoe. –ríndete por favor, yo no nos agas esto - Nanami por el instinto busco el collar de su madre. Callo en la cuenta de que ya no lo usaba. Y entonces vio la pulsera que se le dio en su cumpleaños y entonces deseo regresar el tiempo y no haber ido con su padre.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)

2


	20. Chapter 20: la boda I

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo** **20: boda I**

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días, faltaba 3 para la boda, una chica estaba con los nervios a más no poder. Su abuelo por primera vez en ese mes había podido ir a ver a su familia. No había hablados con ellos desde que les entregó las invitaciones. En un principio Mikage se vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada, su tía, le había marcado al enterarse de la noticia, y solo dijo qué hablamos cuando volviera. Onikiri y Kotetsu le hicieron burla de la bodas, pero también estuvieron a punto de llorar. Lo más difícil fue ver la cara de Tomoe al escucharlo, se puso blanco como fantasma y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Su familia la recibió con gusto a excepción del albino que ni siquiera estaba en casa. Comieron hablaron, Nanami se olvidó por un muy poco tiempo el hecho de la boda. Sus primos cayeron rendidos, su prima los observo dormir por un buen rato sin decir nada. En eso Mikage le pregunto que si podían hablar.

Mi – Nanami ¿está segura de esto? – dijo cuando ambos estuvieron solos.

Na – por favor Mikage no me detengas –

Mi – no lo haré – eso sorprendió un poco a su sobrina – cuando mi hermana decidió casarse con Kirihito, todos nos negamos – la mirada de su tío era melancólica

Na – ¿okasa? – nunca había tocado ese tema con su tío, sabía que había sido una situación complicada con la familia, al grado de que Yukiji se fer de la casa, pero era la primera vez que hablaban de su boda.

Mi – ella apenas había cumplido los 18 y además Kirihito era una persona de la alta sociedad, pensamos que ella no sería bienvenida o que el solo la miraba como alguien con quien pasar el tiempo – esa idea entristeció a la joven - por eso no la comprendí, nunca me puse a pensar por qué lo hacía, conocía a Kirihito y no me agrado en un inicio pero me di cuenta que era una buena persona poco después, pero aún así estuve en contra de la boda y la aparte de mi lado –

Na – debió ser duro – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Mi – no quiero volver a alejar a una persona que amo por un estúpido prejuicio, por eso respetare tu decisión pero – ella lo miró y su tío le mostró una gran sonrisa- ¿estas segura?, pueden esperar hasta despues de la carrera, no es necesario que adelante las cosas -eso mismo pensaba Nanami, pero como estaban las cosas era imposible.

na- si estoy segura - mikage le volvió a sonreír tocándole con delicadeza su cabeza.

mi – si alguna vez me necesitas sabes dónde encontrarme - en ese momento, Nanami lo abrazo fuertemente y se puso a llorar.

Mikage era mucho más que un tío, fue su padre, fue quien le aconsejo, quien la crió, quien la cuido. No importaba nada de lo que además digiera. Su verdadero padre era Mikage pesara a quien le pesara. Por eso le dolía no poder contarle todo.

El día síguete fueron solo de ensayos para la ceremonia, los cuales fueron un tormento. Paso todo el tiempo con Kurama y eso la irritaba.

Ku –Nanami – dijo cuando tuvieron un descanso del baile del salón

Na – necesitas algo – dijo fríamente.

Ku – necesitamos hablar – cuando ella se negó el, la sujeto y la apartó del resto del grupo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás se frenó.

Na - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Kurama la soltó y se paró enfrente de ella. Nanami tenía oculto sus ojos.

Ku – Nanami…. – no sabía cómo empezar – tal vez no me creas pero, yo realmente quiero casarme contigo y … - busco algo en su saco y se inclinó. Entre sus manos tenía un cajita negra, que al abrirlo se encontraba un anillo de compromiso, la piedra era grande, caso como de novela –Nanami ¿me harías el honor de casarte con migo?- Nanami no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y le pareció irónico

Na – quiera o no seré tu esposa, no es necesaria la formalidad – recordó que solo habían anunciado su compromiso en los medios de comunicación, y todos habían sido muy discretos con la familia de Nanami, (aunque las preguntas no dejaron de aparecer) pero en sí, no había tenido una propuesta de matrimonio, se disponía a irse, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

Ku – no es así… - su reacción le impresionó – en un principio, yo sabía del plan de mi padre, pensé que sería sencillo – la castaña sintió como la presión se intensificó – siempre e vivido a lo que dicta mi padre y pensé que serias fácil, pero... mientras más te conocía, me fui enamorando perdidamente – colocó su mano en su mejilla – nunca me había sentido tan feliz de obedecer a mi padre – se acercó un poco pero Nanami desvió la mirada.

Na – lamento decirte que el sentimiento no es mutuo – sus ojos se humedecieron.

Ku – entiendo que te sea imposible creerme en este momento, - bajo la mano y ambos se miraron – pero te prometo que cuando estemos casados, te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo – Kurama se alejó con paso lento dejando sola a su prometida.

Na – ya lo era – apretó fuertemente su brazalete.

Cuando anocheció se sentó en el balcón, recordó a Tomoe y se preguntó ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Mientras una chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, un albino entraba a hurtadillas a su casa, evadiendo a todo aquel que se acercara. No estaba muy seguro de sus sospechas pero si era cierto lo que había visto aquel día en la enfermería entonces tenía una esperanza.

 **Flash back**

Tomoe, a pesar de los rechazos de su prima, seguía buscándola aunque aquel día en la azotea, estuvo a punto de darse por vencido.

Ese mismo día se enteró de que Nanami se había lastimado y no pudo evitar ir a ver como estaba. Al entrar no encontró a la enfermera y Nanami estaba dormida en una de las camas, de la enfermería. Se acercó con discreción y observo su rostro por un momento. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración y su mano estaba envuelta en una venta. Sintió como su corazón se contraía al tan solo pensar que tal vez nunca la volvería ver durmiendo tan plácidamente. O que su seño de despertaría y ella estuviera a su lado, nunca se cumpliría.

El dolor era demasiado como para tan solo pensarlo y se dispuso a marcharse. – Tomoe – su voz fue tan suave que apenas si fue perceptible, pero ella lo dijo. Su rostro se arrugó ante el remordimiento, como volviera a tener las pesadillas de niña – Tomoe – volvió a llamarlo. Se acercó para observar y noto que tenía el ceño fruncido. - Perdóname –

To – no te preocupes – dijo con tristeza, _"sé que no querías hacerme daño"_ \- sé que amas a Kurama –

Na – no, no, - noto como se alteraba y no entendió eso – yo… te amo – Tomoe sintió un gran alivio en el corazón y una gran alegría. Pero tenía miedo de que fuese mentira.

To - ¿Que? – tenía que confirmarlo

Na – te amo, - tomó su mano vendada y se sentó en la silla de junto _, "¿me ama?, es a mí a quien ama"_

To – entonces… ¿por qué?- tenía una tristeza profunda - ¿por qué te casas? –

Na – perdóname… no tenía opción – parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

To - ¿Por qué? – Luego una idea terrible cruzo su mente " _Kirihito"_ \- ¿es tu padre?-

No – perdóname – acaricio su mejilla y pareció que se relajó un poco y en cuanto iba a decir algo, escucho que alguien llegaba. No supo el motivo pero se escondió en la cama de junto detrás de la cortina. Se trataba de uno de los trabajadores del abuelo de Nanami. El la despertó y se la llevo.

Tomoe se quedó consternado, sabía que su prima nunca se hubiera casado con alguien que no amara sin ningún motivo y eso era una esperanza que tenía que aprovechar. Si él lograba hacer algo para librarla de la amenaza que tenía, podrían volver a estar juntos.

 **Final del Flashback.**

Desde ese día Tomoe se puso a buscar alguna explicación y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no preguntarle directamente a Nanami, porque sabía que se negaría a decirlo lo que pasaba. Por eso empezó a investigar por su cuenta, aunque no pudo obtener gran información. Solo tenía un día para descubrir qué era lo que sucedía.

Por eso esa noche había ido a la casa en busca de respuesta. Evito a los guardias, él sabía que las ventanas por lo general estaban abiertas y entró al interior de la casa.

Había estado solo un par de veces hay, pero recordaba los lugares y se dirigió a la oficina, teniendo sumo cuidado de que no lo descubrieran. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, por lo cual le dificulto un poco la andada. Sin embargo cuando llego a segundo piso divisó la puerta del estudio. Cuando entró encendió la luz de su celular y empezó a buscar algún papel, algo que le explicara las razones que llevaron a Nanami a esa dura decisión.

Paso un rato donde no encontró nada y empezó a escuchar voces que venían de fuera. Rápidamente buscó un escondite, encontrándolo en un librero que estaba contra la pares. Tenía una forma de closet y se escondió en el interior.

Escucho la voz de dos personas, y abrió un poco la puerta para poder escuchar lo que decían. Observó como el abuelo de Nanami abría una botella y llenó dos copas, para celebrar junto a un hombre de cabello largo y blanco como el suyo. Recordaba haberlo visto y entonces lo reconoció. Era el padre de Kurama

Durante un buen rato, estuvieron hablando de la boda y del dichoso vestido que lo había escogido Suirou, lo cual molesto a Tomoe, ya que no quería ni imaginar al cuervo y a la mujer que amaba caminando hacia el altar.

Su – por fin – escuchó al hombre de cabello blanco, tan largo que le cubría la espalda. Tenía un kimono de lo más curios y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa escalofriante – nuestras compañías serán una – Tomoe abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario.

Ji – tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba, pero por fin todo está como debe –

Su – fue una gran idea alterar el testamento de tú difunta nuera, agiliza todo – el corazón de Tomoe se estremeció

Ji – nada se te escapa mi querido amigo – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Su – te conozco desde que íbamos en la universidad, se tus trucos perfectamente - acomodo su largo cabello detrás de su oreja – pero ¿cómo convenciste al abogado para que cambiara el testamento? –

Ji – ya deberías saber que no hay cosa que el dinero no pueda comprar – Tomoe apretaba los puño, en un intento por controlarse _"como se atrevían a jugar de esa forma col los sentimientos de las personas"_ – mi hijo se estaba tardando en convencer a mi nieta, solo garantice la unión de la compañía y bueno… - observó la copa que tenía en la mano – le di la oportunidad de una mejor vida –

To- DESGRACIADO – Tomoe no resistió mas y salió de su escondite hecho una furia, contra al abuelo de Nanami lo sujeto de la solapa para estrellarlo contra la pared, pero Jirou en un rápido movimiento lo neutralizo y lo estrello contra el escritorio. Sujetaba su brazo con una fuerza descomunal.

Su – que agresivo – dijo más para Tomoe que para el mayor y con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

Ji – con mi familia puedo ser considerado, pero como escoria como esta –

To – maldito, suélt… – sus palabras quedaron en el aire, el moreno aplico mucho más fuerza en su brazo haciéndole sentir una punzada de dolor, casi como si le fuera a arrancarle el brazo. – Desgraciado – ambos hombres lo observaban.

Ji – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo autoritario

To – no permitiré que hagan lo que quieran con Nanami, - Jirou y Suirou se observaron y escucho como el padre de Kurama soltaba un suspiro.

No se percató cuando, pero dos hombres de traje y gafas oscuras ingresaron al cuarto. Jirou lo soltó, pero un nuevo grupo lo aprendía. Intentó liberarse, pero uno de los hombres le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire. Lo levantaron sobre sus piernas.

Su - ¿Qué hacemos?- se puso a la altura del joven para verlo al menor a la cara – no podemos permitir que interfiera en la boda – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante el comentario.

Ji – será un problema si cuenta lo que a escuchado – a pesar de haber recuperado el aliento se encontraba débil, la falta del sueño y el descuido de sí mismo en las últimas semanas, le estaban cobrando factura en el momento menos apropiado. – encárguense de el – todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Nanami sintió como su corazón se oprimió, tenía un mal presentimiento, tomó su teléfono y marcó al de Tomoe, el cual no contestó. – no lo ara – se dijo para ella. _"el no contestara, no importa lo que haga, ya perdí ese derecho"._ La simple idea de que no la perdonara la destruía, pero sabía que no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía ella por el.

Caminó un rato por el cuarto y observo el vestido que estaba colgado enfrente de su cama. Sujeto su brazalete con fuerza – Tomoe – apretó a un más su pulsera, se casaría mañana y no soportaría que su primo la viera en el altar.

En el próximo capitulo

Na – se supondría que sería el día más feliz de una mujer –

To – suéltenme –

Ji – te soltaremos cuando acabe la ceremonia –

Na – era obvio que no vendría –

Ji – no permitan que ese mocoso llegue a la ceremonia-

To - _"Nanami no te cases"_

Pa – Nanami Momozono ¿aceptas como tu esposo a Kurama para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? –

Na – aceptó –

To – _"NANAMI"_ – no llegaría a tiempo.

* * *

primero que nada una disculpa por no subir capitulo la semana pasada. fue un tiempo muy complicado para mi y no pude escribirlo. pero este es el penultimo capitulo y espero que les guste. pronto la historia acabar y de antemano les agradezco por acompañarme todo este tiempo y espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia como yo escribiéndola.

nos vemos en el último capítulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)

1


	21. Chapter 21:boda II

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo** **21: boda II**

Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y por acompañarme todo este tiempo, realmente ustedes son los que me alentaron a seguir escribiendo, Muchas gracias.

* * *

Nanami estaba en su cuarto, su abuelo había contratado unas personas para que la preparan para la boda. El vestido era un corsé con cristales swarovski, que delicadamente bajaban por todo el corsé simulando los copos de nieve cayendo, en la falda apenas había rastros de estos cristales blancos. Su cabello estaba totalmente rizado y suelto de una forma simple pero elegante. Su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado, haciéndole resaltar sus rasgos en especial sus ojos, que a pesar de las ojeras que tenía estas estaban perfectamente disimuladas por el maquillaje.

Cuando acabaron de prepararla, Nanami se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, le sorprendió lo diferente que se veía y lo bella que estaba. Pero no se sentía feliz en lo absoluto. Paso un rato y tocaron la puerta, cuando abrió sus primos entraron y lo abrazaron con fuerza. Ella les devolvió el saludo y los abrazo fuertemente. Su tía Kayako le dio un fuerte abrazo al igual que Mikage.

Ka – mírate estás bellísima – hiso que se diera una vuelta para verla mejor.

Na – no sigas – realmente no quería halagos no estaba de humor, hablaron un poco del viaje, ya que por el mal clima ella no había podido abordar el avión hasta una noche antes – y… ¿Tomoe? – pregunto después de un rato.

Mi – mando un mensaje de que un amigo estaba en problemas y que no podría venir - en eso sus tíos discutieron un poco de lo irresponsable que era por faltar a un evento tan importante.

Na – era obvio que no vendría –

Mí - ¿Qué dijiste Nanami? – lo dijo tan suave que apenas fu audible, pero no evitó que su tío la escuchara

Na – no… nada tío – su corazón le dolía, sabía que sería difícil, pero era mucho más para Tomoe, amenos él podría evitarse una tortura.

Ka – querido, ¿podrías dejarme sola con Nanami? – su esposo obedeció llevándose a los menores con el. Cuando estuvieron solas se sentaron en el sofá y ambas se miraron – Nanami, supongo que ya hablaste con Mikage de este asunto de la boda –

Na – si, me conto lo de mi madre – dijo recordando el día anterior

Ka – muy bien… te lo diré, no estoy de acuerdo con esta boda – en ese momento un temor apareció en la mente de su sobrina, eso era lo que más le asustaba. No fue nada fácil que ella los invitara, desde un inicio no quería hacerlo. Pero si no lo hacía y su matrimonio salía en la tele sus familiares serían los primeros en intentar evitar el matrimonio y si eso pasaba. No sabía de lo que sería capaz su abuelo.

Na – por favor… - enserio era un ruego en su interior – no intentes detenerme - tenía miedo por ella, y por sus primos.

Ka – no lo are – escuchó como soltó un suspiro – quería hablar esto contigo antes, pero nunca pensé que mi vuelo se retrasaría tanto – Nanami no la miraba a la cara – pienso que están muy jóvenes para esto, pero no me opondré, respetare tu decisión – un alivio y un poco de tristeza la invadieron. Sintió como la mano de su tía se posaba en su hombro – siempre fuiste una mujer lista y siempre has tomado las mejores decisiones, confió en ti – le dio un abrazo materna, que Nanami necesitaba. Eso la llenó de fuerzas para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Nanami sabia que Kayako y Mikage hacían una perfecta pareja, a pesar de algunas diferencias ambos pensaban de la misma forma y sintió envidia por lo que tenían. (aunque era de la buena)

Pocos momentos después kayako salió de la recamara. Nanami no dejaba de pensar en Tomoe desde anoche. Algo le inquietaba pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Es duro pero si ella se acercaba a él, sabía que le haría más daño.

 **Unas horas antes y en otro lugar:**

Tomoe comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, al principio todo era borroso y apenas si escuchaba unos murmullos. Cuando su vista se aclaro pudo distinguir donde estaba, no reconoció el lugar, parecía un tipo de bodega. Intento moverse pero estaba atado de pies y manos.

Los tipos que estaban con él en el almacén lo observaron unos minutos y rieron ante la imagen que el alvino mostraba.

Tomoe no recordaba por qué estaba en ese lugar y cuando se dio cuenta que era de día por los escasos rayos de sol, que entraban por la ventana. Recordó el hecho de la boda, y entonces de alguna forma se levantó e intento escapar, pero los tipos lo sujetaron antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Lo aventaron contra el suelo. Comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad. Los golpes recorrieron cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo, proporcionándole dolor. Unas cuantas cortaras parecieron en su piel blanca.

Ji – suficiente – los 4 hombres se detuvieron la paliza ante la voz que apenas si se había levantado. Abrieron paso al recién llegado.

To - Jirou, maldito – sintió como uno de los tipos lo obligaba a sentarse y que lo mirara.

Ji – yo no quería llegar a esto,- en su mirada era fría y dejó salir un suspiro - si te hubieras mantenido al margen podríamos llevar esto de forma pacífica – la sangre del albino hervía de la ira – pero debo agradecerte – mostró una sonrisa hipócrita.

To - ¿agradecerme? –

Ji – sí, si te soy honesto me preocupaba que Nanami no aceptara en el último momento, pero, si tengo como rehén al amor de su vida - el albino abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Qué? Ha, ya se, pensaste que no me daría cuenta, como se miraban y mucho menos cuando fuiste a visitarla al balcón, fue una escena conmovedora – Tomoe no supo de donde saco la fuerza, pero intentó irse contra el mayor. Pero los demás sujetos lo atraparon, pero le escupió a Jirou. Quien solo mostró una sonrisa. – No te preocupes – sacó un pañuelo y se limpió – te soltaremos cuando acabe la ceremonia – giro sobre sus talones para salir, y salió sin más. – ahora si me disculpas – llegó a la puerta y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo – hoy se casa mi nieta -

Tomoe gritaba por la desesperación, no podía creerlo, tal vez la última oportunidad que tenía Nanami de ser libre está perdida, si ella lo viera en la boda tal vez recapacitaría, si le digiera de nuevo que la amara, si la besara de nuevo podría evitar que esto pasara. Pero ahora él era el motivo por el cual ella no dudaría en casarse, su amor seria su separación.

 **En la boda**

Nanami estaba agarrando su brazalete que le habían dado, desde que dejo de usar el collar de su madre, el brazalete se había vuelto el que le daba fuerzas. Observó por la ventana y vio a los invitados, no conocía a gran parte de estos, ya que eran invitados de su abuelo, gente importante del espectáculo o empresarios exitosos y algunos actores.

Cada segundo estaba más alterada y por un momento dudo en casarse, pensó que si explicaba todo podría encontrar un medio para salir. De repente escucho la que alguien llamaba y le invitó a pasar.

Ji – realmente Suirou tiene un excelente gusto – dijo su abuelo dándole vuelta sobre ella para apreciarla mejor – está todo listo – Nanami no contestó, ¿porque tenía que verlo en ese momento? - espero que cumplas con tu parte-

Na – lo haré – apretó un poco los puños

Ji – que bueno, pero en caso de que lo dudes un segundo – saco una foto que coloco en la mesa. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos.

Na - ¿Qué significa esto? – en la foto estaba Tomoe sujeto de brazos y piernas – prometiste que no los tocarías –

Ji – si y no lo hare, el podrá irse en cuanto la boda termine –

Na - ¿por qué haces esto?, - apretaba los puños con fuerza ¿Cuánto daño planeaba hacerle sufrir ese hombre? - hice todo lo que me ordenaste –

Ji – si, pero por desgracia eres hija de tu padre y si algo e aprendido es que una mujer enamorada puede ser las menos sensata – Nanami sintió un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda –pensaste que no lo notaría? – le dedico una sonrisa de lo más sarcástica – verás, tus padres se enamoraron durante la grabación de la serie, pensé que si tú y Kurama repetían este hecho – le dio la espalda unos momentos mirando por la ventana que llevaba al balcón - se enamorarian y sería más fácil convencerlos, pero nunca pensé que te enamorarías de tu primo –

La joven no supo qué decir, su amor por el albino lo puso en peligro cuando, pensó que ese hermoso sentimiento sería el que lo protegería, pero nunca pensó que sería un arma de doble filo, porque él era su punto débil –bien, espero con ansias la ceremonia – giró sobre sus talones hacia la puerta – aaa por cierto, sonríe, según tengo entendido es el día más feliz para una mujer - y sin más salió del cuarto.

Na – se supondría que sería el día más feliz de una mujer –dijo para ella – pero tú lo acabas de convertir en una pesadilla – la pequeña esperanza que se había formado en su mente se había desvanecido, no podía enfrentarse a su abuelo.

 **En otro lugar**

Tomoe buscaba la forma de soltarse pero no funcionaba nada de lo que hacía. Los tipos no le quitaban los ojos de encima, de repente se escuchó un ruido fuera de la bodega de donde estaba, dos de los tipos salieron a investigar pero no volvieron, dejando al tercero asustado, el cuarto salió para verificar que nada pasara. El otro tipo asustado tomando una pistola como arma. Observando la única entrada a la casa. Una figura apareció del otro lado de esta y el hombre desesperado comenzó a disparar.

 **En la boda**

Nanami estaba lista para caminar por la alfombra roja hacia el altar, estaba junto a Kirihito quien sería quien la entregaría.

Ki – Nanami y ¿el collar de tu madre? pensé que lo usarías –

Na – lo deje de usar hace un tiempo – contestó sin mirarlo

Ki – es un recuerdo muy importante de tu madre –

Na – no necesitas decírmelo, - dijo de forma tajante – es algo que me trae bellos recuerdos – no solo de su madre, sino también de Mikage, kayako, de sus primos Onikiri y Kotetsu de sus amigas y también de Tomoe - por eso no quiero contaminarlo con malos recuerdos –

Ki – hija yo no quería… –

Na – mentirme, usarme como garantía para proteger tu futuro – dijo con ironía – sabes cuándo dijiste que querías recuperar el tiempo, ser un padre para mi, enserio te creí – no podía evitar sentirse traicionada y sentía un profundo dolor en el corazón

Ki – hija –

Na – no me digas hija – levantó un poco la voz, pero se controló solo para que él lo escuchara –mi padre es Mikage, me aconsejo cuando no estabas, me consoló, me cuido, me dio un hogar, una familia y siempre estuve en sus pensamientos sin pedir nada a cambio – sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero no permitió que las lágrimas salieran – pero tu… te acordaste de tu hija cuando salió un buen partido – Kirihito no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento comenzó a sonar la música de la entrada.

 **Al mismo tiempo con los invitados**

Ji – inútiles como se les escapó ese mocoso –

 _-no se preocupe jefe, lo encontraremos –_

Ji – mas le vale – observo como la música comenzaba - no permitan que ese mocoso llegue a la ceremonia- y colgó el teléfono.

 **En otra parte**

Un alvino corría como alma que se llevaba el diablo, la persona que le había recatado le explico el plan, mientras el conducía un coche para que lo siguieran y se despistarlo. Ambos de dirigían a la mansión de los Momozono, sin embargo a pesar de la distracción todavía había varios guardias. Miraba ocultándose en la esquina de la calle, para que los guardias no lo vieran. _"Nanami no te cases"_ pensaba con desesperación, como si sus pensamientos pudieran llegar a ella. _"espérame"_ se preparo para trepar por la reja. La boda se llevaba a cabo del otro lado de la mansión, en el jardín. No tenia tiempo se rodear la casa así que debería pasar por ahí.

Puso toda su atención y en cuanto vio que alguien llamaba al guardia, se apresuró y se sujetó de la reja, comenzando a trepar.

-oye tu – cuando estaba a mitad de camino los guardias lo vieron intento subir más rápido, pero los guardias que tenían una condición y fuerza impresionante lograron sujetarlo de la pierna.

To – suéltenme – peleaba de forma desesperada para librarse. De una patada logro librarse y continuo su camino, escuchando la protesta de los guardias, que comenzaron a subir. Cuando estuvo en la cima salto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sintió como el dolor se acumulaba en su cuerpo y la adrenalina, comenzó a correr para llegar a tiempo. La ceremonia ya había empezado, por eso no podía darse el lujo de perder ni un segundo.

 **En la boda:**

La ceremonia estaba a punto de concluir, Nanami estaba en el altar tomada de la mano de Kurama y con ganas de llorar.

Pa – Nanami Momozono – la voz de padre hiso que se preparara para decir la palabra que sería como confirmar su sentencia - ¿aceptas como tu esposo a Kurama para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? – la castaña lo pensó un poco y miro a los invitados, la mirada de su abuelo estaba puesta sobre ella, pensó en Tomoe y luego miró a quien sería su esposo.

Na – aceptó – nunca había sido tan doloroso decir una sola palabra. Luego hiso la misma pregunta al pelirrojo.

Ku – acepto –

Pa – si hay alguien que se oponga esta unión… -

 **No muy lejos**

Tomoe seguía corriendo, perseguido por varios hombres, uno logro atraparlo y en cuanto escucho lo que el padre decía se alteró e intento gritar, pero uno le tapó la boca _"NANAMI"_ grito en su mente, no llegaría a tiempo.

La idea de perderá era demasiado, no supo como pero se libró del guardia y salió disparado, solo unos metros, solo unos metros la separaban para llegar a ella.

* * *

por favor no se enojen, pensaba que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero me salio mas largo de lo que pensé. por eso les traigo este, y el próximo jueves terminare la historia. aun asi espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

nos vemos en el último capítulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)

1


	22. Chapter 22 Disp familiares y del 3

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: disputas familiares y del corazón**

lo prometido es deuda.

* * *

 **10 años en el futuro**

Una madre joven observaba a dos niños jugando en el parque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La imagen le recordaba bastante a cuando ella era pequeña y jugaba en el orfanato con los demás niños, al igual que cuando jugaba con sus primos. Su vida no había sido sencilla pero no se arrepentía. Ahora tenía esos tesoros que atesoraba y protegería para garantizar se felicidad, (aunque sabía que eso también dependería de las decisiones que tomarán)

 **En la ceremonia**

Pa – si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión – Kurama acababa de firmar el acta de matrimonio y le extendió la pluma a Nanami, imaginado como sería el beso de su pronto esposa –que hable ahora o que calle para… -

-yo me opongo – Nanami se detuvo a firmar y miro atrás, no podía creer de quien provenía la voz. Jirou se paró de su asiento, hecho una furia por la interrupción.

Ji - ¿Qué estás diciendo Kirihito? – todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta en especial Nanami.

Ki – lo que escuchaste padre, me opongo rotundamente a este matrimonio –

Ji – y se puede saber el motivo –

Ki – Nanami ama a otra persona –observaron a su hija que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos - y no permitiré que se le obligue a algo que ella no quiere –

Ji- tu…..- no puedo terminar de decir lo que pensaba.

-NANAMI – todos pusieron su vista en el muchacho que acaba de llegar, su cabello blanco estaba pegado a la cara debido al sudor, la respiración entre cortada y acelerada. Tenía rastros de sangre seca en la ropa y se podían notar algunos golpes y raspones en su cuerpo, estaba sucio. El corazón de Nanami se hacerle y sentía un alivio profundo, al mismo tiempo que una angustia por su estado.

Mi – Tomoe…. – dijo su tío incrédulo por el estado en el que venía. Unos tipos se posicionaron detrás del albino y lo derivaron. Nanami se dispuso en alcanzarlo y detener a los gorilas que lo aprisionaron, pero Kurama la detuvo.

-lo siento señor, se nos escapó – dijo el guardia quien también tenía la respiración agitada. Además que se podía apreciar un poco de sangre en la comisura de la boca.

Mi - ¿Qué es esto?, - Mikage estaba hecha una furia. Nunca nadie lo había visto tan enojado (posiblemente solo lo haya visto Kayako) - les exijo que suelten a mi hijo – Los guardias dudaron un momento pero Kirihito se los orden respaldando al escritor. Los guardias obedecieron y lo liberaron.

En cuanto lo liberaron, el albino se levantó y avanzó con dificultad hacia donde estaba Nanami, quien no lo pensó más, se libró del agarre de su prometido y corrió a envolver en un abrazarlo al chico quien realmente amaba. – Tomoe – no aguanto más y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, había tenido tanto miedo de que algo le pasara. En su mente aparecieron mil cosas terribles que rezaba para que no sucediera, pero ahora él estaba a su lado, asalvo

To – todo está bien, - dijo acariciándole la cabeza y consolándola. Tenía una sonrisa amable y él también estaba aliviado por haber podido llegar a tiempo. por un momento pensó que la perdería.

Kay - ¿me pueden explicar que sucede? - dijo consternada, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, al igual que los demás invitados.

Ki – yo les explicare después – dijo con una voz más tranquila se colocó enfrente de Jirou, para evitar que se acercaran a los menores – por ahora será mejor que tratemos las heridas de Tomoe – Mikage ayudó a levantar a su hijo, pasando un brazo por el cuello. Ante el esfuerzo ambos mostraron una mueca de dolor, Nanami se quedó sentada en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, Kirihito miro levemente a su hija – será mejor que te vayas con ellos – tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Nanami lo dudo un minuto pero no se negó, se levantó del suelo para comenzar a caminar junto a su familia.

Ji – ni se te ocurra Nanami – la voz de su abuelo le paralizó la sangre, haciendo que se detuviera en seco, no podía evitarlo le temía a ese hombre.

Ki – ve – la alentó su padre – todo estará bien – no supo por qué pero algo en su mirada le decía que lo estaría y se fue sin dudarlo.

Ji – Nana… -

Ki – Jirou – dijo firme, ambos se miraron y entonces bajo la voz para que solo su padre lo escuchara - no queras hacer otra escena enfrente de los invitados – por lo cual se negó a decir otra cosa y se retiró. Mientras Kirihito pedía disculpas a los invitados y los invitaba a pasar para probar los alimentos.

Ku – Kirihito sama – el cantante se le acercó

Ki – Kurama, - lo sujeto del hombro de forma gentil – perdona, sé que tu amas realmente a mi hija pero.. –

Ku – lo sé,- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara - ella no me ama – dirige sus ojos hacia donde se había ido Nanami – pensé que después de casados podría lograr que viera lo que siento por ella, y que me correspondería –

Ki – eres un buen chico – estaba siendo totalmente honesto, pues vio de primera mano cómo se fue enamorando de ella, desde el verano juntos.

 **En la casa de Mikage**

Apenas habían vuelto del hospital, al parecer Tomoe no tenía nada serio, solo los golpes y heridas que solo eran superficiales.

Mikage fue quien se encargó de llevarlo a su curto para que descansara y mientras lo hacia sus ojos no se despegaba de los de Nanami, lo cual estremeció un poco su corazón. Nanami no se había atrevido a entrar en un buen rato, no sabía que decir.

Subió a su cuarto y se quitó el vestido de novia. Tenía la cabeza hecha un río de pensamientos, no sabía cómo le explicaría todo a Tomoe, ni sabía que tanto sabía el del motivo de su boda. Por suerte no tendría que explicarle a su tío, ya que Kirihito les explicaría más adelante. Pero Tomoe era otro caso

Salió de su cuarto rumbo al baño, se observó un minuto en espejo, se lavó la cara para quitarse el maquillaje y de paso para relajarse. Se dio un poco de ánimos para ir al cuarto de su primo. Cuando pudo juntar un poco de valor, se dispuso ir al cuarto y entro con cuidado.

Tomoe estaba dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma tranquila. Observo las vendas que tenía en el brazo y la que envolvía parte de su frente. Se sentó a su lado sin saber qué hacer. Analizo cada uno de sus rasgos recordando cada una de las expresiones que hacía a lo largo de su vida, recordó su niñez, el verano de ese año, el Karaoke, las escenas juntos de las películas, las caminatas,. Sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, recordando los besos, tan tiernos y dulces, llenos de amor y deseo. Ante los pensamientos un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Decidió retirarse por el momento para calmarse pero en cuanto se levantó Tomoe, la sujetó del brazo, Nanami lo miro un poco sorprendida ya que pensaba que estaba dormido.

Na – Tomoe – él estaba un poco levantado sobre sus codos y con el brazo extendido deteniéndose, sus ojos violetas la miraban intensamente.

To – ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con una voz calmada y ronca.

Na – yo… solo.. – Desvió un poco la mirada, estaba toda roja – iba por un poco de agua – se excusó, en eso sintió el tirón, quedando atrapada en sus abrazos, la apretaba contra su pecho como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

To – crees que después de lo que ha pasado,- el corazón de ambos se aceleró - dejare que te alejes de mi lado – levanto un poco su rostro, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Estaban tan cerca que podía percibir sus aliento, poco a poco se acercaron. Pero la castaña lo detuvo.

Na – debes descansar – se apartó un poco, pero seguía sobre la cama, desviando la mirada

To – ¿piensas volver con Kurama? –

Na – no.. yo solo - no sabía qué decir.

To – si es por las amenazas de Jirou no te preocupes encontraremos una solución – eso confirmaba sus sospechas.

Na - ¿hace cuánto lo sabes? – un silencio incomodo se apodero del cuarto.

To – desde el día en que nos vimos en el techo de la escuela – Nanami recordó ese día. Y Tomoe le contó lo sucedido en la enfermería – después me puse a buscar como loco alguna prueba para ayudarte –

Na – no debiste hacerlo –

To – ¿estas bromeando, verdad? - dijo incrédulo por la respuesta de la castaña

Na – no,- la respuesta sorprendió a su primo- por esa locura pudiste haber muerto – apretaba los puños, de impotencia, de solo imaginarlo se le partía el corazón

To – no pasó, estoy bien –

Na – ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras logrado escapar?- sus ojos se cristalizaron aunque estaban ocultos debajo de su flequillo - ¿qué tal si te hubieran matado? –

To – la persona que más amo se estaba sacrificando, era obvio que no podría dejarte –

Na – baka – unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho. – estaba asustada, pensé…. Que no te volvería a ver – la simple idea era insoportable.

To – ciento haberte preocupado – el rodeo con sus brazos. – poco a poco ambos se miraron y no pudieron resistir más.

Tomoe coloco su mano es su mejilla con delicadeza atrayendo su rostro de ella, hasta que el espacio entre ambos se hiso minina, se fueron acercando más, y más, hasta que el espacio entre sus bocas fue nula. Un beso tierno, lleno de sentimiento, algo tan dulce y tan íntimo para ambos. Cuando por fin se separaron se perdieron en los ojos del otro. El alvino le acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja. Y una sonrisa estaba clara en las miradas de ambos.

-por fin son honesto – el comentario sobre salto a ambos, en la puerta estaba Mikage con una sonrisa.

Na – Mikage – trato de buscar una explicación para el beso.

Mi – no me digan nada, alguien nos espera abajo – los jóvenes se miraron y poco minutos después bajaron las escaleras, se encontraron con dos personas.

– Hola – Kirihito les dedicó una espléndida sonrisa.

-me da gusto ver que está bien señorito Tomoe – dijo un hombre mayor.

Na -Sebastián – dijo sorprendida al ver al mayor hay.

To – hola, muchas gracias por ayudarme – el mayor solo agacho un poco la cabeza como respuesta.

Después de los saludos Kirihito procedió a explicar lo que había estado pasando los últimos meses, y en más de una ocasión Mikage mostró su molestia.

También les contó que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su padre había secuestrado al albino, mando a Sebastián para ayudarlo, que a pesar de su apariencia, era maestro en Kun fu, Karate, Judo, además de ser un experto en armas (¿Quién lo diría?)

Ki – me tomo tiempo, pero logre recolectar suficiente evidencia como para demandar a mi padre, no quiero que se preocupen, el no podrá hacer nada mas –

Mi – me alegra escuchar eso, pero todavía hay un problema. – Dijo mirando a su sobrina – él todavía tiene la custodia de Nanami –

Ki – no es el caso – dijo con una sonrisa – uno de los cargos por el que es acusado es por falsificación de documentos, el altero el testamento de Yukiji, por tanto Nanami sigue bajo su ciudad –

Nanami embozo una gran sonrisa y un alivio se extendió por todo su corazón. - ¿me permitirías hablar a solas con Nanami? – preguntó su padre, todos en la sala aceptaron y salieron de la sala junto con Sebastián.

Ki – Nanami, debiste pasar muy mal momento, lo lamento - bajó la cabeza, en señal de disculpa.

Na – ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? – a pesar de que él le contó cuáles fueron sus planes era algo que le molestaba – si me hubieras explicado te habría podido ayudar – Kirihito levantó la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos.

Ki – de haberlo hecho, te hubiera expuesto y era lo último que quería, conozco a mi padre mejor que nadie – hubo un tono triste en su voz – se hablaba de la investigación y él lo descubran no sabría que te hubiera pasado –

Na – entiendo – en el poco tiempo que paso con el se dio cuento de lo temible que podía ser ese hombre y no quería ni imaginar que hubiera hecho si descubría lo que acababa de contarle.

Ki – Nanami, eres mi hija y aunque no me creas haré lo posible por protegerte –se puso de pie y se puso en cuclillas enfrente de su hija – aunque sé que no puedo pedirte que me veas como uno, no tengo el derecho a que te pida que me veas como uno pero… - sujeto sus manos – si tu quisieras perdonarme y me dieras un lugar en tu corazón, con eso bastaría – la joven miró el rostro de sus padres unos pocos segundos, para después ayudarlo a parase. Y se abrazaron uno tan protector como cuando era mucho más pequeña. Antes de la muerte de su madre, cuando eran una familia, sin disputas ni problemas.

 **Una hora después**

Nanami estaba en el cuarto de Tomoe, des puede que Kirihito y Sebastián se fueron, le tocó una plática con su tío, mientras subían las escaleras. El comentario cuando entro al cuarto y los vio besándose los había dejado un poco consternados y cuando le preguntaron a lo que se referían de que por fin lo admitía. _"Mi – solo un ciego no se habría dado cuenta .–"_ fue su respuesta.

Nanami estaba parada enfrente a un mueble de otro lado de la cama sirviendo un poco de agua. Recordando las palabras de su tío. Les dijo que él no se oponía, después de todo uno nunca sabía de quien se terminaría enamorando.

To – ahora que lo pienso – dijo Tomoe sacando a su prima de sus pensamientos – que has hecho con el collar de tu madre – la chica lo miro un poco sorprendido – nunca te lo quitas –

Na – deje de usarlo después de que anunciaron mi compromiso –

To - ¿Por qué? – pregunto

Na – le prometía a mi madre que sería fuerte – dijo recordándola aquel día en el hospital – quería que fuera fuerte para encontrar mi felicidad pero…. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que las amenazas de mi abuelo me afectaran, por eso deje de usarlo – Tomoe solo observo su frágil figura, por un largo rato.

To- ¿Dónde lo dejaste? – un rubor apareció en el rostro de Nanami.

Na – bueno – Nanami camino hacia su escritorio. Sobre este había un mueble lleno de libros de diferentes autores y tomó uno entre otros _"las sonrisas de una niña"_ era el libro que Nanami había estado leyendo antes de que todo esto pasará. Lo abrió y extrajo el collar de su interior.

To - ¿Nanami? – ella bajo un poco la cabeza para esconder el rubor que había en sus mejilla, el día que fue a la casa de Mikage antes de la boda escondió el collar en el libro y lo puso en el librero.

Na – pensé que de alguna forma así podría estar cerca de ti y que algún día lo veías, pensarías que tú eras a la única persona que amaba –

To – tu –

Na – sé que es egoísta pero, yo… - sus labios fueron sellados con un corto y tierno beso,

To – Nanami – acomodo detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello rebelde – por ahora no puedo darte todo lo te mereces, pero – sus ojos violeta la miraban con una ternura indescriptible – si tu me esperas – se colocó de rodillas – ¿me harías el honor de casarte con migo? –

Na – si – dijo sin pensarlo, no necesitaba hacerlo, lo amaba demasiado y aunque había una posibilidad de que esa promesa no se cumpliera, sabía que con quien deseaba casarse era no Tomoe, ambos se abrazaron, nunca en su vida habían sentido tanta felicidad era descomunal.

Tomoe, le quitó el collar de las manos a Nanami – es una promesa – dijo colocando el collar alrededor de su cuello y abrochándose – en un futuro nos casaremos y te are la mujer más feliz en el mundo – ambos se besaron, no era apasionado ni atrevido simplemente un dulce y lago beso que sellaba la promesa entre ambos.

 **Epilogo**

-Nanami, Nanami - la joven abrió los ojos y observo a un albino que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos violetas – te quedaste dormida – dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la castaña se incorporaba tratando de espantar el sueño.

Na - ¿Qué hora es? –

To – ya son las 5:30, démonos prisa o no llegaremos – dijo con una dulce sonrisa. En eso ella recordó que era un día importante y se apresuró a salir. Durante el traslado ambos no dejaban de sonreír. Llegaron a un edificio y hablaron con la recepcionista del lugar quien después lo guió a un pequeño consultorio.

-buenas tardes – lo saludo un señor de edad avanzada con una bata blanca y procedió a hacer los procedimientos necesarios. Unos minutos después Nanami estaba acostada en una cama de hospital con la blusa levantada

To – ¿Qué es doctor? – pregunto cuando la curiosidad no pudo más con él.

-baya, baya, parece que tenemos un varoncito y una damita – a la joven pareja le tomo unos segundos procesar la información – felicidades, tendrán gemelos – dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

Aquel día hiso que la joven pareja se preparaba para que nada les faltara a sus pequeños retoños que no tardaría en llegar. Tome resulto ser un padre ejemplar, cariñoso y atento. Aunque también daba regaños cuando se lo proponía. Aunque era menos con su pequeña hija que se le llamo Sakura.

Una niña de cabello blanco y ojos café cristalizado con tonos rojos que los hacia casi hipnóticos para quien los viera. Su piel era tan clara como la nieve. Poseía un aire sereno aunque solo de apariencia, muchas veces su padre decía que en su vida pasada debió ser un ninja o algún tipo de guerrera ya que en la mayoría de sus travesuras se salía con la suya.

Por otro lado estaba Yuki un niño que había heredado el cabello oscuro de Nanami y los ojos violetas de su padre aunque estos eran más oscuros que los de su padre. El era alguien demasiado imperativo. Su creatividad con las travesuras era insuperable. Una vez se metió al templo y robó la vestidura del sacerdote y en otra logró ocultar a 4 gatos dentro de su armario.

Lo cual cuando ambos se hacían cómplices no había quien los detuviera.

Pero Nanami estaba feliz, por fin ella había creado una familia propia y a pesar de las disputas familiares y de su corazón había logrado lo que siempre había soñado.

To – en que piensas Nanami – dijo su esposo abrazándola con ternura, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su esposa.

Na – en que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo –

To – vez, te lo prometí – ambos se besaron con ternura.

-qué asco – dijeron sus hijos y sus padres se sonrieron.

To – ya los veré si dicen lo mismo cuando crezcan -

FIN

 **Solo por si se lo preguntan:**

Kirihito: continuó con su vida trabajando en la empresa de su padre aun a pesar de escándalo que se hiso cuando fue encerado y muy a pesar de eso. La compañía creció de forma descomunal haciéndose conocida por todo el mundo. Recobró la comunicación con su hija y hablaban como mínimo dos veces a la semana.

Sebastián: se quedó con Kirihito hasta que se retiró para vivir en el campo.

Mikage y Kayako: siguieron con sus matrimonio y ambos siguieron haciendo su carrera hasta que su edad y su cursos le permitieron, aunque ahora su actividad favorita es cuidar a dos pequeños demonios que en muchas ocasiones se salían con la suya.

Onikiri y Kotetsu: ambos asisten a la univocidad y una parte de su tiempo libre trabaja de modelos y aunque no lo crean, con mascara. Al parecer la curiosidad de sus fans a disparado su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo. Aunque ambos afirman que solo se quitaran las máscaras y se mostraran a la persona con la quien se casaran.

Jirou y Suirou: ambos pagaron por sus crímenes en la cárcel.

Kurama: sorprendentemente se casó con Mai y tuvieron un hijo llamado Akira, que heredo el cabello rojo intenso de su padre y ojos color ceniza.

Continuo con su carrera de cantante y decidió forjar su camino son tomar el control de la compañía de su padre.

Kei: encontró a un hombre decente y se convirtió en la mejor abogada de la ciudad de Tokyo

* * *

me siento feliz de poder haber acabado esta historia. si soy honesta muchas veces pensé que no la terminara. sus comentarios fueron los que me alentaron a terminar, gracias a ustedes que me leyeron fue por lo que pude terminarla. les agradesco de corazon y espero que me acompañen en mi siguiente proyecto, donde contaré la historia de Karin y Kurama.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y NOS LEEREMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA:)


End file.
